Divided between two
by Flowers9103
Summary: Bella's life was perfect until one day an incident occurred, which led to the loss of her husband Jacob and her father Charlie. Two years later, when he thought he would never love again, he met Edward. Her life became meaningful again until her husband reappears, the mystery after her return causes her world to fall apart. Now she is divided between two loves.
1. 1

Chapter 1

Another day and I wake up to go to work. I love what I do. I have been working at the University of Computense in Madrid for three years. I am currently working on research for the University's Department of Biology on Marine Biodiversity, specifically on dolphin species, but I am also finishing my Master's degree.

I head to the cafeteria for breakfast and sit in the same place as always, away from the court and next to the panoramic window of the cafeteria. I always order the same thing, coffee with ensaimada. After breakfast, I head to the lab, where I meet the Chief.

—Good morning, Victoria," —I said as I made my way to her to greet her.

—Good morning, Bella," —she said as he reiterated his greetings.

I check my e-mails to see if I have received any mail that is related to the investigations. I wasn't working alone on this research, I was not working alone on this project, I work with three other colleagues, Jessica, Emmett and Rosalie, who are my tutors on my master's thesis. Not only do we work at the University, we also visit and take samples at the Zoo Aquarium in Madrid, where the dolphin species _Tursiops truncatus_ , better known as the bottle-nose dolphin, is found.

I see an e-mail that caught my attention, consisting of a Science Fair, which was going to be held on May 15, and you could present any work. There was only one month to go and a summary of the research had to be prepared and submitted next week. I call the guys to check the mail and get their opinion.

—Woau," —said Emmett while still reading the mail.

—It sounds very interesting and very useful to all of us," —Jessica said excitedly.

—Then we must hurry up and make a summary," —I said while everyone agreed with me.

—We have to tell Victoria first," —Rosalie said as she looked towards her office.

After lunch we all went to talk to the boss and informed her of the events. Leaving the office, we got down to business. We split the work, Jessica was in charge of collecting all the results of the research, Rosalie and Emmett were looking for information on the internet to use as a reference for the work, while I had to gather all the information.

After one week of sending the abstract, the abstract of the work. We receive a confirmation from the organizers of the event, informing us that our work was accepted. We were all very happy. Rosalie came up with the idea of celebrating at the top of her game.

— We must celebrate," —Rosalie said with great enthusiasm.

—Great idea," —they all said with great joy, as they all turned to me and said.

—And you are forbidden to say no," —Rosalie said as if she knew me very well, while I was speechless to answer her.

—We have to pick a place," —Emmett said as he looked on the Internet for clubs that were close to work.

—We're going to the Radical," —Jessica said as she took her cell phone and walked away from us.

—Then we'll go after work, and that's that," —Rosalie said very excited.

It's about time we left. Rosalie was on her way to Victoria's office to pick her up. We drove by in the boss's car, a black Mercedes-Benz GLE Class. When we arrived at the club the queue was huge, however, Jessica addressed the guards and said something in her ear, we were surprised to see the guards let us through. We had no idea what I had told him, but that didn't matter, the important thing was that they let us in.

—Wau, this is amazing," —Rosalie said as she walked to the dance floor.

We settled down at a table near the track. The camero approached us to take our order, Jessica quickly ordered several bottles of champagne accompanied by a plate of olives and cheese. I just finished a while ago, everyone went dancing, while I sat there and watched my friends how happy they were. The club was packed and it was not for nothing, it was characterized by having a personality of its own that set it apart from other clubs. Here, years after years, some parties are held that introduce very innovative elements that are really attractive. This month, ¨El Aniversario¨ was held.

Some men approached me, I was still alone. They sat next to me, they were drunk at the time and I didn't know that any of my friends were around to wave at me. He wanted me to dance with them, but I didn't want to, they were very insistent, and out of nowhere I hear a voice.

—The lady said she didn't want to, —said someone with a melodic voice.

—Don't get involved, it's none of your business," —said one of the drunks.

—As long as I see a helpless woman, if it's any of my business," —said the melodic voice again.

You couldn't see who he was because it was all dark, I just knew he was a man with a very beautiful voice and that he liked to defend women from abusers. When my friends came back and saw what was happening they called security to get him out.

—You're all right, Bella, —they all said as they sat next to me.

—If I'm all right, —I said as I tried to calm down.

—Who was that who helped you," —Jessica asked, all intrigued.

—I don't really know, but thanks to him those drunks didn't overdo it. —I said as I tried to look around to see if I could see him.

The night continued without any other inconvenience. We are very happy and when it was time to leave, Jessica asked for the check. We all took out our purses, but Jessica insisted on paying the bill herself.

—I don't think it's right for you to pay for everything," —we all said with tremendous pity.

—Don't worry, my husband is one of the partners of the club and every time I come here they deduct 10% of the expenses," —she said while we all were all amazed.

When I got home and after taking a nice bubble bath and putting my head on the pillow, I fell asleep. How strange I was standing in a room all lit up and I feel that they touch my shoulder and I feel that my breathing is accelerating, but I hear again the melodic voice of the club. I turned to see who that man was, however, the lights went out at that moment only our voices could be heard.

—Will you dance with me," —he said as he reached out his hand.

At that moment I could listen to the song _The Time of my Life_ from the movie Dirty Dancing. I took his hand and we walked to the center of the track. When I was most excited I heard a voice in the distance.

—Bella wakes up," said the voice, repeating the same thing over and over again.

When I open my eyes I see my mother Sara waking me up with a sweet kiss. I say good morning and head for the bathroom. After a delicious breakfast, I take my bag to go to the subway station. During the trip I listen to the music from Ha-Ash's latest album ¨ 30 febrero¨. When I arrive at the University I go to the cafeteria and sit in the usual place. Today was a day when the cafeteria was full. And I see someone coming up to the table and saying something to me, but I can't hear them because I still had my hearing aid on.

—I'm sorry, he's repeating it again, —I said, taking my hearing aid off.

—If I could sit here," —he said, pointing to the chair.

—Yes, —I said as I pulled out my bag so he could sit down.

The waitress is coming with our order, I had ordered the usual delicious coffee accompanied by some delicious ensaimada and he empanada de cazón with orange juice. We were quiet for a while, when he looked up and saw what I was reading. At the time I was reading the Fair program.

—They accepted you, too," — he said, all excited.

—Yes, —I said as I continued reading.

—My project is about the interactions of biological processes, and their effects on human populations, and yours — he told me everything curious.

I looked at his, to see who was the curious one who was asking me, although his voice sounded very familiar. When I saw a man with short hair, with honey-colored eyes and a piercing look that stared at me to see what I was saying, however, my gaze at that moment was directed to detail his whole body, he was wearing a picture shirt with the first button unbuttoned that made his muscles stand out. I was impressed with the view I had in front of me. Since that event two years ago, I never imagined I would feel that tingling sensation again.

— And, you're not going to answer me," —he asked as I reacted to his question.

—Eh!, Marine Biodiversity, —specifically in the Dolphin species, —I said in a trembling voice.

—Sounds interesting, my name is Edward," —he said, reaching out his hand.

—Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella," —I said, extending my hand in response to her greeting.

At that moment a current was flowing through our hands and we had to quickly let go. And a laugh invaded the table, which caused everyone in the cafeteria to stare at us. My face was flushed, I didn't know if it was because everyone was looking at us or the feeling I had earlier.

We stayed and talked a little longer, we couldn't see the time going by. When I look at the time it was after 8:30 am, I couldn't believe we were late to go to our offices.

—How about we finish the conversation after work," —he said as he got up.

I didn't know what to say to her, at that moment I was overcome by a feeling of Bella, however, I agreed to her request. Exchange our phone numbers and we'll go to our offices. When I arrive at the office, everyone stares at me, I say good morning to everyone and I go as usual to check the emails.

—Something happened to you, —Jessica said very worried.

—No, why? —I said while I didn't understand the question.

—Since you are one of the first to arrive, we were very surprised that you arrived at this hour. —She said as I continued to check the mail.

—I was in the cafeteria and didn't realize what time it was, —I tried not to say why I was late.

It was lunchtime and we all headed for the university cafeteria. We sit in the same place we always do, right next to the window. We always ordered burgers with fries and soda. When I look up to the front, I see him sitting in front of us looking at me. At the time he was meeting someone, it looks like someone who works with him. I see him talking, but he keeps looking at me.

—Bella, Bella," —they all said in unison.

—What, —I said as I looked at them.

—Since this morning, you look strange," —Rosalie said, as everyone looked ahead to see what it was that was distracting.

Everyone was surprised to see that I was or rather who it was that had me like this. —Who's that," Jessica asked as all looked at him again.

—All I know is that his name is Edward and he is a professor of Anthropology," —I said as everyone looked at me in surprise.

We finish lunch and as we get up, I see Jacob passing by and he winks at me. Everyone stared at me while my face was blushing. When I got to the office, Rosalie and Jessica pulled me into a corner of the office.

—Now you're going to tell us what that was. —Jessica said as the two of them sat on a stool.

As I told her how I had met Edward and after work we would meet again, they were all surprised and excited.

—Ah, that's why you came to the office later," —Jessica said with a smile.

At the time I had no words to say, I just nodded my head in affirmation. We returned to our work, only a week before the Science Fair started and we had to hurry. It was almost 5:00 in the afternoon, time to go home. I took my purse and said goodbye to my friends.

—Good luck," they all said as they also gathered to leave.

When I arrive at the entrance of the University, I see him standing at the entrance looking at the phone. At that moment it was starting to rain, he looked up and when he saw me, he could see in his face that smile that makes any woman melt. I approach him, we both look like two fools standing there without saying a word. We were like this for over a minute.

I accept suggestions. Sorry for this translation. My native language is Spanish.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

— **You brought an umbrella by chance** , — I said as I pulled mine out.

— **No, but I can go in yours, no!** —He said with a mischievous smile.

He places his hand on my shoulder, as I opens the umbrella. At that moment I felt an electric current invading my entire body, which I had never felt before.

— **You a** **ll right** , —he said as he stuck closer to me, avoiding the intense rain.

— **Yes** , —I said while inside I knew it wasn't true.

We walked to the University parking lot to look for Edward's car, an orange Suv Peugeot 3008. When I get in the car right then and there, I have an attack panic. My legs began to tremble and my heart began to beat faster, and when Edward saw me like this, he quickly opened the door.

— **What's wrong with you** , —he said in a concerned voice.

— **Please get me out of here** , —I said as he helped me out.

I was still in shock, Edward stood by me the whole time, not saying a word. Although I knew he was worried and couldn't unders, yet I wasn't prepared to tell him why my panic attack, even my colleagues don't know what happened to me two years ago that still haunted me. However, I had to tell him something, so him wouldn't worry.

— **I can't stay in closes places** , —I told him even though it wasn't a lie.

— **I'm sorry I didn't know, but you want to walk** , —he said very embarrassed.

— **It'll be the best thing**. —I said as I took my bag and he locked the car.

I felt very sorry for him, he had to leave his car in the parking lot to walk with me. I opened the umbrella again and we headed for the cafeteria two blocks from the University. We sat in a corner in front of the court. The waitress approached us to take our order. We had ordered hot chocolate, so we could warm up a bit, as we were a little wet.

We were talking for a while about our careers and how hard it was to get to where we are now. He told me that he was from Mexico, and that he had offered him a job as a teacher here in Spain. And that at first he didn't want to accept because of something that had happened to him. He also told me that he had a 5 year old girl, and that surprised me, so I wondered if he'd be married?

— **I am a widower** , —he said when saw my face when he told me he had a daughter.

I was surprised when he told me he was a widower. I don't know if he was telling the truth because when I looked at his hands and he had no alliance. So I had no choice but to follow him the rhyme, but when you look at it, it doesn't seem like those men who want to take advantage of women.

— **I'm a widow too** , —I told him

— **I see we have a lot in common** , —he said as he took a sip of his chocolate.

We had talking for a good while, we didn't see the time pass.. When my cell phone rang and I could see it was my mother calling.

— **Bella where you are?** , I'm worried about you. —She said in a concerned voice.

— **Don't worry, I'm fine** , — I said as I tried to calm her down,

— **That's okay, but don't take too long** , —she said as she could feel much calmer.

— **Yes, Doña Sara** , —I said as I said goodbye to my mother.

While I was hanging up the phone, Edward gestured to the waitress for the check. When I looked at the clock it was already 8:00 at night. I couldn't believe time was passing so quickly. And in that case the waitress came with the bill, he took it quickly.

— **I'll pay, and no more we talking about it** , —he said as he pulled out his wallet.

As I left the cafeteria, the rain had not stopped. We had to take a taxi, since my house was a few blocks away from that place. And since it was raining so hard, we didn't dare to walk. When we took the cab, I took her hand and squeezed it very tightly. He remembered what I had told him about the enclosed places, he hugged me to the point where my head was sitting on his chest. I could feel his heart beating fast. When we arrived at my house, we went down and ran quickly and stood at the entrance of the building.

And now how you're going home, you want to come in until the rain stops or I can lend you the umbrella. I said that while I was looking for the keys.

— **Better not, another day, it's late and my little girl is waiting for me** , —he said as he pulled an umbrella out of his briefcase.

— **But you didn't tell me you didn't bring an umbrella** , —I said in a surprised voice.

— **¡Oops!** , —he said as he kissed me on the cheek and went away.

I entered the elevator and mark the third floor, as I went up I placed my hand on my cheek and as yet I had I feeling her kiss Edward had given me. At that moment I felt an immense happiness that I never thought I would feel again. I enter the apartment and my mother is waiting, I greet her with a big kiss on the forehead.

— **What happened to you, that you came at this hour** , —said my mother as she looked at my happy face.

— **Nothing, you're hungry, I'm dead hungry, I'll go see what I can cooking.** —I said as I turned a blind eye.

While making a delicious sandwich with a glass of orange juice, I tell my mother about the day I had today. My mother was surprised and very happy at the same time. She and I were talking all night. Luckily it was Friday and I didn't have to get up so early the next day.

— **Well Mom, I'm going to go to sleep** , —I said as I got up from the sofa and yawned at him several times.

— **Yeah, I'm gonna go to sleep too**. — she said while she was doing the same thing.

I gave myself a delicious hot bass and when I put my head on the pillow I fell sound asleep. Dreaming of the wonderful day I'd had. The next morning I woke up around 10 a.m., I couldn't believe it, never since that event did I get up so late. While he was having breakfast, he'd dial Alice's cell phone to find out how she was doing and tell her what happened.

— **Hello, lost** , — Alice said as she greeted warm greeting.

— **How are you** , —I said as I took a bite out of the bread he had prepared for me.

— **I'm very well, but I have Jasper Jr sick**. —She said very calm.

— **You already took him to the doctor** , —I said in a worried voice

— **Yes, it's nothing, it's just a cold** , —she said in a calm voice.

— **I have to tell you something** , —I said as I looked for the words to tell him what had happened to me.

— **And what is it** , — she said, all intrigued,

When I told her I'd met someone and that we worked in the same place. She threw a scream over the phone that I had to move it away quickly.

— **But how he is, I imagine he's handsome** , —she said excitedly.

— **If he's handsome, and he's got a girl about Jr.'s age** , —I said while I could feel a silence on the other side of the line.

— **So he's is married** , — she said as she felt her voice change from a very cheerful to a worried tone.

— **No, he's a widower** , —I said as I tried to calm her down.

We continued to talk a little more, when he invited me to go together the four of us to a Malu concert, which will take place this weekend. I told her I had to think about it because I didn't know if Edward could go or not. And that I would answer him as soon as I knew the answer.

— **Okay, my friend, I'll leave you the child is crying** , she said while I said goodbye.

It was noon already and I hadn't received any calls from Edward. In my mind many questions were developing: How he would get home, would he get home okay, he will picked up his car?

— **Oh my God his car!** , —I said as I remembered that I had left it in the parking lot of the University.

At that moment I remembered the state of panic that I felt when I was riding in his car and that it was my fault that we had walked to the cafeteria. And I didn't dare call him. I took my phone, as I had the courage to call him., and at that very moment my cell phone rings and to my surprise was him. My heart fluttered when I saw his name reflected on the screen. I'll wait a few seconds to pick up.

— **Hello** , —I said as I ran quickly to my room.

— **Good evening, Bella, I am Edward** , —he said in a tired voice.

— **I know who you are, how you are doing?** , —I said as the heart beat so hard that it seemed to come out of my chest.

— **I fine, I'm sorry if I didn't call you earlier, but I just got back from the park** , —he said very sorry.

— **Don't worry, and how did it go** , —I said while I walked back and forth.

— **All right, I was thinking of you all the time** , —he said while his voice could be felt hoarse

— **I feel like you're getting a cold** , —I said while I was feeling very sorry for him.

— **Don't worry, this happens sometimes** , —he said while he could hear a sneeze.

We were talking for a while when I remembered what Alice told me. I don't know if it was a good idea and if I was going to accept it, however, I was filled with courage.

— **You want to go to a Malu concert this weekend** , —I said as I crossed my fingers waiting for he to say yes.

— **All right, I like the idea** , —he said while he leapt for joy.

After I hung up, I quickly called Alice, and told her if we could go to the concert. What I didn't tell him was that we wouldn't go alone, that we would go with nothing less than my best friend and her husband Jasper. After I finished talking to Alice, I was heading to the kitchen to help my mother prepare lunch.

— **I see you are very happy** , — my mother said while I have nodded my head

— **And when I can meet him** , —she said as she stared at me.

I don't know, I think it's too soon for anything to happen and I don't want to delude myself, I said as I continued to prepare lunch.

We sat down at the table and had some delicious spaghetti at pesto for lunch, which were very rich. The afternoon was gone in the blink of an eye and it was already 9 p.m. My mother was in the living room watching TV, while I was in my room finishing the last details of the work to present it at the Fair. And at that moment a the cell phone rings, I see that it is a message and when I open it it was a message from Edward.

 **Edward** : I so hope you have a nice night. and dream of the little angels.

As I read the message, I reply:

 **Bella** : Same to you, see you on Monday.

It hadn't even been a minute since I sent her the message, he sends me another one saying:

 **Edward** : I can pick you up on Monday.

 **Bella** : Yeah, you can pick me up at 7:00.

 **Edward** : Okay, so I'll see you Monday.

I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing after when I was interrupted by Edward. I went to sleep and tomorrow I'd finish what I had left. When I put my head on the pillow, I fell asleep and the less thing I would imagine was that I was going to dream of angels. However, when I was having the most beautiful dream in the blink of an eye my whole dream turned into a nightmare, I was beginning to remember that dark night. I was trying to wake up, but I couldn't, until I woke up from a scream. I sat down on the bed and when I looked at the clock and it was 5:00 in the morning, I went to the bathroom and took a bath in warm water to see if I could get rid of all the sweat I felt after waking up from that horrible nightmare.

I went back to bed and fell sound asleep. On Sunday morning, I woke up with a bad headache, went to the kitchen to take a painkiller. And I see my mother who was already making breakfast. I didn't want to tell her what happened to me so she wouldn't worry. However, when he saw me take the pills I couldn't help but wonder. I had to tell him that I had a headache, which was not a lie, but I told him that it was because I had stayed up late working.

Like every Sunday my brother Carlisle and his girlfriend Esme would come and spend the day with us. My mother was very happy when we would meets like this. And like every Sunday we prepare a delicious and juicy baked fish. I was in charge of preparing the salad, Esme was in charge of setting the table and my mother was in charge of cooking, and careful to come in when my mother was cooking because she gets hysterical, she doesn't let anyone near her or help her.

We had a very nice Sunday, Esme and I were catching up, she and Alice are like my sisters and I could always count on them. Every time I asked her for advice, they were there to advise me. When I told her that I had met someone, she was very happy, pulled me up and we went straight to my room to give her more detail. That's how the day went by, as we said goodbye to my brother and Esme, I feel the cell phone ringing. And when I saw it, it was a message from Edward. When I open and read the message, my heart beat faster, it seemed like it was going to come out of my chest.

 **Edward:** I've been thinking about you all day today.

And I see another message coming in from him

 **Edward:** I'm looking forward to Monday. You don't know how much I want to see you.

I didn't know what to do or what to say, however, it just occurred to me to say...

 **Bella:** Idem.

That reminded me of the film Ghost by Patrick Swayze, when he responded to his wife like that. I don't know if he had understood me, but that's what I thought of at the time. When another message came in from him.

 **Edward:** I'm glad you feel the same way. See you tomorrow, a kiss, Edward.

That's how he said goodbye and I don't know why or better said if I know but I didn't want to admit it, every time I finished talking to him I was speechless. At last I was able to finish the project, all that was left to do was to set it up in the presentation, but I would do it tomorrow at work, I was already very tired and I was getting ready to sleep.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

At last it was Monday, I was very nervous and I didn't know what to wear, I knocked down the shop window down, I was like crazy. Until I finally decided what I was going to wear, a brown skirt and blouse and a pair of platforms. I went to the mirror to do my makeup and the hairstyle I did was an onion, I was in such a hurry that it was the first thing that occurred to me. I left the room for breakfast and there was little time left for Edward to arrive. I didn't get to the last bite when I felt the cell phone ring, it was him.

—Mother, I'm leaving, -I said as I took my bag.

—But child, finish your breakfast, —said my mother while I closed the door.

When I saw him standing at the entrance of the building smiling at me, my heart pounded until it looked like it was going to explode. As I greeted him, I looked up and saw my mother on the balcon saying goodbye to me. At that moment my face was flushed, I never thought that after Jacob, my mother would see me with another man, but, thus was the fate

I looked around me but I couldn't see his car and it surprised me very much. He may not have picked it up and had to take a taxi to go home. When he realizes that I am looking around, he takes me by the hand and I focus my gaze on his.

— Yes, I left it in the university parking lot, —she said as if she knew what she was looking for.

—I'm so sorry for you, you had to leave that day in a taxi, —I said to her in shame.

—Don't worry, I don't live very far from here. —He said, maybe to calm me down. —What is better for you to take a taxi or a bus. —He said as he stared at me.

I usually take a bus, however, I can make an effort and take a taxi. I said, while I have a lump formed in I throat

—Then we'll take the bus, — He said as he held my hand and we headed for the bus stop.

I felt sorry for him, because of me he had to take a taxi home the other day and now he had to take a bus to work. We didn't wait five minutes when our bus arrived. Normally he comes empty, however, today justly today he had to come in full. I try to walk to the exit door, as the distance between the University and my home was not very long. He stands behind me, and every time the driver slams on the brakes he sticks closer to me, I can feel all the fragrance. A fragrance, which caused my hormones to stir.

When our stop comes, he stood in front of me to help me get off, but the driver made a turn that caused the one behind me to push me and in turn I fall on Edward. Our lips were a few inches from each other, you could feel our breathing accelerated, however nothing happened.

When we got off the bus and entered the University, we went straight to the cafeteria and sat in the same place as always, and this time we just ordered coffee. We say goodbye and head to our workplace.

When I arrived at my office luckily none of my colleagues had arrived, there was only Victoria, I gave her my regards from afar and continued to my desk. Two minutes later, Rosalie and Emmett arrived, even though they hid their relationship well, I knew they were together, I have knew it two weeks ago, when I saw them kissing in the backyard of the University. Hardly anyone went there because it was so lonely, so I took it as my refuge. When I felt sad or wanted to be alone I would go there and sit down to relieve my sorrows. They greeted me and and I greeted them too. Luckily they didn't remember that I had gone out with Edward on Friday, and I felt calm because it was a bit embarrassing to talk about my intimacy. However, it didn't last long because Jessica's enthusiast came in, and the first thing she did was to ask me how I had fared.

—All went very well, —I said as my face blushed.

—Just that, and you're not going to say anything else, —she said while everyone was in perspective.

—If only that, —I said as I continued with what I was doing.

Lunch time arrived, we all prepared to go to the cafeteria, when I feel the cell phone ringing, I take it and it was none other than Edward, inviting me to lunch outside the University.

—Boys, I don't think I'm going with you this time, —I said as everyone looked at me.

—I can imagine why, —Jessica said with a smile.

—Ok, have fun, —they all said in unison.

When I was getting ready to go out, Victoria called me, I don't know why, but I had the feeling that since I came in she didn't like me. He said I could stay a little later, and I had no choice but to say yes. On my way out of the university I meet Edward walking from one side to the other. I apologized to him for keeping him waiting, and I could see a smile on his face, causing my whole world to focus on him.

We walked to the Golbolem restaurant, an extraordinary place, not only for its food, but also for the service it offers. We ordered as a starter a source of Iberian ham and as a second course monkfish and prawns kebabs and dessert Lemon Sorbet with Cava. The atmosphere was incredible, ideal for the family and mainly for the couples. Everything was perfect until Edward asked me a question that completely changed my face.

—I can know how your husband died, —he said as he stared at me.

—I'd rather not talk about it, because it's so painful, and I'm not ready to talk yet, —I said as I stared at him.

—I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention, —he said all in sorrow.

—No problem, —I said as he held my hand.

We spent some more time talking, he was telling me how he had lost his daughter's mother, it was when his daughter was born. At that moment his world ends there, however, he had to get ahead, because of his little girl. And when he arrived in Spain, a lot of work went by and thanks to the fact that he won the lottery, he didn't have any more difficulties. I was amazed when he told me he won the lottery. I couldn't believe it, it was at that moment that I laughed out loud.

—It's true, I used to play when I was in Mexico, but I haven't had any luck until now, —he said as he placed his hands on my face.

—Ok, okay, —I said even though I didn't believe the story.

At that moment, he shows me a picture of his little girl, —Her name is Renesmee, —he said enthusiastically.

—She's very pretty, your daughter, —I said as him showed me more pictures.

He told me that since he first saw me in the University cafeteria, and then in the Radical Disco, he wanted to get to know me better. When he told me he saw me at the disco, I remembered where I had heard that voice that sounded so familiar.

—You happened to be the one who helped me that day, —I said as I crossed my fingers waiting for him to say yes.

—Yes, I went. He said very excited.

I wanted to thank you, but I can't find you, —I said as my heart beat faster.

When we saw the time, I couldn't believe it had been an hour already. As soon as we pay the bill, we leaved. He asked me if I could wait for me the time of departure, however, I said no, because I had to stay a little longer at work. I could see that his face was saddened.

When we arrived at the University we said goodbye, he was heading to the classrooms because he had to give a lecture to the 3 years, and I went back to my office. Everyone stared at me, but this time they didn't say anything and continued with what they were doing. I took the pendrive out of my bag to show everyone the job. All three of them liked it very much, that was lefted to do was to make the presentation and show it to Victoria after. We got to work and in about half an hour we all finished.

Jessica was in charge of presenting Victoria with the final work. We could see that she wasn't paying attention to what we exposed, because she didn't say anything. We were all surprised, what's happening to him. For a few weeks now, Victoria's attitude changed completely. He no longer talks to us, nor did we have lunch together, we talking only with work-related issues.

—There's something wrong with you, Victoria, —Rosalie said as she tried to get information out of him.

—No, why, —she said indifferently.

—Because you doesn't give us your opinion about the job, you don't seem to be interested. —Jessica said all upset.

—I think this is very interesting, satisfied, —she said as we all stared at each other.

We didn't understand the change Victoria had made. That's when the Maroon 5 song, Cold, started playing, it could only be Victoria's cell phone, because no one else had that tone. She immediately answered and went to her office so that no one would hear.

We were all surprised to see Victoria's reaction when she took that flame. Who would be the one who made her this nervous. We changed the subject and started talking about the plans for this weekend. Jessica had planned to go camping, while Rosalie and Emmett were going to the movies.

—Woau, they had it well in hand, —Jessica said as Rosalie and Emmett laughed.

When it was my turn to say where I would go, I told them I would go with Edward and my friends to the Malu concert.

—Don't tell me that Malú is giving a concert, —said Jessica, very surprised.

—Yes, my friend Alice bought the tickets, —I said as I made a sad cat face.

I felt sorry for her, but there was nothing I could do for her. The time passed quickly, and it was time to going us, but I had to stay a while longer and I still didn't know why. As I was saying goodbye to the boys, I headed for Victoria's office.

—With your permission, Victoria, —I said while he signaling for me to come in.

She was pointing me to sit down and waiting a second while she finished talking. She was so very angry. I didn't want to be in the shoes of the person was talking with her. She threw the phone away to hang it up.

—I need your help, —she said as I was surprised at the change in attitude, she seemed not to have been upset.

—How can I help her, —I said as she stared at me.

She told me if I could take over for a week. I was very surprised when he told me that.

—And why me, what about Jessica or Rosalie, — I said while I was still not assimilating the news. —They've been here longer, —I said very embarrassed.

—Don't worry about that, just accept it, —he said as he gave me no other options.

—Ok, but only for a week, —I said while I had no choice but to accept it.

We left the office and headed for the elevator, however, Victoria tells me to go ahead because she had left something behind.

I'm almost on the ground floor, when suddenly the power goes out. At that moment I didn't know what to do, I panicked because I was alone. I started screaming, but it was useless.

When I was about to faint, I could be see the elevator doors opening up and I don't know if I was seeing visions but I saw a shadow of a man who looked familiar.

— I couldn't be him, —I said when I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital, and I could see that Victoria was next to me. —while I was tried getting out of bed, I called Victoria.

—You're awake, I'm going to call the doctor, —she said as she touched the button behind me.

—Where I am, —I said while I was still feeling dizzy.

At the Jiménez Díaz University Hospital, —she said.

—What happened to me? —I said while I tried to remember.

—I don't know, I just know that when I saw that the elevator was blocked and I saw you lying there, I called 112, —she said as she looked at me.

—And there was no more one there, —I said as she made a strange face when I asked her that question.

—No, there was no one there, —she said while the doctor entered the room.

The doctor checked me out and everything was fine, and told me that in a few minutes I was going to be discharged. I'm so glad because I didn't want to be here another minute. Going back to the conversation I had with Victoria, it seemed very strange, I'd swear I'd seen someone in that elevator. Maybe I'd take myself for a crazy if I told her I thought I saw Jacob. Maybe it was my imagination, so I'm going to forget what I saw or dreamed, it's for the best.

I walk down the hallway the hospital to the reception to pay the bill, when I see Victoria standing at the reception desk and I thought I saw her arguing with someone, but I couldn't see who it was because she was behind the column.

—Victoria, —I said as she looked at me.

And in that I see a shadow fleeing in haste. I go up to Victoria and ask her if everything was okay and she says yes. When she finished paying the hospital bill, she offered to give me a ride, but I said no, I would rather take the bus.

I checked my cell phone and I could see that I had 24 missed calls from my mother, 12 from Edward. He called my mother so she wouldn't worry, and she explained what had happened and that as soon as she arrived at the house we would continue the conversation. And as for Edward, I sent him a message that he was fine and that we'd meet tomorrow.

I was already crazy about coming home and taking a nice bath and going to bed, but I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the elevator. The image of Jacob did not come out of my mind. Maybe it was because I missed him so much that I imagined him. That was it, it had to be that because I couldn't see the logic in it.

I finally got home, I was still feeling traumatized that I didn't want to take the elevator, so I took the stairs. I had to climb 25 steps up to the third floor. I arrived at the entrance of my apartment all agitated. My mother was waiting for me and the first thing she did was check me up and down to see if I was okay.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

It's been a week since that elevator incident. According to the technicians, it was an electrical failure that caused the elevator to stop. And I didn't really want to keep digging into it, there were other, more important things to think about. Finally the day of the Science Fair arrived, we were all very nervous. There were many jobs, but the one that caught my attention was the effects on the human population, because it was Edward's project, which he had told me about.

I looked everywhere to see if I could see it, but it was useless. There were a lot of people around who wouldn't let me see. I continued to help my colleagues set up our table. When suddenly I feel a very familiar voice.

—Good luck, —said the melodic voice as I turned to see who it was.

To my surprise it was Edward, I couldn't hide how happy I was to see him. We all appreciated his gesture while reiterating the same. He continued on his way as he was about to begin the evaluation.

The first project in which the judges were involved was Edward's project. I stared at him as he expressed himself and the way he defended his project. That's when I remembered the weekend that I had and when I introduced him to Alice.

He picked me up around 8:00 at night and we went to get Alice and Jasper. Luckily they didn't live very far from my house, just three blocks away, so we walked. When I touched the doorbell, it was Alice herself who gave us the warm welcome.

—Good Evening, Alice —I said as I gave her a kiss and a hug.

—It was about time, —she said as she looked up and down at Edward.

—Alice, this Edward, —I said as he reached out his hand to greet her.

—Pleased to meet you, —she said as she greeted him. —Come in, don't just stand there, —he said as he stepped aside to let us through.

While we were going in, Alice was calling Jasper to come say hello. When we made the corresponding presentations, we left for the concert. It would be held in the Alcalá-Palace. We went in Jasper's car, I sat down with Edward in the back, I went to great lengths to keep from having a panic attack.

—Are you fine, Bella?, —said Edward as if he knew, what was going on.

—Yes, —I said so he wouldn't worry.

Since I started going out with him, my fear of riding in cars has perhaps disappeared, maybe not complete, but I could take it. When we arrived at the concert venue, Jasper and Edward went to park the car, while Alice and I stood in line to enter. There were a hundred people, fortunately we were able to sit on the ground floor. The concert was wonderful, we had a lot of fun, laughed, drank and we took pictures of each other.

When it was time to leave, Jasper and Edward went to get the car and I stayed with Alice waiting for them. I couldn't wait to ask Alice what she thought of Edward.

—Aunt, he is handsome man, —she said enthusiastically.

—And, what else, —I said hoping he'd say something else.

The truth is, he's a guy, super interesting, kind, funny, I don't have words to describe it, she said .

—I'm glad you liked him, I hope my mother thinks the same, —I said

—Who, Angela, of course, if he's going to like you, he's a guy who knows how to win people over, —she said to reassure me.

You know what, if he's that charismatic, I don't want to see what he'll be like in the other. She said with a very itchy smile.

—What other business? —I said because I didn't understand the question.

—You know very well, —she said.

—Alice, calm down!, —I said —We haven't had our first kiss yet and you're already talking to me about sex. — I said as my cheeks turned from pink to an intense pink.

At that moment the boys arrived, and when I saw Edward's face, I remembered what Alice told me, if he's that charismatic, I don't want to see him on the other matter. Oh, my God, my face was getting rosier from the embarrassment I felt.

—You feel fine, —said Edward as he touched my forehead.

—Yes, why? —I said

—You have no fever, —he said all relieved.

Alice and I looked at each other, because she did know why she was like this. Jasper and Edward couldn't understand it, and we had to tell him it was just girl stuff and that only we understood we.

In that I feel a voice in the distance saying to me, —B _ella, Bella, wake up._ When I reacted it was Jessica and Rosalie who were touching me.

—Bella, it's our turn, wake up, —Jessica said very seriously.

I was so bewildered by Edward that I didn't see the time go by. We explained to the judges that bottlenose dolphins (Tursiops truncatus), are a species of cetaceans of which there are more than 30 species, it is the most common and best known. This is because they are often held in captivity, as their sociable nature and intelligence make them the star of many shows. However, in the wild, these dolphins live in groups of up to 10 or 12 individuals. Like the other dolphins, they have an echolocation system to locate their food. One of the characteristics of these dolphins is that they help each other to corral their prey. They frequently cross the wake left by the boats and sometimes approach the swimmers to play with them.

The judges were very impressed with the presentation we gave, now we just have to wait for the result. While we waited for the results of the judges, I went to where Edward was. I congratulated him on his magnificent presentation, and he reiterated the same to me. We stayed there for an hour, until finally the judges called us all to give the final verdict.

We were very nervous, I squeezed Edward's hand very hard, he had to hug me so that I could calm down and his hand would be free to avoid a possible fracture. The judges started with 15 mentions and then with the first three and the third place went to the medical students of the University of Salamanca, with their project ¨El cancer and their orígenes¨, the second place was for Edward's project, I was happy for him, I gave him a big hug and congratulated him as well as all his colleagues. However, I was concerned at the same time, 30 papers had been submitted and only 13 had yet to be mentioned, including our own. When we heard the judges say that the first place was for ¨La Marine Biodiversity: Dolphins and their hábitat¨, we couldn't believe it, it was our job. At that moment and without thinking I threw myself at Edward and kissed him. They all stared at us, and when I realized what I did I turned away, yet he pulled me back to him and this time it was him who kissed me. It was a passionate kiss that took our breath away. We both wanted the same thing, however, there was no special occasion for it to happen, until now. We both stared at each other with our faces glued together and breathing fast, because of the kiss we gave each other.

—Bella, Bella, tell him they're calling us, —Jessica said while she pushed me away from Edward's arms.

We were very happy, however, the happiness was not full. ¿Where was Victoria? Maybe the boss left without saying goodbye and didn't see the final result.

—Well, let it go to hell, that's not going to prevent us from celebrating this great triumph in style. —Rosalie said as we all supported her with a loud scream. —She's missing it there, —said Rosalie.

We went back to La Radical and had the time of our lives, we danced, and this time I was the first one to go to the dance floor with Edward. At that moment they were playing Dj Tiësto's music.

—Where were you? —Jessica said while we were still on the dance floor.

—Why, —he said as he did not understand the question.

—Because he's been someone else since he met you, —she said as she pointed at me. —You don't want to imagine what it was like, —she said as she disappeared into the crowd.

—What did he tell you? —I said while I could see a smile on his face.

—Nothing that wasn't true, —he said as we continued to dance.

The night passed quickly, it was time to leave, we said goodbye to the boys while we were on our way to the bus stop. Luckily the bus was empty and we sat in the seats at the end of the bus. I was so tired, my eyes were closing. He takes my head and rests it on his shoulder so he can rest. I didn't take too long to fall asleep. When I feel him sweetly waking me up with a kiss on the forehead.

—Bella wakes up, it's time to get off, —he said in a melodic voice.

We walked to the entrance of the building when I invited him in because it was after 12 am, but he refused.

—Then, good night, —he said as he said goodbye with a passionate kiss.

I stood in the driveway until he took a cab. I was so excited that I didn't even notice it when I got into the elevator and marked the third floor, and when I came to react I was already standing in front of the door of my apartment.

—Good evening, miss, —said my mother as she sat in the dark on the sofa in the living room.

—What a fright, —I said as I placed my hands on my chest.

—That's what I say, you couldn't call and tell me where you were, you had me scared, —she said in an angry voice.

—Excuse me, I didn't see the time. —I said with my head down.

—I hope you won't do it again, —she said.

The next morning I woke up with a bad headache, had only slept for 3 hours and had to get ready to go to work. He looked like a zombie, with those dark circles under his eyes. I smeared Hydrolyze under my eyes, and in just a few seconds my face looked different. I go to the kitchen and make myself some scrambled eggs with orange juice for breakfast. My mother gets up and kisses me on the forehead when she hears the noises in the kitchen.

—You anointed yourself with hydrolyze, ¡no! —she said.

—And as you know, —I asked

—For the cream you left in your left eye, —she said as she ran to the mirror that was hanging on the wall in front of the front door.

—No, no, I can be, —I said as I was looking for a wet wipe in my bag.

The doorbell rings, it was Edward, I told him to go upstairs because it wasn't ready yet.

—Come in, —I said as he kissed me welcome.

—Mother, Mother, —I shouted, —Here is Edward, —I said to come and meet him.

As I finished giving the introductions, I ran to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I don't know what was going on back there in the living room, so I rushed to make sure my mother didn't overdo it.

However, to my surprise the two of them were laughing out loud, I couldn't believe it. They seemed to have known each other for years. I never saw my mother liked them the boyfriends she had brought home neither when I was a teenager, neither when I was with Jacob, it took him a month for her to come into trust with Jacob, and Edward accomplished the impossible.

—I'm ready, —I said as I said goodbye to my mother.

—Well, Angela, I'll see you another day, — He said while I was surprised to see that.

I pressed the elevator button, and while waiting for the elevator to come up, I looked at Edward, and I say.

—What did you do? —I said as I looked at it.

—Of what? — He said.

—How did you get my mother to trust you like that, —I said as he laughed.

—I just started talking about you. —he said with a sweet smile that caused me to melt all me.

—And what did they talk about me, —I said all curious.

—That's a secret between her and me, —he said.

When I was about to say something, he gave me a sweet kiss. We move away when we feel the sound of the elevator doors opening. At the time, two women living next door to my apartment were inside the elevator. They stared at us. We both said hello and got into the elevator. Before the elevator doors closed, I felt a whisper that I couldn't hear well, yet I could imagine it.

—Who are those people, —Edward asked.

—Those are two gossips old who spend their lives talking about people and have nothing else to do, —I said annoyingly.

We were walking down the hallway at the university, when he held my hand. I stared at him, and he smiled at me. They all stare at us and I blush at the grief I felt at that moment. He walked me to the office, greeted my colleagues and left.

—Woau, —Jessica said, all excited.

I continued to walk very smiling towards my workplace.

—I see we're making progress, —Rosalie said. —And I'm glad you're happy. —She said.

—But be careful not to go too fast, —Jessica said.

—Ok, if they knew he is patient with me, —I said while seeing for Victoria's office.

—We don't know what happened to her, —Rosalie said when she saw me looking at the boss's office.

The morning flew by and it was lunchtime and Victoria had not yet arrived. This time I went to lunch with my colleagues. We ordered bread with hamburger and fries and a delicious shake. I looked everywhere but there was no sign of Edward, lsince he left me at the office I haven't been able to reach him, not even came to lunch. He rang his cell phone and didn't answer. Maybe he's teaching a class and his cell phone's off.

We returned to the office and to our surprise Victoria was there. With a worried look on his face and we don't know why.

—Good evening, —Jessica said sarcastically. —You disappear and say nothing, —she said.

—Excuse me guys, I had an emergency that day and had to leave without saying goodbye, —she said very calmly. —and how it went, —Victoria said .

-Ah! An emergency," Rosalie said even though she didn't believe the story.

—And it's all this ok, —Emmett said, very worried.

—More or less, there's still one more thing to do, —she said. —They haven't answered my question, —he said as he put on a worried face.

—We did very well, they gave us first place, —I said as Rosalie and Jessica looked at me.

We had to tell her, though we know she doesn't give a damn what we did, because she's the boss after all. Time passed and it was 4:30 in the afternoon and nothing from Edward. I called him to see if he'd come with me or not, but I can't reach him I was already worried, something must have happened to him or to the child, not that God wanted it.

I got a call coming in from an unknown number.

—It's Mrs. Swan, —said the unknown voice.

—Yes, who is he? —I said already with a nervous nerves.

—We are speaking to you from the Princess Hospital, we have a patient here named Edward, —said the unknown voice.

Only from hearing the word Hospital, some images from two years ago came to mind. My legs started shaking and I didn't know what to say.

—But it's okay, nothing happened to him, right! —I said while I could barely speak.

—We wouldn't know what to say, you should come and see the doctor, he's the only one who can tell you, —said the voice.

I started right away for the hospital, called a taxi that was passing by at the time. And when I got there, I imagined what was probably just my imagination. I imagined the worst, I have never been so pessimistic, however, since what happened 2 years ago, I have become paranoid. That's when my tears started coming out.

—There's no way I'm going through this again, —I said while I couldn't hold back my tears.

I arrived at the hospital reception desk and asked what room Edward Cullen was in. I was told you were in room 211. I walked quickly there. I stood in front of the door, I was in the uncertainty of whether I was going in or not.


	5. 5

Chapter 5

I stood in front of the door for over 5 minutes when I filled up with courage and walked in. I was deeply relieved to see him. Only one arm was in a cast and you could see some scratches on his face. TThe doctor was next to him checking on him.

— **Sorry doctor, I'm Bella Swan** , —I said while I was not taking my eyes off Edward's.

— **Ah, so you're Bella, nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Seth Clearwater, friend of this big head's**. —He said very smiling.

— **Yes I am** , —I said.

— **If you knew how he has talked about you** , —he said laughing.

— **Ah, speaking of me, then I mustn't ask how he is, why he must be in the best of health** , —I said while I was soothing myself .

— **This hardhead gave me a scare when he came in** , —the doctor said.

While he was telling me the story of how Edward got to the hospital. He told me they found it all bloody in a corner of a dumpster near the university. And they called the ambulance right away. All he had was a fractured arm, a bruised rib and blows to the face.

— **But what happened to you to get left like that?** —I said while I stared at him waiting for him to answer me.

— **I don't have the slightest idea** , —Edward said. — **Only when I said goodbye to you this morning and walked to my office did they take me from behind and hit me on the head**. —He said, still dazed.

— **And the phone** , —I said as I sat next to him.

— **Looks like I lost it or it got stolen, I don't know** , —he said while he put one hand behind me.

— **Well, I'm leaving go** , —the doctor said.

Alice and Jasper went to the hospital as soon as they heard the news. We were talking for a while there. When Alice pulled me out of the room and she told me she was very worried that this wasn't just a robbery simple. I stared at her.

— **No, maybe** , —I said as I began to laugh.

— **Ah, you're laughing, first it was the elevator and now it's Edward, something's not right** , —she said as she walked around.

— **I didn't know you by fortune teller skills, calm down, okay, don't be paranoid**. —I said while I was laughing and laughing.

— **Ah well you know, I know what I'm saying** , —she said, all angry.

When we entered the room again, Jasper and Edward stared at us.

— **What's so funny, I say, if I can know** , —Edward said as I stood beside him.

— Nothing, a madness that Alice told me, —I said as I stroked Edward's hair.

—It's not crazy, —Alice said.

As Alice told the guys what she had thought, Edward's face changed completely. You could see how worried he was.

—Don't worry, It's a just Alice's insanity, —I said trying to calm him down.

Well, to avoid this, we're going to hire a security service for you and my daughter while as long as we don't know what's going on. —He said very seriously.

—Oh, your daughter, —I said as I put my hands on my head.

—Oh, if you must be with the nanny, —he said very worried.

I offered to take care of Reneesme until he was discharged from the hospital. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I lent her my cell phone to called the nanny. Everything was already square, as soon as I left the hospital Alice and Jasper accompanied me to Edward's house to look for the girl.

When we reached the building where Edward lives, on Avenida del Paseo de las Castellanas, we told the doorman we were coming from part Edward, to please let the nanny know we were here. He called Edward's apartment very suspicious.

—Miss, Jane, here are some gentlemen looking for you. The doorman said.

—If it's them, then I'll show them in. —He said.

—You can go up, it's the fifth floor, apartment 50. —He said as he showed us where the elevator was.

—Elevator! —I said from the inside.

—There's something wrong with you, —Alice said as she started to sweat cold.

I told him that since what happened in the elevator, I've been afraid to get on one. But not to worry about me that I was going to make the effort. When we arrived at Edward's apartment I couldn't believe that getting on the elevator, yet my hands and legs were shaking. We rang the ticbell, and the one who received us was Reneesme herself.

—Hello, little one, I'm a friend of your dad's, I can pass, —Alice said in a sweet voice.

—Let them pass, —said the nanny.

I was explaining to the nanny what happened while Alice helped the girl pack. While we were saying goodbye to the nanny, Jasper started the car, the funny thing is that the girl didn't say goodbye to her, however, I didn't put much stock in it. And as we were walking down Calle El Viso, Jasper looked in the rearview mirror and gestured to Alice.

—What is happed? — I said as I looked at Alice.

—Nothing, don't worry, —she said as she kept looking in the mirror.

—What do you mean, nothing and you keep looking in the mirror, —I said furiously.

Ok, I think we're being followed, so hold on tight to the girl we're going to loose him. Alice said as she fastened her seat belt.

I held Renee tight like Alice told me to, I was on edge. I closed my eyes, while I was praying, when I felt Alice say.

—Bella, we're here. —She said.

—Yeah, —I said as I looked everywhere

—Don't worry Jasper lost them, —she said to reassure me.

I told the Alices and Jasper if I wanted to come up but they said it wasn't, because too late. I went upstairs with Renee and when my mother saw me with the girl, she was surprised.

—It's a long story, I'll tell you now, —I said while I was taking the girl to my room.

It was already 10:30 at night, I was exhausted after my day today, and I wanted a hot shower, I put the girl to bed. And as soon as she fell asleep I went out to the living room to tell my mother what had happened. She was horrified by what I told her and what Edward wanted to do.

—Oh, Edward, I didn't call him, —I said. —There is truth, if he doesn't have a phone. —I said while I remembered it

Tomorrow I'll buy him one and give him the surprise. Remembering what he said about having bodyguards, I couldn't believe it, woau, my world really has changed, from one moment to the next. I haven't processed it yet and I don't even know how to process the idea of having a bodyguard. This thing that was happening to me wasn't normal. I'm going to have to agree with Alice that what really happened to me in the elevator, the accident that Edward had and now the persecution, was not just a coincidence. And someone's behind all this. I'm going to the police tomorrow before I go to the hospital to have them investigate.

I went to sleep, however, I couldn't sleep, I was on the bed from one side to the other, until I had to get up and sit in the armchair near the window and read to see if the dream would come to me. Maybe the tension was so great that it was what caused my insomnia.

I've been to read Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, and when I was in Chapter 10. A dream came over me at that moment that I didn't know when I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning in the chair, Renee was still asleep. I take my cell phone and tiptoe to the bathroom, I dial Victoria but she doesn't answer me. I had to dial Jessica and explain that I couldn't go to college today.

As soon as I finished talking to Jessica, I took a bath and brushed my teeth. I'm going to the kitchen to see what I could make for breakfast. For the child I prepared a delicious milk with chocolate and bread. And for us, an orange juice with scrambled eggs. It was only 6 a.m. and I usually get up later and when my mother saw me in the kitchen she was surprised.

—Child, what a bug has bitten you that you're up than early. —She said.

—I'm going to see if I'm going to the police station, — I said as I made breakfast fast

—Ostia do what, —she said worried.

When I told him that maybe the events that were happening weren't normal. She just stared at me.

—And you think they'll figure it out, —she said very angry.

—Well, mother, I'll give it a try, —I said while I finished the last bite.

—Okay, but then don't tell me it was all for nothing, because I'm going to tell you I told you, —she said as she started breakfast. And what are you going to do with the child, —she said.

Now I'm going to wake her up and in an hour the nanny will be here to pick her up. I said as I walked to my room.

Good thing Renee didn't give me any trouble to bring her home and wake her up. I left the girl with my mother, she was in a hurry and still had to go to the hospital. I reminded my mother that the nanny's name is Jane.

It was already 8 a.m. and I was standing in front of the police station. That's when I remembered what happened to me about two years ago, when I lost my father Charlie and my husband Jacob. I filled up with courage and went inside, I asked the cop who was at the door where I could make a report. He points to the window on my right, I thank him and I keep walking.

-Good morning, I want to make a report, -I said as I looked at the officer

Good morning, how can we help you," said the officer.

I told him about the events that were happening to me and I was afraid that a tragedy might happen. The officer searched everything and told me that they were going to investigate so I wouldn't worry. Maybe I wasn't very calm because I knew that they might not find anything, but my conscience was clear, since at least I made the report. As I was leaving the station, I walked to the bus stop to go to the hospital.

-Fuck, the phone.- I said while putting my hands on my head

I had to go back and go into the store two blocks away to and buy a cell phone from Edward. As I was leaving the store I saw the bus and signaled him to stop. I sit in the back of the bus, take out my iPod and start listening to Melendi's music.

When I get to the hospital, and I see Dr. Seth talking to Edward, my legs start to shake,

—You arrived, —said Edward very cheerful.

—I don't bite, —the doctor said.

—Everything's fine with him, doctor?, —I said a little worried.

—He, he's in one piece, we're discharging him this afternoon. —He said,

I was deeply relieved when I heard those words that I couldn't wait to give him his new phone.

—Chachán! —I said very excited.

—What is this, —he said.

—Open it and shut up, —I said while I couldn't stand the slowness Edward had in opening the present.

—Woau, he said all excited, —An amazing Samsung S5, he said very excited.

—But why did you make that expense, —he said.

—Because I can and I wanted to surprise you, —I said as I stroked her hair.

He grabbed me by the arm and pushed me towards him, in an instant I was in Edward's muscular arms. When he gave me a delicious kiss as a form of payment. Woau, I was out of breath when Edward's colleagues came in to see him. I pulled myself out of bed. My face was blushing with joy. I greeted them all and left the room so they could talk in peace.

That's when I saw Dr. Seth again, called him and approached him, asking him a few questions.

—It's true that everything is fine with him?, —I said as I stared at him.

—Of course, —he said, —I would never lie to my patients even if they were my friends, —he said very seriously.

—Ah, he needs care now, it's true, However, that madman won't let himself be helped, —doctor said .

—I wish you luck with him, —doctor said as he walked away with a big smile.

It's been half an hour since I spoke to the doctor, when he came in to personally hand deliver the discharge. We were very happy.

—I'll be waiting for you in a fortnight to take off that cast, ah, take care, — doctor said.

—Please make this madman take all the medicine I prescribed, — doctor said as he looked at me and patted me on the back.

—Ok, —I said while I was taking Edward out in a wheelchair.

We stood in the hospital lobby waiting for a taxi to show up.

—We're going to your house or mine, —I said while helping him get out of the chair. We stood in the hospital lobby waiting for a taxi to show up.

-We're going to your house or mine, -I said while helping him get out of the chair.

—Let's go to mine, —he said with a mischievous smile.

I signal the taxi that was coming at the time. I tell the driver to please take us to Avenida del Paseo de las Castellana. It only took us five minutes to get to Edward's apartment. As we greet the doorman, Edward and I walk to the elevator.

—You're all right, sir, —the doorman said as he helped us dial the elevator button.

—Yes, thank you, —Edward said.

When we entered the elevator, we felt some shouting, — wait, wait, —said a voice. They were two couples, one was a young couple and the other was an elderly couple. We had to run to the end of the elevator. We mark the fifth floor and they mark the third. Edward wouldn't take his eyes off me until the two of us we were finally left alone in the elevator

—It's about time they got off, —Edward said in a euphoric voice.

—Why do you say that? —I said while I was doing the unintended one.

—You know very well, —he said with a mischievous smile.

And in that moment he pulls me towards him and fractions of a second was in his arms. Despite being in the hospital for only one day, Edward smelled great, which made me unable to resist him. Our lips began to rub together to the point where we couldn't stop kissing. It seemed like there was nothing around us and only the two of us existed. We didn't even split up when the elevator got to him apartment. The elevator doors opened and we continued to kiss up to the apartment door. Where he asked me to take the keys to the house out of his right pocket. As he continued to kiss me I tried to open the door as quickly as possible.

However, it was useless, and I feel the door was opening, but we didn't realize it. And that's when I try to lean on the door and without realizing it, I fall to the ground, even though Edward tried to keep me from falling, he couldn't. Edward looks ahead and I could see that his face was paralyzed, and when I look ahead to see what put him that way, my face also becomes paralyzed.

—It can't be, it can't be, —I said while he kept repeating it over and over again.


	6. 6

Chapter 6

It was a total surprise, never in my life had I gone through such a shame, because who opened the door was Jane the nanny of Edward's daughter, we did not know what to do, or what to say, my face turned pale of the shame I felt at the time and I imagine that Edward felt the same. When Edward reacted, he helped me to get up from the floor. Who could imagine that I could see anyone in the house at 10:00 in the morning? We thought Jane wouldn't be back until 4:00 p.m., when it was time to pick up the girl from the garden. Now I wonder what the nanny was doing there at that hour, I really I don't understand.

— **You're fine** , —he said as he helped me up.

— **Yes, I am fine** , —I said as I looked at her with rage. — **Fucking hell, Jane, you ruined my day** , —I said inside me.

— **Sir, Cullen is here** , —she said as she stepped aside so we could get in. Ah!, Mrs. Swan, —she said indifferently.

— **Please, just call me Bella** , — I said while she took my words indifferently and continued to speak with Edward.

— **What would you like for lunch, sir?** — she said as if she owned the house.

— **Don't worry, Bella and I have plans** , —he said as he hugged me.

— **Zas!** , —I said inside me. You could see on his face that he didn't like what Edward said to him at all, but I didn't give a damn what he thought. This moment is ours alone and no one else's. She had no choice but to leave for home until 4:00 p.m., which was the time to pick up the girl.

We had a wonderful day all by ourselves. The day went by very quickly, in the blink of an eye it was almost 4pm, and at any moment Reneesme and her nice nanny would arrived. When I feel, a little voice.

— **Dad, I'm home** , —child said while she ran into her father's arms.

I was sitting on the couch when I saw him hugging his daughter and giving her a tender kiss, how cute that looked this scene. At that moment I felt envious but at the same time sad, but it was an envy not of evil but a noble envy, because I imagined what it would have been like if I had had a baby with Jacob. My tears streamed down my cheeks, seeing that scene.

— **Something's wrong** , —Edward said while he watched me cry.

— **Nothing, I was just moved to see them together because of the tender embrace you gave your daughter** , —I said as I wiped away my tears.

— **You want one** , —he said as he opened his good arm because the other couldn't open it because of the cast. I felt fulliled, the three of us were hugging, we looked like a happy family.

— **We look like a family,** —I said as he looked at me.

— **We look like no, we're a family** —he said as my heart was oppressed to listen of those words.

For dinner I prepared the gazpacho machengo dinner that Edward likes so much. It was after 8 pm, Edward invited me to stay, I didn't know what to do, but in the end I decided to stay, after seeing his puppy face begging me to stay.

I called my mother so she wouldn't worry, she had no objection to me just letting you know of any changes she made. Edward showed me the guest room that happened to be next to his. His apartment has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, with south west facing, you could see from there the avenue. It was really a temptation, to be next to each other.

I went into the shower, to see if I could get rid of the hospital smell that I had on me while I was preparing the bathroom, I looked in my bag for some panties, and luckily I always have one in my bag in case of emergency, I put my iPod. That's when I started humming the song Tú me cambiaste la vida de Toni Mateo.

Fue un día como cualquiera nunca olvidaré la fecha coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y el lugar algo mágico pasó tu sonrisa me atrapo...

Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí, la, la, la.

That's how I felt, actually, even though I didn't do it very well, but it didn't matter, yet I continued to sing. Anyway, nobody listening to me anyway, well, I thought so. When I heard a noise in the room. I wrapped myself in the towel to see who, however, no one was there. When I saw a nightgown on the bed, I was surprised.

— **This had to be Edward** , —I said, — **Fuck, he must have heard me sing, or he told me to shout, because you couldn't call it singing** , —I said while I was feeling an embarrassment.

I didn't dare leave the room, so I decided to call him on the phone.

— **Hello** , —he said in a melodic voice.

That's when I went blank, I didn't know what to say.

— **You're not going to talk to me** , —he said as he could feel his footsteps walking this way.

— **Please don't come in** , —I said as he stopped.

— **You were the one who came in and left me this nightgown** , —I said

That's right, and I also put a bag of clean clothes next to the bed for you, —I think it's your size, —he said as he walked to the other side of the bed.

At what point did this man buy all this stuff. I couldn't believe it.

— **You wouldn't have bothered** , —I said while I was checking the bag.

I had bought a cool dress from the designer Bottega Veneta, the freshness of the dress resembles that of the ice cream, it is the new must of the season. Not to mention the shoes, it was a Chanel sandal that matched my dress. I also bought a sleeping set. I didn't dare ask him how much all that had cost, let alone if he had heard me sing.

You're going to keep talking on the phone or you're going to open the door for me, —he said in a serious voice.

— **Okay, I'll be right out** , —I said as I finished putting on my sleeping clothes.

I open the door, when I see him leaning against the door of his room.

— **It was about time** , —he said as he looked at me.

— **Thank you very much, for everything** , —I said — **I don't understand at what point you bought all this** , —I said while I was keeping my eyes on him.

I was surprised when he said he had that bought a week ago, I couldn't believe it. Looks like I already had it prepared and well prepared. We were in the living room watching a romantic movie, both of us lying on the couch, while your daughter was dreaming about the little angels.

My eyes were closing, I was tired from the day I'd had. As I blinked I felt Edward hugging me and when I turned my face I could see that I was exhausted and even snoring.

— **Of, he even looked nice in his sleep, despite his snoring,** —I said inside me.

I didn't even move, I stared at him and didn't even notice when I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I felt disoriented, I didn't know where I was. As I looked around, I noticed that he was in a room but not the one Edward had given me, so it must be his, but, uh.. how I got here, if he was have a plastered arm. He really couldn't explain it to me, but he wasn't anywhere. When I see him come out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel from the waist down.

— **Oh, my God, what a body** , —I said to myself inside.

It seemed like my eyes wanted to get out of my face. He comes up to me and gives me a sweet kiss.

— **How did I get here** , —I said as I stared at him.

When he arrived, he just said.

— **But as it is, I don't understand you** , —I said. — **Somehow I got to your room** , —I said as I watched her dress.

As soon as he finished getting dressed he left the room without telling me how he got to his room. I quickly wrapped myself in the sheet and went to my room. I showered and brushed my teeth quickly. I put on the clothes he had bought me. When I left the room, breakfast was already ready. While he was waking up his little girl I finished breakfast and started washing the slab. When I feel the phone ringing, I imagine it's Jane the Nanny.

— **Hear** , —I said as I felt his breath on the other side.

— **Who's talking to me?** —she said very emboldened.

— **I am Bella** , —I said, —I recognized her voice at once.

He was silent for a few seconds when he answered me.

— **Ah, I'm Jane, Mrs. Bella,** —she said.

She didn't take long to come up, when she was already ringing the bell, I open the door and I could see the bitterness on his face. She didn't seem to like it that I was there, much less that I was the one who opened the door. She didn't seem to like it that I was there, much less that I was the one who opened the door. I had the impression that she was in love with Edward and seemed jealous, but I didn't give a damn.

— **Good morning** , —she said as I reiterated the greeting.

Edward finished dressing Reneesme, and as I was saying goodbye to the girl, he was giving the instructions to the nanny. The child and I liked each other right from the start and according to Edward she is not like that with everyone and especially with strangers. Maybe it's because he sees in me a maternal face. As we were about to leave, Reneesme grabs one of my legs and hugs me very tightly.

— **Don't go** , — the child said looking at me with watery eyes.

I carry her and sit with her on the couch in the livingroom, it seems she didn't want to stay with the nanny alone.

— **Leave her, it's like this every morning** , —Edward said annoyed.

But since I was going to leave her like this, I couldn't. I tried to calm her down and promised her that if she didn't cry and behave and let us go, I would go with her to the park. She agreed with me.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Edward said about the girl, that every morning is the same tantrum. Something must be going on, the child's like this. When we got into the elevator, I said to Edward,

— **Do you think it's normal for your daughter to stick to you like a piece of gum that you can't take off** , —I said as I looked at him.

— **I think so, since I hired Jane, she's like that** , —he said.

— **And how is the relationship between her and the nanny?** — I said.

 **I think it's good, I don't know** , —he said. — **When I get home, the girl immediately runs into my arms and doesn't want to say goodbye her after**. —he said without attaching much importance.

— **But you haven't thought anything might happen, and you still haven't noticed** , —I said while I was introduced him to the bug of doubt.

— **Remember that I told you that she doesn't give herself to everyone** , —he said, although you could see the uncertainty on her face.

This time we would go in taxis, because of his arm in a cast, which prevented him from driving and we didn't want to take a bus to avoid the risk of his being hurt. While I was waiting for him in the lobby of the building, he went out to look for one. I start talking to the doorman and ask him.

— **How does the child behave after Edward leaves her with the nanny** , —I said while I couldn't stay with this doubt that I was going crazy.

— **I can't tell you, miss, after the sir leave, Jane takes her to kindergarten** , —he said kindly. **But now that I'm remembering, the child cries all the time** , —he said.

Edward then beckons me, I thank the doorman and say goodbye to him. Edward opens the door for me like a gentleman. When we were in the cab, he asked me what I was talking about with the doorman.

— **And how do you know I've been talking to him?** — I said

 **Because I know you, even though you've been together for two months now**. He said, holding my chin.

Nothing, I was just asking her how the child behaves after you leave. I said as long as I could see the serious look on his face.

— **Fuckin, Bella, again with that** , —he said very angry, — **I told you everything was fine with her, it's her nonsense**. —He said.

I could see on his face how angry he was, this the first time I saw him like this. When we got to the University, he helped me out of the taxi, and quickly left without saying goodbye.

— **You're not even going to say goodbye** , —I said as I yelled at him.

He stopped and turned around, gave me a kiss on the cheek and resumed his course. This was our first fight or rather his fight because I was just worried about his daughter and and he gets angry.

I arrive at the office, greet everyone and sit at my desk, check my emails. Jessica's coming to me.

— **Is everything all right** , —she said as one did not escape her.

— **Yes, just a small difference with Edward, nothing important** , —I said so he wouldn't ask any more questions, but it was worse.

— **And what is it** , —she said, all intrigued.

— **It's nothing, it has a solution, don't worry** , —I said even though I knew she wasn't satisfied.

— **Bella!** , **You don't have to go to the aquarium today**. —Rosalie said while I was thinking.

— **Today what day it is** , —I said inside me, — **True, today is Wednesday, I forgot**. —I said very embarrassed.

I was saved by the bell Rosalie, because Jessica was not just going to stay like that without knowing what happened to Edward. I quickly collected the things I needed to take the samples from the Dolphins. When I feel Jessica scream.

— **Wait for me, I'm going with you** , —she said.

— **Hell** , —I said inside me.

Like my day couldn't get any worse than it already was. I now have Jessica's company, even though she is not a bad person, but I didn't want any sermons at the moment. I needed to be alone, but since I'm going to say no.

— **Okay, I'll wait for you** , —I said while I had no choice.

While I was waiting for Jessica, I dialed Edward but he wouldn't answer me. I was worried because the last time I called him, he ended up in the hospital. I yelled at Jessica that I was waiting for her in the university lobby. I walked quickly to Edward's office but he's not there. My heart began to beat faster and I continued the search in the classrooms, and to my surprise he was teaching a class.

I felt a deep relief, I didn't want to disturb him, but he looked handsome teaching. So I left him a message telling him where I was going to be. When I got to the lobby, Jessica was already waiting for me.

— **We're going** , —I said

— **You went to say goodbye to Edward** , didn't you!, —she said.

— **Of course** , —I said as I took my hand out to stop the taxi passing by.

— **Please, let's go to the Zoo Aquarium** , —I said to the taxi driver.

— **Immediately** , —said the taxi driver.

When I look at the driver I don't know why his voice sounded familiar, and I kept looking at him.

— **Are you fine?,** **miss** , —said the taxi driver.

— **I'm sorry, we know each other from somewhere?** , —I said as I kept looking at him.

— **I don't think so** , —he said, although he can see his nervousness.

When we got to the aquarium, Sam was waiting for us there. He's the dolphin trainer.

— **Bella, but how handsome is that man** , —Jessica said as she drooled over him,

— **Calm down, Jess** , —I said very embarred, —Both he and you are married, —I said as I watched the disappointment he felt when I told him I was married.

— **Ufa!, what a pity** , —she said, —but it's not a sin to look, right, —she said with a smile.

— **You don't change** , —I said as long as he won't stop laughing.

We had a good time with Sam and his magnificent dolphins, after we took samples of the animals, as a reward we were given a fabulous show. At the time I was thinking about Edward and Reneesme how great it would be if they were here. But I didn't know how long he was gonna be mad at me. And that's when I feel the cell phone ringing and to my surprise it was him. I answer quickly.

— **Bella, I'm sorry about this morning** , —he said in a sweet voice, — **You just wanted to help and I got angry about it** , —he said.

— **Don't worry** , —I said. —I shouldn't have gotten involved, —I said while he was sort of right.

— **No, if you have to, we're a family now, and you have to have your say too,** — he said, —I just have to get used to it, that's all, — he said with his melodic voice.

— **I'll wait for you at the house** , —he said.

— **Not this time, I have to go home** , —I said — **But we can arrange a dinner for the four of us at my house, what do you think** , —I said very enthusiastically.

I was could feel a silence, until him decided to answer me.

— **Okay** , —he said in a sad voice.

— **Well, I'll see you tomorrow** , —I said all excited. - **A kiss**. I said as I said goodbye to him.

— **Another one for you**. He said


	7. 7

**Chapter 7**

I couldn't believe it's been exactly two months since I started dating Edward. I never imagined that after what happened two years ago, I would fall in love again. I thought my life ended the moment I lost Jacob; however, look at me now, my life made sense again, when I met Edward. Nevertheless, not everything was happiness, even though I didn't want to remember Jacob, I couldn't, I couldn't, his memories still lingered. Now that I remember, I still have the Jacob's clothes in the closet. And every time I saw her, my tears ran down my cheeks.

— **I couldn't go on like this, I had to do something** , —I said for myself.

I set out this weekend to donate all of Jacob's clothes to the Church, so that I could help those most in need, and thereby help me forget it.

Today is a special day, it's the first time I invited Edward to dinner at the house, every time he came here it was just to pick me up to go for the college. So I had to do everything I could possible and also the impossible to make it all work out. It wasn't the first time I was cooking for him, howewer, I was nervous, and I had no fucking idea what I was going to make.

It was already 4 p.m., when I ran out of the office, I quickly took the elevator, it only took me a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. At that moment I didn't even remember to call Edward to let him know I was leaving first, I took the first taxi that showed up, at that moment I feel my cell phone ringing, was Edward. Something must have happened and he won't be able to come.

— **Something's wrong** , —I said very worried.

— **Nothing, you just didn't tell me you were leaving** , —he said as he laughed.

— **I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and I didn't want to be late** , —I said. — **And I still don't know what to do** , —I said almost in tears.

— **Don't worry, what you do will be fine with me** , — he said kindly. — **Ah, my daughter is the same, she eats whatever you put on her** , — **and speaking of her, she's anxious to see you**. —He said,

— **Then I'll meet you here** , —I said while I was paying the cab driver.

— **Ok** , —he said

I quickly changed my clothes and went to the kitchen to see what I was preparing. When I remembered that Edward liked stews very much, so I decided to prepare Madrid stew. I got down to business and quickly went online and downloaded the recipe; let's see if he likes it. My mother helped me chop the vegetables, while I was frying.

— **Um! What a nice smell** , —my mother said while she gave me the chopped vegetables.

— **You only says that because I'm your daughter, tell me the truth** , —I said with a little nervousness.

— **You think I'd lie to you just to please you, not my love** , — he said trying to calm me down a little.

It was almost time for Edward and Reneesme to arrive, when I feel the phone ringing and to my surprise, it was him holding with one-hand two beautiful bouquets of flowers, and next to him was his beautiful daughter. I was shocked, there was still an hour to go before we met, and I wasn't ready yet.

— **I can come in or I have to visit from out here** , —he said as he stared at me.

— **Yes, forgive me** , —I said as I came out of shock.

— **Who is it** , — said my mother from the kitchen.

— **Edward, mother** , —I said as he greeted me with a warm kiss.

When we finished dinner, I told my mother to go watch TV with Reneesme while Edward and I washed the slab. We divided the work, while I was washing him, he was drying them, almost when we were going to finish, I take a little foam and throw it on his face. He stares at me as if he's thinking, —Ah! why are we playing?

I burst out laughing, while he also takes a little foam and throws it at my face. At that time a foam revolution was formed. The floor was so wet with so much water and foam, that without realizing it, I slipped and Edward to prevent me from falling down pulled me and we were both on the floor in fractions of a second. I fell on top of him; we looked like two fools.

— **Something happened** , —said my mother from the small room.

— **Nothing happened, just some plates that fell** , —I said while I was still on the floor on top of Edward.

— **But they're fine** , —she said worried.

— **Yes, Mother, don't worry** , —I said trying to calm her down.

When I tried to wash up, Edward pulled me back at him again, which caused our lips to meet. After that warm kiss, we finished scrubbing and cleaning the kitchen. We went to the living room where my mother and Reneesme were watching a movie on the sofa and when we saw them both asleep, we didn't want to wake them up. We turned off the TV and put a blanket on it for both so they wouldn't catch a cold. We went to the terrace and there we spent some time looking at the stars and talking a little. One of our pending conversations was how I had arrived at his room and iif his arm was still in a cast, and since I'm fussy I didn't want to be left in doubt.

—You'll, finally tell me how I got to your room, —I said as I watched him laugh out loud

— **You're still thinking about it** , —he said as he kept laughing.

— **Ah, because you're laughing, you're funny** , —I said while I was looking at it.

I was sticking to the railing on the terrace, when he stood behind me and hugged me.

— **You were the one who went to my room, I didn't do anything** , —he said glued to my ear.

— **Meeeeeeeeeeee**! —I said as I looked at him in surprise.

— **Yeeeeeessss! yourself** , —he said with a smile, —You were half asleep and you walked into mine, not realizing it, —he said.

— **Ah, and of course you didn't do anything** , —I said while he was putting on an angel face

So there is no serious conversation that lasts, how I was going to resist that little face, and those little honey-colored eyes, I could not. Therefore, I had no choice but to laugh with him.

— **You're hopeless, really** , —I said as he threw his head back and leaned me on his shoulder

When I look down I see someone watching us but I cannot see who it is.

— **Something's wrong** , —Edward said as he looked down.

— **I think they're watching us** , — I said with a little fear.

— **I don't see anyone** , —he said as he looked down again.

— **Maybe it's paranoid of me, let's go inside, it's starting to get cold**. —I said trying to hide my fear.

At that moment, Edward remembered, about the bodyguards.

— **Ah, I forgot to tell you, from tomorrow, the security guards start**. —He said as he looked at me.

— **What did you say, because I didn't listen well** , —I said while I was still not getting the idea of someone taking care of me.

— **As you hear it tomorrow Alec starts** , —he said as he placed his hand on my waist and we entered the apartment.

— **And who is that?** —I said.

— **You'll see tomorrow** , — he said with a smile.

After saying goodbye to Edward and Reneesme and saying good night to my mother, I went to sleep. The next morning I woke up very excited, I had a very nice dream. I enter the kitchen humming Melendi's song ¨Destino or Casualidad¨, my mother was there preparing breakfast, and when I was so happy she followed my rhythm, although we knew we were doing it badly.

— **I see that you got up very lively, which will be or rather who will be who has made you very happy** , — my mother said very happy to see me.

—You know very well, —I said while I ate the delicious breakfast that I had prepared for myself.

I've only had two bites when I feel the phone. My mother went to the door to see who it was, and it could only be Edward, on time as usual. When I open the door, I say goodbye quickly to my mother not to delay us, as he always has to wait for me. I was surprised when I saw him with someone else.

— Who's that? —I said as I kept looking at him.

—That's your bodyguard, Alec, —he said.

—Woau, forgive me Edward, but what kind of guy was in front of me, — I said to myself.

As Edward made the introductions, we walked to the elevator. He had not yet opened the doors of the elevator, wwhen he grabs me by the arm and pulls me towards him, until our lips were only 10 cm from each other. Time seemed to stand still around us, as our lips made physical contact with each other. I felt our breathing was speeding up. I didn't know how long it had been since that passionate kiss, which was interrupted by the alarm sound of the elevator. At that moment, I forgot that Alec was behind us.

—This kiss represents my good morning, —he said, glued to my ear, as he let go of me.

My face was flushed when I heard those words. I was very happy; it looked like I was living a fairy tale. When the elevator doors opened, and as we turned forward, we could see the two old gossips from the apartment next door that were right behind us. Edward and I were staring at each other. How long had they been there? Did they see the kiss Edward gave me? In addition, when I saw that he was also behind Alec looking at us,—Fuck, my face became like a ripe tomato, from the pain I felt at that moment. He kept looking at Edward and this one just like me. However, he grabbed my arm and we got in the elevator.

I could feel them whispering in the distance. You couldn't understand what they was talking about, though, You couldn't understand what they was talking about, however, I was imagining what he was talking about. I'm sure they were talking about Alec.

—But what an outrage, they can't see someone new, and they immediately start whispering, —I said very angry..

When we got into the elevator, the two of them remained silent, but, they wouldn't stop looking at Alec and then at Edward

—What are those two thinking?, —I said inside me.

You could feel a silence on that ascent, I was anxious for it to reach the ground floor, I couldn't bear to be with those two there anymore. I imagine they're dying inside, since they couldn't talk. The moment the elevator reached the ground floor Edward and I walked as fast as we could so we wouldn't hear what those two were thinking. I was standing at the entrance of the building and right next to me was Alec, while Edward tried to stop a taxi. I looked sideways into the lobby of the building and could see those two old women talking. I don't even know if he was talking about us.

— **When we got to college?** —we said goodbye.

— **What do we do with him now**? —I said as he pointed at Alec.

— **He'll take care of you, what else he is going to do** , —he said.

— **Ok, I was just asking** , —he said

— **Then I'll expect you at 4:00 p.m**., — he said as he kissed me goodbye again

— **Ok** , —I said as he gave me another kiss.

I couldn't wait for 4:00 to arrive, nothing else has happened but a minute since I said goodbye to him. I hadn't even set foot in the office and Jessica jumped.

— **And who's that guy?** —She said very excited.

— **Jessica, you'll let me in** , —I said as I watched her. -He is my bodyguard, -I said as everyone looked at me in amazement.

— **Don't look at me like that, it's true** , —I said.

I was explaining why Edward hired security guards. Everyone looks at me in amazement. When I finished talking, I started checking the emails, none of which caught my eye. The afternoon went by very calmly, Jessica kept looking at Alec, and it seemed that she was going to eat him with her eyes.

I was looking at the calendar and it was only a week before my birthday. I hadn't celebrated him for two years. Moreover, what I was doing on that date was having dinner with my family and closest friends. So I'm thinking of doing the same thing this year, and I really don't know if I wanted to celebrate. Now what do I think, I couldn't remember if I told Edward, because he hasn't told me anything about it.

In addition, on second thought, I don't know if I want it to come because I'm getting older than him, I didn't like that. He and I have a year's difference. Today, was a boring day, we had nothing to do. I'm sitting on my desk at the moment thinking only of Edward.

— **Hello, calling for Bella** , —Jessica said as she tapped me on the head.

—Hum! —I said while I was still in the air.

—I can imagine who you're thinking of, —she said as if she was a fortune-teller.

I couldn't hide it, every gesture he made, no matter how small, made me fall more in love with him. Time went by slowly, nothing else was noon, lunchtime. I'm going with the boys to lunch, I told Alec to sit with us. You only had to see Jessica's face, when, he sat next to her, she was petrified. I couldn't see Edward in the cafeteria today either. In that, a message is sent to me saying that he had something urgent to solve and that he couldn't wait for me.

—But it's serious, —I said very worried.

In an instant, he answers me.

—No, work stuff, don't worry, —he said.

It was time to leave and I was sad because I wouldn't see him today and I had to wait until tomorrow to see him and hug and kiss him.

When I get home, I see my mother on the phone tooking with someone and as soon as she saw me, she immediately hung up the phone. I found it a little strange, she never does. I told Alec to go away; that I wouldn't need it for now. I go to where my mother was and greet her and as always, she asks me how my day was today.

— **Everything went well for me** ; —I said as I sat on the couch and took off my shoes. — **And how was yours** , I said while he was massaging my feet.

— **All right, I spoke to your brother today** , —she said in a nervous voice.

— **Ah, yes, and what does that madman say now** , —I said as I got up and went to the kitchen to see what I was going to eat.

— **Nothing, he has a business trip next week and couldn't be here for your birthday** , —she said.

— **Ok, no problem** , —I said — **What we have for dinner tonight?** —I said while I was opening the fridge.

— **Chicken breasts** , —she said.

— **Ok, I'm going to take a bath to eat that I'm starving** , —I said as I walked to my room.

While I was preparing the conditions for my bath, I felt the cell phone ringing and when I went to see who it was, it was none other than Edward. My face changed completely, but of happiness. I take the call and answer it with a sweet greeting, as if I hadn't seen him today.

— **Good night, my love** , —he said in a sweet voice as he reiterated his greeting.

I was thrilled when he told me my love, it was the first time he told me.

— **What are you doing now** , —he said,

— **I was preparing the bath, what about you, what are you doing?** —I said.

— **Uf!, it's too bad he's not there** , —he said very flirtatiously while I laughing like a fool on the other line. — **Now I'm trying to get Renee to sleep, but most of all missing you very much** , —he said.

After a nice conversation with Edward I go into the bathroom, and play the music of the Ha-Ash, from the opposite world record. After an hour in the bathroom, I go out and my mother looks at me in amazement.

— **Mija, I almost came looking for you,** —my mother said as she crossed her arms.

— **Why do you say that?** —I said while I didn't understand what he was saying.

— **Did you see what time it is**? — she said as she looked at the clock.

— **It is 9:00 at night, and what about that** , —I said while I still didn't realize what I was saying.

— **You didn't say you were starving, because you've been in that bathroom for over an hour**. —she said.

Ah! that's why, the problem is, I've been talking to Edward for almost an hour, and I had no idea what time it was. I said as I sat down to dinner and enjoyed a delicious baked chicken breast and fries with delicious Coca Cola.

The notion of time and of appetite because nothing but the name of it says, your eyes shine. She said

Half asleep, I went to my room, jumped into bed and stayed there until the next morning. The next day everything went as usual, Edward came looking for me, but this time he had a whisper with my mother, which was not normal. What are those two talking about, that soon as they saw me, they were silent? and started talking about something else.

— **What are you two up to?** —I said as I looked at you both.

— **Nothing,** —the two of them said in unison.

Um, nothing, I said inside me, these two are bringing something and I don't know what it is. And since I am Juana distracted, I can never know anything that happens around me. When we went down at the entrance of the building, Alec was waiting for us.

— **Woua!, how punctual, I thought him weren't coming** , —I said as I looked at Edward.

In these days that have passed, they all acted very strange. Except for Victoria, the others have also acted strangely. He sends me to places I've never been and that have nothing to do with the research we were doing. I don't understand what's going on.

Neither today, I can' t have lunch or was leave with Edward, I don't understand what's happening to him lately. I text him and he won't answer, I call him and he doesn't answer. In addition, when I called Alice, she was surprised me, too. She didn't answer my calls or my messages either

It has been a week exacly; came the day I didn't want it to come, my birthday. I was sad and excited at the same time. I get up and go straight to the bathroom, I washing, and brushed my teeth. I look in the closet to see what I'm wearing. When I saw a pink dress, though looking well at it, it was more like a mini dress than a dress, I took it and put it on. I was doing my makeup when I sat my mother down in the kitchen. I go out, I go to the kitchen, and she looks very calm, gives me a kiss and goes to her room.

— **How strange, and he didn't congratulate me** , — I said as I sat down to breakfast.

I felt the doorbell ring, was Edward as always punctual to go to work and behind Alec's gum. -Hey, it doesn't even give him a break, -I said inside me. I received him with a warm welcome, throw myself into his arms and give him a passionate kiss.

— **Woau** , —he said, — **and that's for** , —he said as he gave me a smile, which caused any woman to melt at the sight of that beautiful smile.

—You don't know, —I said as my face changed completely when he said those words

—Know what, —he said while I was still in his arms.

—Nothing, forget it —I said as I was separating from him.

—But tell me what I should know, —he said as he pulled me towards him. I'm already intrigued, — he said, as he kissed me.

—Really, forget it, —I said as I was walking away from him.

—By the way, you look very pretty today, —he said as he looked up and down at me. -That dress is very provocative, you know, no, —he said very seriously.

I just gave him a smile, as if to say, I'm not taking it off, so you won't even think about it. I say goodbye to my mother and Edward does the same thing, however, he comes to her ear and says something. On the way to the elevator I ask him, what he said to my mother in her ear, yet he refused to tell me.

When he arrived at the University, I went to my office, it seemed like any other day, and my colleagues forgot that today was my birthday. The day went by and no calls, no messages from anyone. I was getting worried, this has never happened to me before in my life.

Another person who missed me so much was my best friend Alice. She had never forgotten that. I was beginning to get angry. I understand my colleagues and Edward forgot, that was forgivable, but that, Alice and the others who know me very well have forgotten, I cannot forgive them. —Not even a fucking message has been sent to me, —I said as it looked like fire was going to come out of my mouth from the anger I was bringing.

It was already 5:00 p.m., I couldn't wait to go home and get this nightmare over with. Today really wasn't my day, I've never been through that before in my life. When I walk to the elevator, I meet Victoria.

—How are you Bella, —she said very kindly.

—Me, I am fine, —I said although deep down I didn't really feel that way.

—How good, by the way, it's not your birthday today, —she said.

—Woau, she remembered, —I said to myself, —Yes, —I said while I couldn't believe she'd remember.

I was really surprised, the one who least thought she would remember my birthday was her.

—Congratulations, then, —she said. —What are your plans for today?, —she said.

— Celebrate it with my friends, —I said even though it wasn't true.

I couldn't wait to get to the ground floor, today the elevator has taken a century to go down. When I feel the bell ring. Not even the elevator doors had been fully opened when I got out of there with speed; it looked like I was going to pay a fire. I said goodbye to Victoria and snuck into the crowd of students and teachers passing by.

—Woau, how strange that was, —I said while I couldn't understand Victoria's attitude.

When I look ahead and see a man of medium height, with one arm in a cast and facing me. My heart started to race, it looked like a train. He can't imagine the force that influences me.

I noticed something strange about him, he wasn't wearing the same clothes as this morning. He was wearing a white sweater and a carmelite-colored jacket, trousers of the same color and white slippers. Now he was dressed in an elegant black suit. He looked like a secret agent dressed like that, —woau how fabulous he looked.

—We're leaving, beautiful, —he said with a mischievous smile.

—But where are we going, —I said as he held my hand.

—Where else to do but your house, —he said as we walked out of the university to take a taxi

The influence he exerts on me is so great that the truth is that the phobia I have of him getting into cars leaves him in the background. He opens the door like a gentleman, I sit down and I start to sweat, he notices it and grabs my hand. I look at him, he doesn't say a single word, yet his look told me everything. I don't know when he went home, and changed his clothes so quickly, however, I didn't give it any importance.. The whole trip I lay on his shoulder until I fell asleep and only came to wake up when he told me we arrived.

As we were climbing up the elevator, he pulls out his cell phone and makes a call.

—The princess is at home, —he said while he didn't understand what it was all about.

—You're talking to the nanny,—I said.

—Yes, —I said as I smiled.

I don't understand that little smile you were coming for. Moreover, when I was opening the apartment door, it was all dark.

— How strange, —I said, —the current must have gone, —I said, while I felt Edward standing behind me.

He pulls me towards him, and gives me a big hug and a kiss that astounded me. In addition, in that I feel the current coming, and when I turn around and see that, my eyes watered down.

—Surpriseaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, —they all said in unison.

I couldn't believe it there was Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Jessica and her husband Mike, my brother Carlisle and Esme, my mother and of course Edward. In that, Edward pulls me back to him.

—You thought we forgot, you birthday, hey, — he said with a smile.

—Actually, yes, I had thought about it, —I said while I was still very excited.

As I greeted everyone, my mother and Edward were taking out a pink two-story cake. Moreover, they all started singing me the happy birthday song. I couldn't take it any longer, tears of emotion began to stream from my face. Edward stood beside me and wiped my tears with his hand.

—Make a wish, baby, — he said as he placed his hand on my waist.

I didn't know what I could wish for, in fact, my happiness was complete. So what I asked for was for everything to be the way it was before. While we were all dancing, I felt like there was a knock on the door. At that moment I was dancing with Edward, when I left him.

— What another surprise you've got in store for me, eh, —I said as I walked to the door.

And when I opened the door, the look on my face changed completely. That's when I saw him. With his brown eyes, his average height. My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't believe it. It was him, after so long without seeing him. Him was there. And I remembered exactly when was the last time I saw him...


	8. 8

**Chapter 8**

2 years ago.

The day had come. I had woken up very anxious and excited; I had waited a long time for this moment. The game of Real Madrid vs. Barcelona in the Camp Nou Stadium (Barcelona), discussing the grand final of the Copa Del Rey. The game started at six o'clock in the afternoon and it was already noon, so I had to hurry. I would not go alone, my father Charlie, my brother Carlisle and his girlfriend Esme would travel with me.

The flight was scheduled for 3:15 pm. We had to hurry, because even though there were not many kilometers to cover from where we lived to Terminal 4 of Baraja Airport (Madrid), we had to prevent traffic jams in the city. We left in taxis because my husband Jacob had a business meeting in Barcelona and had taken my car a few days earlier, a gold Toyota Prius, which my father had given me for my graduation a year ago.

It was almost time to board, but our flight was delayed. Carlisle approached the information window to ask questions.

— **It's just a technical problem, They're already solving it** , —he said as he sat next to Esme.

Time passed slowly, I was very anxious to get there, and it was not only because of the game but also because I was anxious to see Edward, I missed him too much and I couldn't wait to see him again to kiss and hug him.

— **Calm down, Bella, and sit down** , — Carlisle said, who could no longer stand to see me walking from one side to the other.

— **Your attention please, passengers of flight IB 1515, boarding at gate 3** , —were announcing our flight.

When we arrived at the gate out, we showed our tickets to the security guard, who wished us a happy journey. We were in coach class because when we made the reservation for a first class they were already sold out. I sat to the right where there were only two seats with my father glued to the window, while my brother and Esme were sitting behind us.

After an hour's flight, we finally arrived. It was only 45 minutes until the game started. We were standing at the entrance of El Prat Airport, to take a taxi to take us directly to the Stadium. When I turned to my right to stop the taxi that was about to leave, I saw a man about five feet tall with brown eyes staring at me and smiling at me, I couldn't believe it, it was Jacob, I ran quickly into his arms.

— **Um! what a surprise** , —I said very excitedly.

— **You saw what a surprise** , —the meeting ended early because of the game, he said with a smile on his face.

After storing the luggage in the car, we quickly got into the car, only missing a 30 minutes before the game started. We had to hurry because the distance from where we are to the stadium was not very long, we were only 13 km away, however, we had to prevent traffic jams and even more so when there was play in between, the traffic became hell.

When you got there, you could see that it was a madness of emotions, everyone shouting. There were banners everywhere, speakers, among other things, it was really a party, and it was no wonder, the game for which all the fans were sighing had arrived. Messi vs. Cristiano, Zidane vs. Valverde, Piqué vs. Sergio Ramos. Real Madrid vs. Barcelona, two irreconcilable enemy teams throughout their history, will once again bring to the pitch the greatest rivalry in world football.

The match was about to start, the players were already on the pitch. We were walking down the corridor of the West Section Stadium and there we saw my friend Alice and her husband Jasper, who was Edward's cousin. We had the best places in the whole stadium; you could see everything from there.

The first whistle of the game sounded, the first to be blown was the Home Club team. Screams of emotion could be heard throughout the stadium by both fans and the classic classics began.

Until the 30th minute of the match, everything went smoothly. From time to time there, did both teams make very good plays? By the 33rd minute, it looked as if the first goal was coming for the merengue team, but a goal failure by Sergio Ramos prevented the team from leaving with an advantage at halftime. All of us Madrid fans put our hands on our heads.

— **oh, oh, oh** , —you could hear it in the West Section with great disappointment.

After the 15-minute break, the second half of the game began. This time it was up to the merengue team to get the ball out. Everything was going the same way as in the first half, and you could already feel the tiredness of all the players. We were all worried; we didn't want them to go to the extra 30´min, because with just one goal to score the Barca, we could lose the championship. However, at the last minute when the referee was about to give the final whistle, Ronaldo connected the lucky goal with a header to the goal. The Western section exploded with excitement.

— **Gollllllllll!** —We all said very strongly.

In addition, already when the referee touched the final checkmate, a crowd of emotions could be felt in the stadium. Everyone singing the team's anthem, throwing confetti and the players taking their shirts off and the girls going crazy at the sight of those bodies and lifting the Victory Cup ended this great party.

We left the stadium excited and stopped at the fast food restaurant Tapas, 24 Camp Nou. We sat by the bar, had ordered a cheeseburger and fries and a beer for everyone except me who ordered a milkshake. We were very happy about today's victory. Jacob was sitting next to me and was staring at some men sitting at a distant table, staring at us all the time.

When I left the restaurant it was almost 11 pm, I looked at the sky and at that moment, small drops began to fall, announcing the first rain of spring. Alice and Jasper said goodbye to us, they were going to take the 9:30 pm flight, while we decided to stay in a hotel. Carlisle and Esme were looking at the map to see which hotel was nearby. Of so many options, we decided to stay at the Hesperia Tower Hotel, which was just a few miles from the Stadium. As we arrived at the reception, Jacob approached the receptionist, a young girl with blond hair.

— **Good evening, miss, you have rooms left** , —he said in a kind voice.

— **Good evening sir, yes, we only have the rooms on the top floor now, how many you need,** —she said staring at the computer.

— **Three, please** , —Jacob said, taking out his credit card.

— **How many days are they going to stay** , — the young woman said with her eyes still on the computer.

— **Only tonight, tomorrow morning we will leave early** , —Jacob said already with a tired voice,

— **All right, here are your keys, and have a good night** , —the young woman kindly told us.

— **Thank you very much** , —we all said in unison.

We were walking towards the elevator, and after pressing the button this led us to our flat, when we arrived there we took our respective rooms. We entered the room and Jacob closed the door. We were exhausted, took a bath and as soon as we put our heads on the pillow we fell asleep.

The next morning, we all gathered at the hotel restaurant for breakfast, ordered potato omelet, orange juice and ensaimada. It was already around 10:00 am, when we started the road trip, it was a long way to travel for about 6 hours, however, that did not prevent us from enjoying the beautiful scenery between Barcelona and Madrid. We joined Avenida Diagonal, when I turn on the car player and we started listening to Melendi's album ¨Un estudiante más¨, released two years ago, on September 8, 2014. We made several stops in several shops and one of them was in the Diagonal Mar shopping mall, a spectacular place, we went to the third floor and entered a clothing store of the Victoria Secret brand, Esme and I were fascinated. I bought two perfumes, one for my Mother Ella, who could not come with us because she was complicated with her work, and another one for me, while Esme bought a spectacular white blouse.

It was already 2:00 pm and we were still turning around downtown. Carlisle was waving his watch at us so we could realize it was time to go. When we left the center there were many restaurants and you didn't know what to do, but Esme had come here a few times and recommended that we go to the Green Vita Healthy Kitchen restaurant, famous for its food and excellent service. We walked in and sat at a table near the door. While we were having lunch, my father watched the news on his mobile phone and the metrology department reported that a storm was approaching.

— **Bella look at this, they're announcing a storm coming** , —my father said a little worried.

— **Then we should go then —I said trying to calm him down**.

We were leaving the restaurant, and you could see the dark clouds coming in from afar. We quickly got in the car. Between Jacob, my father and I took turns driving, and now it was my turn to take the wheel for the next 2 hours of travel. I left after Avenida La Diagonal, to enter the B-10 motorway, it was already around 5:30 pm, I was going at 50Km/h due to the co-management of the traffic, it prevented me from going faster.

The journey went very smoothly, I could see through the rear-view mirror how Esme was leaning on Carlisle's shoulder while they both slept, my father was reading the newspaper and Jacob next to me was leaning against the window, while he asked me to put on some music. At that moment, the radio was playing Shalia Durca's Choosing Me song. After so much effort so that the rain would not reach us, the first drops began to fall. Moreover, as we went along, the rain increased.

It was around 8:30 pm, and at that time, we had only covered 296 kilometers. When I got on the E-90/AP-7, a toll road, I looked both sides of the street, as I couldn't see the control patrol and at that moment there wasn't much traffic, did I speed up a bit to get home faster, we were already exhausted and we wanted to get there soon. As I hummed the song I was playing on the radio at the time, Jacob told me to turn the music down. I looked at him, I could see the fear on his face, and he told me to go faster.

— **What's going on?** — I say to Edward in a concerned voice

— **I think we're being followed** , —he said again looking in the rear-view mirror.

— **It can't be** , —I said trying not to reflect the fear I felt at the time, hearing those words.

My father and Carlisle looked back again, to see if it was true. You could only see the lights, but we couldn't say he was following us. I accelerated to see if I could lose it, but as I increased the speed, it did. We were a little nervous, you couldn't tell what kind of car model it was because of the heavy rain, you could only see that it was dark.

When I took the curve of the E-90/A-2 exit in the direction of Lleida/Zaragoza, a dark-coloured car parked in front of us and I had to brake dry. Four hooded men were out of the car armed and approached us quickly, I tried to back off, but another dark-colored car blocked us, preventing us from escaping, I didn't know what they wanted from us. I was afraid it was because of my father as a famous politician, we thought they wanted to hurt him.

We were surrounded and had nothing to defend ourselves with. They made us get out of the car, threatening to shoot us if we didn't. Edward, he tried to negotiate but it was useless, one of them hit him so hard with the gun to the head that he fell to the ground.

— **J…Jacob, Jacob...** —I said in a helpless voice and tears streaming down my face.

Esme and I were gagged and blindfolded. We were upset because I didn't know what they were doing to my father or to Carlisle or Edward. We tried our best to loosen the rope, but the knot was very difficult to loosen.

— **I think I found something to get away with**. Esme said to me next to me.

I kept trying to free myself, so I felt someone trying to cut me off. Esme.

— **Damn her!** —I felt a thunderous roar beside me, and she was discovered breaking free.

— **Where do you think you're going** , —said one of them in a hoarse voice.

They took my arm and then pushed me into the car, I felt Esme fall next to me when they pushed her too. The car started. I had no idea where they were taking us. I could only hear the sound of the night. I didn't know what they'd done to my father and Edward.

— **Who are you? What do you want from us?** —I said in a frustrated voice.

— **Shut up, or we'll shut you up** , —said one in a threatening voice.

I just prayed inside and asked God when this horrible nightmare would end, that I still couldn't believe it was happening. The car stopped, but we didn't know where, as we were still blindfolded, I felt a heavy blow to the head.

When I woke up, I saw my mother in a sleeping armchair. I couldn't remember what had happened. I could only feel my whole body weighing me down, accompanied by a severe headache. As I tried to get into bed, I called my mother and she woke up scared.

—Bella, you're all right, —my mother said, hugging me tightly and with tears in her eyes.

— **Yes, what happened?** —I replied to his hug.

— **Don't worry about that now** , —he said as he helped me to get up in bed.

— **Where am I** , —I said, still dazed.

— **In the hospital** , —the doctor said who was coming in at the time.

A handsome young man, perhaps in his thirties and a height of about six feet. He came over to check me out.

At the hospital, I said quietly, not understanding what was happening.

— **Everything is fine for now, but he has to stay a few more days for observation** , —he said, looking at my mother and me at the same time.

My mother sighed, but her face still showed fear.

— **How long have I been here** , —I asked my mother, as she began to react.

— **Two weeks** , —he said in a sad voice as he saw how he was already reacting.

I still couldn't understand what had happened to me, to wake up two weeks later at the University Hospital of La Princesa. As my mother told me what happened, the memories of that night came back to me.

— **Where's Esme, Carlisle, Jacob and my dad,** —I said when I had little memories of that night.

Esme is in room 20 across the hall and your brother is here next door, they both asked for you. She said a little nervous.

— **Jacob and my father, where are they?** —I said in a shaky voice.

We don't know, it was just you, Carlisle and Esme at the hospital. He said with a voice taken, trying to hold back his tears.

I didn't know if he was lying to me so I wouldn't be scared or it was true that I didn't know where my husband and father could be. I didn't want to be persistent and keep asking questions, perhaps because I didn't want to hear an answer that I might not want to hear.

After three weeks in the hospital, I can finally go home. I was already desperate; I didn't want to be there for another second. I stood in the lobby of the hospital for a while my mother signed the bill. Thank God, we had life insurance paid for ten years, which guaranteed full payment for the hospital. My apartment wasn't far from here. My mother gestured to the taxi that was parked at the entrance of the hospital at the time. When I got to the apartment, my mother opened the door for me. I walked in and everything was quiet, and to my surprise, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, who had been released a week earlier, were there to welcome me.

— **Surprise** , —they all said in unison.

— **Thank you very much,** —I said with a warm smile and at the same time with watery eyes.

I didn't expect this warm arrival, after all we've been through. I sat next to Esme and Carlisle to see how they were doing. On the one hand, I was sad because we didn't know anything about my father and Jacob, but on the other hand I am glad that my brother and Esme were well.

A week passed and there was still no news of my father and Jacob, we are already losing hope that they were alive. Not even a ransom call, thinking it was a kidnapping, because something else couldn't be, I refuse to believe that some of us had a fight with anyone. My father was a good person, he liked to help others and Jacob was the same way. They looked like they had been swallowed up by the earth.

I was almost recovered from the blows I received from that strange assault. I was preparing to go to the job interview at the University of Computense in Madrid as a researcher. When I got there I was surprised at the crowd of people who were choosing this position.

I was very nervous, I was about to go in, there was only one vacancy and all the people who were there were very good. I was in front of four great scientists. I didn't know what to do or say, however, when they saw me so nervous and looking at my resume, they asked me some questions that I could handle rather well.

When I got home, my mother was waiting for me at the entrance of the apartment. I hadn't set foot in the door yet and she was already riddling me with questions.

— **Mother, you'll let me in** , —I said as I tried to get in.

— **Excuse me, mija, I'm just nervous** , —she said as we walked to the living room.

I was telling her how I was doing in my interview. I could only look at my mother's smiling face, seeing that everything had gone well for me. I was just hoping you'd call me, because I really like that job.

Exactly one week has passed and I still had no response from the University, nor from the police. I was losing hope. I continued to search the classifieds to see if there was anything, since my father's absence meant I had to take over the family.

When I felt the phone, that moment I was in the kitchen and as soon as I heard the phone, I ran to taken it.

— **Hello** , —I said with a little fear

— **It's Miss Swan** , —said the unknown voice.

— **Yes, who is this?** —I said with my heart in my mouth.

When I was told that I was from the University, I felt a little relief on the one hand, but on the other hand, I was still worried that I would not hear from my father or Jacob. I was happy when they told me that I had been accepted and that I could start next week. As soon as I hang up the phone, I feel my mother talking from the bathroom, asking who it was.

— **Mother, you can come into the living room for a momen** t, —I said while I contained my joy at getting the job.

— **What's the matter** , —she said, all intrigued.

— **University called** , —I said in a flattened voice.

— **And...**., —she said as she waited for my reply.

I was silent for a few minutes, while I could see in his face how desperate he was to know what I had been told.

— **Um!** —I said as I put on more suspense.

— **For God's sake, Bella just said they told you**. —She was all excited.

— **They accepted me** , —I said very quietly.

— **What, I couldn't hear you properly** , —she said.

— **They fucking accepted me** , —I said as long as I exploded with happiness.

My mother's and my screams could be heard throughout the building. The neighbors thought we'd be crazy, but I didn't care what they thought. I called Alice and gave her the big news, at that moment I had to take the phone out of my ear because otherwise I would break the eardrum of the scream she gave.

I was anxious for them to arrive on Monday, they had a huge desire to start work. She had only been a year a graduate as a biologist and had not yet had the opportunity to work in a collective.

Finally, Monday arrived, I will never forget this day, after doing nothing for four months, I couldn't believe I had a job. The questions I was asking for myself, I think, have been asked by everyone who starts something new, what will my colleagues be like, where will they put me, will they like me, things like that, it's what's going on in my head.

As soon as I finish breakfast, I quickly grab my bag, say goodbye to my mother and head to the bus stop. Although it was only 7:30 a.m. I didn't want to be late on the first day of work. I wasn't even five minutes at the bus stop and there was my bus.

When I arrived at the University, I had to hold back my tears, because at that moment I had memories of when I was a student.

— **Whoa, what a time those were** , —I said to myself.

I didn't know where the Research department was, at that moment a group of students was passing by and I asked him where the rectory office was. They very kindly showed me the way; I thanked them and continued on my way. As I walked about, distracted, seeing the structure of that place. This University is considered one of the oldest and most prestigious Universities in Spain, when I bump into someone and in an instant; I was on top of him. We were like this for over five minutes.

— **Whoa! That's what I have in front of me,** — I said to myself, when I saw a man of medium height, honey-colored eyes, brown hair and short, maybe about 27 years old.

— **You, you're all right, miss** , —he said in a melodic voice.

— **Yes** , —I said as he helped me up.

At that moment, I felt an electric current flowing through our hands and we had to move it away immediately. At that moment, he started laughing aloud and I had no choice but to laugh too. He stares at me, and asks me where I'm going. When I told him I was going to the principal's office, he insisted on coming with me.

When we got to the direction, he looked at his watch, — **Oh, my God, I'm late** , —he said as he said goodbye.

He entered the principal's office and I remembered that I didn't thank him for helping me, when I turned to call him, I couldn't, he was already far away. — Fuck! I didn't ask him his name, —I said.

Maybe that's the only time I'd ever see him, so I go on my way and knock on the rector's door, and he tells me to come in. I make my presentations and he kindly shows me around the University, and shows me the way to work. The research department was located on the Moncloa campus.

The principal introduces me to the head of the Department, her name is Victoria. —Well, Ms. Swan, I leave you safe, —said the principal as he said goodbye.

Victoria shows me what my job is going to be like when three young boys come in. Victoria signals him to come to us.

— **Isabella, right** , —Victoria said while she looked at me with the face of few friends.

— **Yes, but please just call me Bella** , —I said as I looked at her, she didn't like me, or maybe that was her look.

— **Ok, Bella, then, this is Jessica, Rosalie and Emmett** , — she said, pointing to them.

— **A pleasure to meet you, Bella** , —they all said in unison.

I had only been in the office for a few minutes and I was already integrated into the group. Jessica explained to me everything they did, that not only did the research focus here but we would also go to other places, for example: the aquarium. My eyes gleamed with joy at hearing all that.

The morning went by so quickly, it was lunchtime, the boys told me to go to lunch with them. On the way to the cafeteria they show me around the University, where the classrooms, offices, etc. are located,

The afternoon was very quiet; it was already 4 p.m., time to go home. I say goodbye to the boys when I see the Chief's office, to say goodbye to her I was not there. When I get home all tired and tired, my mother asks me how it was on my first day at work. While I was preparing the bath for a delicious bubble bath, I told my mother all the details.

So time passed, it was already August 12, 2016, exactly four months after that assault. The next morning I feel the phone ringing, when I see it was the police. My heart was racing when I saw them; — **They'll come with news about my father and Jacob?** —I said as I let them pass.

— **It took them only 5 minutes to climb up, which for me was the longest in the world. I hope you have news** , —I said as I invited them to sit down.

— **His mother is here** , —said one of them,

— **Yes, because** , —them said while my heart was beating faster.

— **Call her, please** , —they both said very insistently.

While I was calling my mother, I asked them if they wanted a something, but they turned me down.

— **I know this can be very painful for you, but I need you to identify these pictures** , —said one of them while taking some pictures.

Looking at the pictures the cops showed us, my mother fainted and I was shocked. One of the police officers tried to help my mother, while the other one touched me to see if I reacted.

— **Miss, you are going to tell me who these people are** , —said the police officer.

— **One of them is my father, and the other one wouldn't know what to say to him** , —I said as I was barely speaking.

One of them was definitely my father and he was dead and the other one, who had a disfigured face, I guess it was Jacob and he was dead too. I still couldn't believe my two loves were dead and in the most abrupt way.

— **I feel sorry for you** , —said the police officers.

They explained to me where I had found them, it was just two kilometres from where things happened. I had just abandoned them, just like that. - You sons of bitches, you sons of bitches! I said inside myself.

— **I imagine they'll find the culprits, right** , —I said very angry.

— **That's specifically what we wanted to talk about, -said one of the police officer. We have to close the case for lack of evidence** , —he said.

—When I heard those words, I couldn't cope with the impotence I had, — What do you mean you're going to close the case, you're crazy, you're going to let those unfortunate sons of bitches loose, —I said as my blood boiled with the rage I felt.

— **I'm really sorry** , —they said.


	9. 9

Chapter 9

After a week of torture, because they didn't want to give us their bodies, they finally gave them to us. We didn't understand what the delay was if the case was already closed. They still had my doubts about Jacob, to identify his body they used his dental plates because his face was too disfigured, however, I am outraged that they did not take on how many other evidence for identification, it seems they were in a hurry to close the case. Outraged by the bad abuses of power and knowing that my father was a politician, perhaps not so important, however, they didn't care and closed the case just like that. And what made me most angry was that they said it was just a simple assault that didn't end well. It was to catch them and strangle them all, however, I relaxed, because the truth wasn't worth it and in the end, they were going to do whatever they wanted.

As much as we didn't want to accept what had happened, we had to resign ourselves to the idea that they were both no longer in our lives, more than six months had already passed, and as much as it hurt us that was the crude truth. The whole family was devastated, my brother Carlisle and Esme helped me organize the funeral.

All my father's closest friends and politicians came and paid him a nice tribute. While everyone was crying, I was holding back my tears, now that my father was gone I was the one who had to take over the family. I had to be strong and show my mother that I could take it, but it was very difficult for me.

After the funeral, I said goodbye to everyone, my mother and I went to the apartment. My brother wouldn't come with us. When we arrived at the house, my mother locked herself in the room, while I tried to be as serene as possible to hold out for both of them, however, when I arrived in my room and opened the closet to change my clothes, and when I saw Jacob's clothes hanging there, my eyes watered down. I couldn't stand the pain I felt when I couldn't take it anymore and a cry invaded the whole room. I lay down for a while on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

At that moment I dreamt of the good times I had with Jacob. When I met him, our first kiss until the moment of our wedding. And suddenly everything went black, and in that second I remembered that dark night. I started screaming, and I feel someone calling me.

— **Bella, Bella, wake up** , —said, someone.

When I wake up, I see my mother, and I throw myself at her. I couldn't hide from her, and we both started crying again.

— **That's crying, I thought you'd never do it** , —she said as she ran her hand over my back.

It took me a week to get back to work. -Again, Monday, I said as I flitted in bed. I don't know where I got the strength to work. I go to the bathroom and take a delicious bath, brush my teeth when I come out of the bathroom and look at the closet, I didn't know what to wear, I take the first thing I see. A white threaded blouse with jeans and platforms. When I leave the room I see my mother in the kitchen waiting for me for breakfast. That looked good, I sit next to her and I don't finish breakfast, I give her a kiss and I get ready to go to the bus station. I sat there waiting until the bus came.

When I arrive at the University, I go to the cafeteria and sit next to the panoramic window of the cafeteria and away from the court. I order coffee with ensaimada, and as soon as I'm out I'll head to the office. There were Jessica and Rosalie, they give me their condolences, but they don't ask me how things happened. Better that way, I didn't have to give explanations that would make me remember that event, which I'm trying to forget.

As the police terminated the investigation, I decided to do it on my own. I didn't tell anyone what I was going to do because they wouldn't allow it. Alice calls me five hundred times to see how I'm doing. I know you're worried about me, but I'm fucking tired of it. I don't want them to feel sorry for me.

It was almost time for me to go home, however, I'm heading to the Victoria office to ask her permission and miss a few days. Although he had only been there for a short time, he needed it, to be honest. I needed to be alone because I couldn't stand to have people feel sorry for me anymore. However, I did not tell him the true intentions of my sudden vacation.

She looked at me with a bad look on her face, however, she agreed to my request. I thanked him, told him I would be back as soon as I could, and as soon as I got back to work I would be back at full speed. When I get home, I tell my mother that I have to make an emergency trip. She's staring at me.

— **And it has to be right now** , —she said in anguish. —I really need to be alone with myself, and at least try to forget, — I said as I packed my things.

— **It's okay, mija, but you take care of yourself** , —she said while her anguish could be seen.

I walked out of that apartment like an arrow when I saw a taxi parked right in front of the building, but when I'm going to try to get in the car, my legs started shaking. That's when I told the cab driver I couldn't get in the car. So I decided to take the bus and get off at the Puerta de Antocha Station.

When he got there, I went to the ticket office to buy a ticket to Barcelona. I took the 7 pm train, it was only two and a half hours between Madrid and Barcelona. So if I had no impediment, I would arrive in Barcelona at around 9:30 at night.

In fact, I got off at Barcelona-Sants Station at 9:15 p.m., a little earlier than expected. I'm asking where the bus stops are. I sit down to wait for the bus that passes by the Hesperia Tower Hotel, the same one we stayed that night when that tragedy happened. From that moment on, my research began.

The next morning I return to the places we were on that day, but, I was unlucky. However, I continued with the investigation. I went to places I'd never go in my life. And when I got to the hotel, the first thing I do is take a bath. That's when I feel the cell phone ringing and when I see it, it's my mother. I didn't know whether to take it or not, I didn't want to hear his sermon, but I took the call.

— **Hello, mother** , —I said in a tired voice.

— **Oh, yes, hello, mother, when you were thinking of calling me," he said in an angry voice.** —You seem to have forgotten that you have a family, eh, — she said.

— **I'm sorry, but I didn't have time** , —I said trying to appease her, but it was useless, every word she said got worse.

Since I wasn't for his sermon, I told her I couldn't see her now, so I hung up, and after doing so I felt an anguish that I called him back. He rang the bell and wouldn't pick up, but he kept on insisting. Until he finally picks up the phone.

Mother, don't hang up on me, I'm really sorry, I promise I'll always call you in the afternoon, that's all right. I said in a sweet voice.

— **Ok, but I want you to keep your word and call me, I'm not going to do it anymore, I don't know what you went to Barcelona but please be careful, okay, one kiss** , —my mother said while I sent her another.

It's been a month since I arrived at Barcelona, my hopes of being able to find even a clue went down the drain. So life took an unexpected turn that I never thought I would take, I went from club to club, from bed to bed, but I kept calling my mother every night, so she wouldn't worry, yet I could feel that every time I talked to her, her anguish. That's how my life was transformed, I didn't care what happened to me. And every man I saw, he looked for a clue or anything that would remind me of Jacob.

All that time, I thought the ideal thing to do was to find an apartment because I couldn't live in a hotel anymore. So I started researching what flats were available in Barcelona. I was very impressed by an apartment near the Camp Nou Stadium, and I decided on that option. Everything that would remind me of Jacob seemed perfect to me, yet the apartment was worth it. In front of the building there was a bus stop, and very close to it was the train, which was designed to accommodate 4 people. What can I say I loved it, so the moment I bought it I moved immediately?

That's how I continued the crazy life I was living, until one night I felt some strong blows, at that moment I was asleep, and I woke up to those horrible noises. When I went to see what that noise was, I noticed it came from the door and when I went to see who it was, it was none other than Alice

— **And what are you doing here, how did you know I was here** , —I said as she pushed me through.

— **Look at you, you look like a crazy person** , —she said in an angry voice.

— **Alice, I'm not here for your sermon, my head hurts** , —I said as I put my hands on my head.

— **Of course, you must have a headache, if you have a very good nightlife** , —she said, — **Now you'll hear me, so you just hold it in** , —she said as she threw me on the couch.

— **You can't go on with this crazy life, —she said, softening her voice. —You don't know, and you can't imagine how your mother is, because here you are doing whatever you want** , —she said.

— **I'm sure she sent you, didn't she!** —I said

— **No, she didn't send me, and if she had and..., you know what I'm like** , —he said as he looked at her.

— **Yes, my second mother** , —I said in a mocking voice,

— **Don't be funny, —she said very furiously. —Right now, we are leaving for Madrid by plane, and continue with your normal life, okay** , —she said as she walked down the hall looking for my room.

He wouldn't let me talk, just scolded me, every time he wanted to say something, he would shut me up.

— **But, Alice, there are no flights now, you saw the time it's 12:00 at night**. —I said as he looked at me and looked at his watch.

— **True, but as soon as the sun rises, we'll leave, okay** , —she said as I sat down.

When I show Alice her room, I go back to my room, put on my pajamas and lie down on the bed. I couldn't get to sleep because of everything Alice told me. And when I finally get to sleep, I feel some strong blows in my room.

— **Bella, wake up, we're running late**. —Alice said.

— **When I went to see the clock, it was only 6:00 in the morning**. — **Damn it, Alice, stop screwing around and let me sleep** , —I said very lazy.

— **No sleeping, upstairs** , —she said as I entered the room and took off my quilt.

I had no choice but to get up and do what she asked me to do. On the way to the airport, I was asleep so I wouldn't hear Alice's humming. I adore her and consider her my sister, but there are times when she goes too far. When I get to the airport, I quickly get out of the taxi and leave her to pay only. I'm booking two second-class tickets to Madrid. We've been waiting for over an hour before our flight was finally announced. We sit together, however, we don't talk the whole way. I put on my headphones and start listening to classical music. Until Alice breaks the ice and starts saying something, but she wouldn't listen. When she doesn't answer, she takes one of my hearing aids away.

— **You're not going to talk to me** , —she said as she looked at me.

— **However, I didn't answer him**. —Oh, fuck! Bella, I must be angry, —she said very angry.

— **But I still didn't answer him, I kept listening to the music until he couldn't take it anymore and in a fit of rage** , —he said.

— **Okay, we're like this, because that's as far as we go, as soon as we get to Madrid, everyone on their own** , —she said.

— **Okay** , —I said as I looked at her face how upset she was.

When we arrived at Baraja airport and each one went their own way. — **whoa, I've never seen her like this before, it's really angry** , — I said to myself inside.

As soon as I get home, my mother pounces on me. And he checks me from top to bottom. I tell him I'm fine, and then he gives me a hug, which almost takes my breath away.

— **Mother, you're choking me** , —I said as she let go.

— **Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it, and I was so homesick I didn't notice I was squeezing you too tight** , — she said.

As I was going in my bags, she noticed that Alice didn't come up, and she asked me about her. I didn't know what to tell you, my mother is so fond of Alice that she loves her like a daughter. I told her that we had fought hard and that as soon as we got to the airport she went home. And I was surprised at the answer he gave me.

— **I imagine you'll call her and apologize to her, that's not true** , —she said as I stared at her.

I didn't expect that from her, I figured she'd take my side, but no, she agreed with everything Alice said about me.

— **No, Mother, I won't** , — I said as I took my bags and went to my room.

The next day, I got ready to go to work, fortunately, it was Friday and I only had to listen to the Chief's sermon for today. I had breakfast quickly, my mother refuses to come out and say goodbye to me. I take the bag, give my mother a shout to say goodbye, but no sign of her. I wasn't even five minutes at the bus stop when the bus came, I got on.

— **Oops, how full it is** , —I said as I asked permission to walk to the exit gate.

When I'm almost at the door, a young man, perhaps about 1.50 tall and with honey-colored eyes, he gets up and tells me to sit here. I thank him and sit down, take my cell phone and start surfing the Internet.

When I see that I am arriving at the stop where I have to get off, I get up. And when I go to touch the stop button, one hand hits mine, when I see who it is, I notice it was the same man. However, the most curious thing was the electric current that flowed through my hand. I don't know, if he's noticed it too. That's never happened to me before. When the bus stops, he helps me down, I thank him again, he stayed behind to help an old lady down and I continue my way to the University.

When I entered the University, I went to the cafeteria, I sat in the same place, and this was becoming a habit. I ordered coffee with enseimada, and quickly when I'm done, I'm off to the office. I can imagine the scolding I must get for almost a month's absence. However, it took me by surprise, when nothing happened. It was only when they saw me that they asked me how I was doing.

I couldn't deny that I still feel Jacob's absence in my life, but what is going to happen to him, that was fate. The other one that surprised me was Victoria who didn't tell me anything at all, just gave me a warning.

As time went by I realized that the life I led in Barcelona was tremendous madness, that's when I reflected on the things Alice told me and I was right.

— **!Zas!, I really messed up with Alice** , —I said to myself. —As soon I get home, I'll call her, to apologize, —I said.

Time passed slowly, I couldn't wait to go home and work things out with my best friend. At lunchtime I feel alone at the same table. I couldn't hold out any longer, so I took out my cell phone and dialed Alice. He rings the bell but won't answer, I dial him back and nothing. I'll leave you a voice mail saying:

Friends, I'm really sorry, I didn't give myself the consequences of my actions, I don't know how to remedy my mistake with you. You were only doing it to help me, and since I wasn't in my senses at the time, I didn't listen to you, as soon as you heard this message please contact me.

 ** _PS: I want you to be my friend and my sister again, the one who gives advice when I'm in trouble. Forgive me. BSS Bella_**.

The afternoon was passing and nothing from Alice, I felt terrible. Right now I need a friendly shoulder. And the only one I can take it out on is her. As I saw there was no answer from her. I decided to go to his house, I couldn't wait to get home and take the risk that he wouldn't answer me.

At last it was 4 p.m., I quickly pick up my things and say goodbye to everyone. And I go out like an arrow to take the bus. Fortunately, Alice lives in the same area as me, in the Barrio de Poza, two blocks from my house. When I get off the bus, I stand in front of her house, I ring the bell a little nervously. To my surprise, it was she who opened the door for me. She stares at me, I can still see her anger at me in her face.

— **I can pass** , —I said with my head down.

She pulls away and beckons me to come in. I looked around and couldn't see Jasper or Jr. I ask her about it, and she tells me they're taking a walk.

— **Woau** , —he seemed to sense that I was coming, and he didn't want anyone to interrupt us," I said to myself inside.

— **Tell me what you came here to say, I don't have all the time** , —she said in an angry voice.

— **You didn't read the voice mail I sent you** , —I said waiting for him to say yes.

— **Yes, and...** —she said in a cold voice.

— **Alice, I'm really sorry, I really don't have the words to apologize, and I was such an asshole to you. You are my sister of the soul, my confidant, I was a great fool, and I hope you will forgive me,** — I said with tears in my eyes.

She remained silent for a few seconds, and when she saw my despair, she opened her arms and said to me:

— **Come on, get over here, you bigheaded head. —Like I won't forgive you if you're my only soul sister. Besides, that's the way the brothers are, !no! they fight because they love each other very much**.

When I hear those words I throw myself at her and give her a big hug. She told me to stay for dinner, and I agreed, so I could see little Jasper who hadn't seen him in a while.

I tell Alice I'm gonna take her phone and call my mom and tell her where I was. As soon as I told my mother that I had reconciled with Alice, she was very happy. When I finished talking to my mother, I felt a scream of a child scream from the kitchen to Alice, who was already here.

— **Woau, how big is little Jasper, I haven't seen him in over two months** , —I said as I carried him and kissed him.

The last time I saw him was in his first year and he was just taking his first steps. And now look at him, he's already running. We had a very beautiful evening, however, I had to leave, and I couldn't leave my mother alone. I say goodbye to everyone, and I arrive home very gladly. I kissed my mother and went to my room. I took a relaxing shower, put on my pajamas and went to sleep.

In an instant I fell deeply asleep, I was so deep that I began to dream that I was standing in the middle of a poppy field, it seemed like I was in paradise. I felt a hand touch my shoulder when I turned to see who he was, I was surprised to see Jacob, my reaction was to immediately throw myself on him and start hugging and kissing him.

We lay down in the middle of the field, I didn't know why my subconscious was playing that bad move, however, and I didn't want to get out of that dream. He passes his hand over my cheeks and smiles.

— **I don't want to, wake up** , —I said as only he looked at me and smiled.

— **At that moment he gets up and disappears in the blink of an eye. And what was a paradise suddenly became hell? Everything went dark, I didn't know where I was, I started to scream** , —Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob... where is he, —I said while I could barely contain my tears. In that, I feel voices that sounded familiar,

— **Come here, you fucking bitch** , —said that voice,

That's when I remembered that strange assaulted person we had, hence that voice sounded familiar, and it was one of them. At that moment, I revived that horrible place, but this time I was not blindfolded, I could see everything, however, this time there was no one there, only me, and those voices that were in my head. I wanted to get out of there but I couldn't, I didn't know where to go it, at that moment I see a light I try to go there, but the voices continue to disturb me, the truth was torture. When I got close to it and I knew it was that light, was the lights of my car, I tried to get in and out of that horrible place in a hurry, but my luck couldn't be worse when I sat behind the wheel I was totally paralyzed. I started sweating cold, my hands shaking and crying like crazy.

— **In that, I feel another very familiar voice calling me very persistent. Bella, Bella, react** , —said that voice. However, he wasn't reacting and was still in shock.

I didn't know what to do if listening to what my voice was telling me or staying that way was too scary. Until I feel like something's shaking. When I manage to wake up, my eyes seem to pop out, because I could believe what was standing in front of me.


	10. 10

**C**

 **Chapter 10**

 **2 years later.**

My happiness couldn't be more complete when I see Edward carrying a beautiful two-floor cake and next to him was my mother. Everybody started singing happy birthday. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer, I was really excited. He stands next to me, wipes my tears with his warm hands. It tells me to make a wish, however, I didn't know what to wish for. Everyone was urging me to just make the wish. I close my eyes and then I blow out the candle. My wish was that everything would be as it was before. Then we'll start dancing. At that moment you could hear Jeancarlos Canela's Dancing with You. We were dancing close together, while we hummed the song.

You're like warm water

That calms the cold

You're the best news

That I have received

When I join your heart to mine

It's music to my ears

I want to dance to a song

May it last a lifetime?

And dance it with you

Walking around lost in your wonder

I want to sing our song

And make the melody last

The song of your skin against my skin

When I make you mine

And dance until the sun comes up

And dance, let love guide us

And dance, don't let us care about our surroundings

And dance, dance, dance, dance the world you and I...

We're both very sweet, until I feel the doorbell ring. We split up and I'll see who it was.

— **What else have you got for me** , —I said as I walked to the door.

He doesn't say anything just looks at me very seriously, however, I didn't care. Very excited I open the door, my face changed completely from a happy face to a surprised face.

— **No, no, no, no, maybe.** **I think I'm seeing visions** , — I said to myself while I was in shock.

As soon as I saw him standing in front of the door of my apartment, everything around me turned around and in the blink of an eye my vision first became blurry and then a total blackout. Suddenly I feel a very strong smell near my nose, which causes me to wake up and even dazed I feel voices that I can't quite tell from who I was, calling me, I don't know why I was calling, I just know that they were telling me, —Bella wakes up, —For God's sake someone calls a doctor. When I try to sit up, I see that I'm sitting on the couch, Alice sits next to me and asks me if I'm okay. I nod my head, saying I'm fine.

— **What happened to me, how did I get here?** —I ask Alice,

— **You fainted** , —she said

— **I fainted, wow, looks like I've had too much to drink,** —I said as I touched the back of my head.

When I looked up, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, so I put my hand on Alice's shoulder and said, —Alice, you may think I'm crazy or the drink that makes me look bad, but I think I'm seeing Jacob standing in front of me, but Alice didn't say anything to me, she just looked at me. I try to stand up, but my legs fail me and I almost fall on my head to the ground, however, at that moment I see a man about 1.50 meters tall, brown eyes, a white complexion that supports me, and says in my ear,

— **Long time no sees, Bella** , —said that voice that sounded very familiar.

— **No, no, no, no, it may be what my eyes were seeing, Jacob, this is the product of the drink that makes me see things that are not** , —I said as I stood in the arms of that man who thought he was Jacob. And every gesture he made, I repeated over and over again, was because of the drinking that was making him see things he wasn't.

Until Alice stands behind me and says to me, — **Bella, it's not a figment of your imagination, it's not the drink that makes you see visions, that's Jacob holding you up** , —she said, her voice barely cut off.

When he let me go, I didn't know what to do, they were in shock so I touch him again to see if Alice wasn't lying to me, and I can confirm that it really was him, and not a figment of my imagination. And when I saw those eyes staring at me, I couldn't stand it any longer and my tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't know how to hit him, for keeping me in two years anguishes without knowing about him and let us think he was dead, or to hug him because he was alive. I opted for the second option, hugged and embraced him, with my tears still running down my cheeks. In the past we didn't need words to know what each of us thought, however, when our eyes meet, there is something about him that has changed, and I imagine that he thought the same about me.

After hugging him, I feel like behind me I hear my mother's voice saying, — **Where have you been all these years?**

— **Mother! It's not our time** , — I said as she looked at me.

— **Okay, forgive me Jacob, you know what I mean, it's not true because I asked you** , —she said.

At that moment I remembered Edward, — **Woau** , the poor man knew I was surprised, and he must not understand anything that was happening. When I start looking for him, Jacob realizes it.

— **Who are you looking for** , —he said as he looked at me.

— **I'm looking for someone, but I don't see them** , —I said as I kept looking.

— **If you're talking about Edward, he's gone** , —said Alice, he came up to me to waste himself.

— **And who is that** , —asks Jacob.

— **A friend of ours** , —I said so as not to blow him away that he was my boyfriend, that would be very strong.

— **A good friend** , —Alice said, as he looked at her with rage, —as he is going to say to him. — **Don't look at me like that, it's true, he helped you to overcome many means, and don't say no to me** , — she said as she agreed with her.

When they all decided to leave, Jacob wanted to leave too. He was living in an apartment in Barcelona, but now he was staying in a hotel; — **Woau!** He was staying in a hotel, I felt sorry for him, so I invited him to stay here, which was also his home, but he wouldn't accept, even though I insisted, but he refused outright. Not to worry that tomorrow he'd come back, to talk. Already at the door, he with his biggest smile, he says to me, — **I forgot to tell you, many congratulations** , —he said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

The next morning I wake up very happy, I prepare my breakfast and when I see my mother I greet her and we sit down together, and ,I tell my mother that I had a very nice dream about Jacob and that he had stood there at the door, but my mother lets out a laugh at that moment. I look at her very surprised, — **which is what's so funny** , —I said.

— **Nothing about my life, only you're subconscious wanted you to think it was a figment of your imagination, everything that happened yesterday was true, Jacob reappeared** , —she said as she looked at her in surprise.

When I recapitulate everything that happened yesterday, a sea of emotions invades my entire body. I still couldn't believe that Jacob was alive and back in my life. Now my life has really turned around 360 0C. I'm getting ready to go to work.

When I arrive at the University, on my way to the cafeteria I sit instead of always, away from the court and near the panoramic window, I order only coffee. It's only been about five minutes and when I'm finishing my coffee, I focus my eyes on the table in front of me. I see some honey-colored eyes looking at me, and I don't make the slightest effort to look away. I see it coming towards me, I feel my heart go, boom, boom, boom, boom, when I hear it say,

— **I can sit here** , —he said as I nodded.

— **Edward, I...** , —I was going to tell him how sorry I was with him, but he cut me.

— **Don't say anything, let's just stay that way, okay** , —he said.

We were silent the whole time we were in the cafeteria. When he finishes drinking his coffee, he gets up, says goodbye, but when I want to talk to him about what happened yesterday, he puts one of his fingers in my mouth,

— **You don't have to explain anything to me, I understood perfectly who that man was, —** he said, barely containing his voice. —I know that his return back to your life is causing you to have many conflicting emotions, and I don't want to be one of them, —he said as my eyes watered down.

I imagine he must be having as much trouble as I am, but he kept saying nice things.

— **The least I want is to force you to do something that will tell me later that you made the wrong decision because of me** , —he said as I continued to look at him. And all I want is for you to be happy, no matter what decision you make.

— **Woau!** His words touched my heart, —I said to myself. He also told me I could count on him for anything.

As I watched him leave, my heart was oppressed, I was at a crossroads, on the one hand I have Jacob despite being absent for two years in life, but his memories remained until now and I can't get him out of my mind, and on the other Edward that of the short time we were together were good were some of the happiest moments of my life and is not easy to forget. Before entering the office, I take a handkerchief that was in my bag, I dry in the tip of my eyes that of so many beautiful words of Edward I do not know how I did not run away in tears. I retouch my makeup and walk in like it's nothing.

The first one I see is Jessica, who barely sees me, runs to where I am and says in my ear, —You're lucky, two men who would give anything to earn your love, —he said as he looked at her.

— **Jessica, this is not a competition and I don't want them to fight over me,** —I said very angry.

— **Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't say it to make you angry, it was just a joke,** —she said to try to appease things,

— **Okay, you're excused** , —I said.

I continued with my research, and I was only a few months away from obtaining my Master's degree. I was immersed in research, fortunately, I didn't have a chance to think about other things, that I didn't time the weather until Jessica touched me and told me that it was 2 pm. Thinking I was joking, I look at my watch and I'm amazed, — **Fuck, that was the time** , —I said as Jessica nodded her head. The truth is that she wasn't very hungry, but she insisted that I go get something to eat, that I couldn't be on an empty stomach. I go to the cafeteria very quietly, order a burger and fries and a cola soda. I sit at any table, suddenly I hear a very familiar voice, when I turn around, my stomach contracts and my heart starts to beat faster, I didn't expect it. I thought I was the only one who missed lunch, but Edward didn't miss it too. I watching who orders what I order, and when he sees me, a warm smile comes out of his mouth. — **Phew, how handsome he looks when he smiles like that** , —I said inside me.

He sits at the table near the window, just two tables away from mine. I see you take out your cell phone and start writing something. According to my mobile phone, when I see you perplexed, a message from Edward rings out.

Edward: _I see you missed your lunch break too, that's not right. Kisses. Edward_.

That's when I started laughing, answered him

Bella: _You missed your lunch break too, that's not good, Bella_.

I see that he is smiling too and without realizing it we are both laughing like fools. When I finish my lunch, I raise my hand to say goodbye to him. When I get back to my office everything goes back to normal, I focus on my thesis.

Time was passing, when I went to see what time it was, it was almost time to leave. I take my cell phone out to call Alice, I see two messages from Jacob, and I open it immediately,

Jacob: _What time you get out of college, I'd like to pick you up. Kisses Jacob_.

I'll get right back to you,

Bella: _I'm about to leave. Kisses, Bella_.

I barely sent the message and after five minutes he sends me another one,

Jacob: _Wait for me, I'll pick you up. Jacob_.

I'll answer: Bella: _Okay, I'll wait for you at the entrance. Bella_

I walk down the hallway in the elevator bus, I look around, fortunately there is no sign of Edward, and I felt a relief at that moment. I didn't want him to meet Jacob again and feel uncomfortable. When the elevator doors open I hurried in, touch the button on the ground floor and when the doors were closing I heard a voice saying - stop the elevator, even though at that moment my heart was starting to race like a train hit the stop button, to my surprise it was only two students, — **Ugh!** , **what a relief** , —I screamed as the students stared at me as they said she was crazy. I press the button again to continue, but again I hear another voice calling for the elevator to stop, — **Well, I'm never going to make it to the ground floor** , —I said very hysterical. When the elevator doors opened, I was completely paralyzed, time seemed to pass in slow motion, I could feel my heartbeat, — _Boom, Boom!_ I wanted the earth to swallow me up as soon as I saw Edward get into the elevator. Luckily he stands behind me, but I know he's looking at me with the corner of his eye.

When we got to the ground floor, — **At last** , —I said to myself. They all come out from the bottom, I see Edward coming out, I come out behind him and I trip over my feet, when I was about to fall, someone holds me up and helps me get up. I looked up to thank him, it seemed that my eyes wanted to come out, out of the impression.

Edward helped me not to fall to the ground, but that was not what made me so, behind him was Jacob. Now this was good, the men who make my life a revolution now stood before me. At that moment I wanted the sun to swallow me.

— **You are well** , —they both said in unison.

— **Woau! What a beautiful chorus** , —I said inside myself, as I replied that I was fine.

I make the respective introductions, and they both stare at me. They both greeted each other. Edward says goodbye to us, while Jacob picks up my bag, I see Edward disappear into the crowd.

— **Let's go** , — Jacob said as he placed a hand on my waist.


	11. 11

**Capítulo 11**

After leaving the University we went to the Sal Gorda restaurant, a splendid place, where besides giving one of the best deals, its exquisite food. When we went in there, the doorman greeted Jacob as if he had known him for a while, it seemed strange to me because we had never come here. And when I asked him if he'd been here, he said no. We sit at a table next to the window, when one of the waiters comes up to us, we order our food, while the other serves us wine.

While we were waiting for our meal, he explained to me that on the day of the assault, after being hit in the head and losing consciousness, he didn't wake up until he arrived at the hospital and didn't remember anything, the diagnosis he was told by the doctors was that he had post-traumatic amnesia, and that perhaps in time he could recover his memory or that perhaps something would remind him of his past.

— **You went through all this, but and your ID where it was** , —I said.

— **The nurses told me I didn't have it with me** , —he said. **I seem to have lost it,** — he said as I just looked at him.

He told me he had no choice but to stay in Barcelona. Not knowing who you are must be very hard and without money.

— **And what did you do all these years to survive** , —I asked.

— **I was doing nothing for the first few months, I felt lost. The hospital searched and searched the internet to see if there was an accident, but nothing and the police were notified but it didn't work either. Then I looked for a job as a doorman in a building and in that same building I looked for an apartment**. —He said. — **And then I started working as a cashier at a supermarket and now I was the manager there** , —he said.

— **But the news was everywhere** , — said as he looked at me in surprise.

— **!Really, Bella!, I swear to you, that's what they told me, even I looked, and if I saw something about an assault but they only mentioned your father's name, but when I went to the police to see if I had reported someone missing, they didn't want to take care of me, however, and reluctantly told me that there was no case to report a missing person,** —he said very nervously.

— **Calm down, it's okay,** —I said to reassure him, — **And I'm very relieved that you've made progress** , —I said very excited.

We continued our conversation, I ask him when he recovered his memory, and he cuts himself off as soon as he sees the waiter coming with our food. After the waiter left, we resumed our conversation, he told me one day while he was watching a couple pass by, and he was staring at her, at that moment very confusing images came to his mind and as time went by he put the puzzle together, until a few days ago he recovered it completely.

I was really impressed by everything she was saying. I honestly don't know what I would have done if it happened to me. And when he asked me what I did all these years, I told him to take a rain check, I didn't really want to burden him. When we arrived at my house, I invited him to come up, but again he refused, he wanted to go little by little, he needed time to adapt to the new changes.

It's been two weeks since Jacob came back into my life. After a little talk with him, about how his life was, all these years, although there were still things to be clarified. My relationship with Jacob has improved a lot, but I still have to go to the Police Station to talk to the inspector who handled the case, however, something always prevented me from going.

The meetings I had with Jacob, I told him little by little the relationship I have had all these years with Edward. Although at first he didn't like it, and he showed himself to be re-acid, but after making several reflections he understood my situation perfectly. At that moment, I felt a relief, because I couldn't bear to keep this secret with him any longer, because sooner or later he was going to find out and before anyone could gossip about it, I wanted to be me, and I had to tell him. So whether or not our girl gets it together, but I didn't want anything to do with him.

At the University I always met Edward, we crossed paths in the hall, in the cafeteria and even at meetings convened by the University, and in addition to crossing a few words we also crossed a few glances. I really was at a crossroads, I was divided in two, I don't know what I could do, I was in love with two men at the same time. But that didn't stop me from moving on with my life.

One day I finally decided to go to the Police Station, however, I couldn't meet the inspector, so I set out to go to the Station every morning until I managed to meet him. The next morning I went to the police station again, but he always told me that he was not there or that he was in a meeting and that he could not see me, but I would not stop. There had to be an explanation for this, as if Jacob was supposedly declared dead, and after two years he appears. I couldn't understand the neglect.

Since I couldn't stand the hustle any longer, I started to shout from that idiot, the inspector, and it came out of my mouth with everything but nice words. Until I finally got her to pay attention to me. As soon as I see him coming down the steps of the station, my blood starts to boil and since I can't be quiet I tell him,

— **Well, well, well, until at last His Highness manages to come down from his throne** , —I said while inside I was in a tremendous panic.

— **Miss, you must measure your words or else...** — said he, but don't let him finish the sentence because I cut him off right then and there,

— **Or that he's going to put me in jail** , —I said very angry, — **because if he is, I'm waiting for him to do it, because that's the only way to get his attention** , —I said as I watched him take out his handcuffs.

I was locked up for over an hour, without a chance to make a call. Like a madwoman I started screaming, **—** **! I have a right to make a call, idiots!** —I said. A woman who was sharing a cell with me couldn't stand my screams anymore. — **Woman, shut up, you'll break my eardrums if you keep screaming like that, they won't hear you** , —said the woman. Instead of being reassured by her words, which made me more upset, — **I'm not going to shut up, those assholes, idiots, all the adjectives they deserve to be told to listen to me, they don't know who Isabella Swan is** , —I said while the woman was gawking at what she was saying.

— **Your last name is Swan** , —she said very surprised,

— **Yes, because** , -I said as I looked at the woman.

— **Then you were the daughter of Congressman Charlie Swan** , —she said excitedly.

— **Yes, but...** —I said but when I was going to say something else a shout of emotion broke out in the cell that everyone was staring at.

— **Forgive me, miss, and my heartfelt condolences, but don't put up with it, he was the one who helped me to get out of various messes** , —she said without letting go of her hands.

— **And why you are here, miss** , —she said,

— **For speaking a few truths to a corrupt inspector, who was the one who handled my father's case** , —I said as the woman was surprised to see the character I have.

He can understand his reaction, my father was just the opposite, he was more peaceful and although there were people trying to get on his nerves, he took a deep breath and tried to resolve the situation.

— **And you, why are you here** , —I said as she finally let go of my hands, they were already purple from all the squeezing.

— **They caught me selling the forbidden** , —she told me very quietly so that no one would listen to her.

— **The forbidden, and that's what it is** , — I said as she approached my ear.

— **Coca, that's it** , —she said, and I was surprised and said, —Coca, that's what I heard right,

— **Shhrrrrrrrrr, she speaks softly** , —she said as she looked at her.

She explained to me that when my father was alive he helped her out of that vice, but the needs made her fall back. I was very sorry for her, I asked her if she had children and when I heard she had two children, one 10 and the other 5. ! Ugh! What sadness if they're just a kids. The truth is that I couldn't understand, I had never gone through such a need, but I would have done everything I could to find a life other than that. So I advised him,

— **Look, if you loved my father so much, the only way to thank him is to leave that absurd job. And as soon as you get out of here, you find me that I'm going to give you work at my house** , — I said as the woman looked at me with eyes that were almost ready to cry.

— **Thank you, miss, I do not know how I can thank you** , —she said, — **With your work** , —I said.

After a nice conversation with Shelly, we started yelling again, until at last the inspector came up to me and said, — **Okay, you'll get your damn phone call** , —he said in an angry voice.

I shake Shelly's hand while the inspector opens my cell. I dial into the house and when I tell my mom where I am I feel like she's going to give her something.

— **Calm down mother, I'm fine, I need you to call Carlisle and tell him to get me out of here, okay**. —I said as long as I could hear a sigh from my mother.

— **Okay, I'll call him right now** , —she said.

— **Satisfied brunette** , —said the inspector as he took the phone out of my hand.

— **No, but it's something** , —I said while I couldn't keep quiet.

Two hours later I hear Carlisle's voice and he starts arguing with a policeman at the front desk. My brother graduated from law school two years before I finished my career as a biologist, and not because he is my brother but he is the best lawyer in the world. When I see him come in, my hope of getting out of here increases.

— **Come on, Bella, let's get out of here** , —he said as the guard opened the cell for me.

As I was saying goodbye to Shelly, my brother was still arguing with the inspector. I was sorry to leave her there, when I turned around I pulled my brother and as we walked and asked him to help Shelly, but he stopped and looked at me angry,

— **But Bella, you're crazy, how can I help a stranger we don't even know what she's done, the answer is no, I'm not going to** , —he said, — **I have enough of your problems to take care of another one** , —he said very angry.

However, I characterize myself as a persistent person so I insisted and insisted until I almost convinced him and I look in front of the lobby of the station and I am surprised to see the two men who have me crazy,! **Woau!** , to see him there my heart starts to go BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, while it seemed that time stopped, my mother stands in front of me, she gives me a blow to the head

— **Ugh!** —I shout, as long as she hugs me again,

— **What are you thinking? Are you trying to drive me crazy? Or rather, you want me to have a heart attack, because of you** , — she said furiously.

— **Nothing, I just want them to reopen the case again, I have a right to know what happened** , — I said while I could not look away from Jacob and Edward together and look at me.

My mother noticed where my gaze was focusing and said, — **Don't take this the wrong way, Bella, but I was very nervous and when I finished talking to your brother, I didn't want to come alone so I called Edward and it only took five minutes and he was already at the entrance of the building waiting for me** —she said very sadly.

His reaction seemed normal to me, but I felt bad for him, after everything that was going on, he still cares about me and my family. And another doubt that was tormenting me is who warned to Jacob.

— **And Jacob** , —I ask while my mother stares at me,

— **I don't know, my love, and I haven't the faintest idea who told her I only spoke to your brother and Edward** , —she said.

And when I turn to see my brother, he sees my gesture before he says a word he leaps, — **Don't look at me so I don't call him either.**

I didn't keep digging who didn't tell Jacob that I was in custody, but the fact is that he was here as well as Edward. I felt very uncomfortable, seeing myself in such a situation. Edward just crossed his gaze with mine and understood perfectly what I was feeling and at no point did he come near me, but Jacob ran towards me and gave me a big hug. I told him I was very grateful to have his presence. I also thanked Edward for being with my mother and for caring about me.

— **You know you can count on me for anything** , —he said with his splendid smile.

When Edward is going to tell me something else, he cuts himself off when he sees Carlisle say, — **Bella, let's go, let's go, I'll pay for your stay here and I hope it won't happen again, okay** , —he said.

As soon as I heard that I could get out of this filthiness I was very happy, I couldn't wait to get home and take a nice shower to get rid of this smell that I was repudiating. Both Edward and Jacob offered to take us, but we said no, Carlisle brought his car and he can take us, we thanked him for their selfless gesture. The two of them understood perfectly and said goodbye and left. As we waited for my brother to take us home, I saw Edward and Jacob, their respective cars disappearing from my sight.

— **Wow, what a day I had today** , —I said inside myself. I never imagined that I would go through all this, let alone be the protagonist of all this. As soon as my brother showed up, we got in the back. I still haven't told Jacob about my problem with cars, even though I've overcome only part of it, there is still the fear of being inside them or being in front of a wheel. During the trip I took Carlisle out again to help poor Shelly, my mother who is watching us tells me,

— **And who is that** , —she said as she briefly told him her story.

My mother, who was standing next to me, holds my hands and looks at me with an amazed look on her face from the story I told her, turning her face towards my brother,

— **Oh, my son, you have to help that poor girl** , —she said with watery eyes.

— **But mother! We don't know if that story is true** , —he said.

— **Do it for your father, yes** , —she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

— **Okay, okay, I'll go over his case, and I'll see what I do, but I can can't promise you anything, okay** , —he said as I threw myself in his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

— **Bella, it's enough that we're going to have an accident** , —he said while I quickly let him go as soon as I hear the word accident.

As soon as we got home I said goodbye to my brother and quickly headed for the bathroom, taking a refreshing shower. And as the water ran all over my body I can't stop thinking about Jacob and Edward. The two beings who make my life a constant revolution. I think of what's good and what's bad about Edward and Jacob, and vice versa. I draw a conclusion that she was in love with both of them at the same time, with their virtues and defects. Edward is more affectionate and knows how to win people over, however, he doesn't need to show how much he loves a person, because he shows it with pretty words, while Jacob is a little drier, he doesn't like to touch people very much, but that doesn't stop him from being affectionate, which is why he shows it with small details. Edward is more passive and doesn't like fights while Jacob is an explosive bombshell when he doesn't get it right and get angry with himself. In short, the virtues and defects of one that the other does not have and vice versa, make my life complete, however, I know that I cannot stay with both of them, so I really am in a good dilemma. I find myself divided in two, divided between two loves, between two lovers and I don't know what to do, this has never really happened to me in my whole life.

I come out of the bathroom, and it seems like instead of helping me clear my head, it made it worse. While my mother and I were preparing dinner, we were talking, to see what advice he could give me, but with her biggest smile she told me that this was my decision and that whatever she decided, she would support me. She always sympathized with Edward from the first day she met him and she doesn't even talk about his daughter, I know she prefers me to stay with him, you just have to see in his eyes they shone, every time I spoke to him about him, it seems that the one who is in love with him was her, but the good thing about Edward has a charisma to win people over quickly, that he'll win over my mother. On the other hand with Jacob it's completely different, my mother doesn't dislike him, but neither has he done anything to win her over.

As soon as we finished dinner my mother and I were on our way to the living room to watch TV, at that moment they were broadcasting the grand finale of Master Chef 6, — **Woau! With the program my mother and I both love it, I hope Martha wins but I must admit that Ketty is very good too** — I said inside me. I lie down on the sofa and my mother on the couch, but I didn't realize when I fell asleep, when I came to react it was 11:00 at night, I was really tired from the day I had today, I couldn't see who won. I asked my mother who won and told me the one we imagined, I was very happy. I got up and kissed my mother and went to my room. As soon as I put on my rabbit pajamas, I feel my mobile phone ringing, when I see two messages, one from Jacob and the other from Edward. I set out to read Jacob's first.

 ** _Baby_** _, I miss you so much, please, let's have another chance, I love you, Kisses. Jacob._

 **—** **Woau** , **—** I said, barely holding back my tears.

When I read Edward's message he can no longer hold back my tears, with those beautiful words. Edward's said:

 _Bella, I know that because of the circumstances we cannot be together, but I was very upset when I learned from your mother that you were detained, my heart was crushed by so much pain and do not hesitate to go to see if you were well, forgive me my recklessness. And never forget that you love yourself very much despite the distance. Edward_

PS: _Renesmee asks a lot of questions about you, don't worry, I told him that you had to travel far away and that it prevented us from being together._

 **—** **Oh, my poor child, what pain you must be feeling right now** , **but I think Edward knew how to handle things**. I don't think they know what to do to ingratiate me anymore, **—** I said inside myself.

The next morning I woke up determined to get on with my life. When I arrive at the University, as I always go to the cafeteria to have the delicious coffee that it makes there accompanied by some taught, that had become a habit of mine. And when I get there, my eyes focus on the second table stuck to the window, the same table where I like to sit there, I see a man, about six feet tall, with short, black hair on his back, I can't believe he's going to have the luck to find me Edward, **—** **Woau** , I couldn't believe I had the misfortune to meet him, **—** I said to myself.

I walked there, my chest felt tight, it looked like I was going to have a heart attack, and how fast my heart was racing. When I am arriving, I touch his shoulder and ask him, **—I can sit here** , **—** I said in a sweet voice. He turned around, and with a smile, that smile that makes my legs tremble, he says, **—Sure, sit here** , **—** he said as he moved the chair so I could sit down.

I could see that your order was the same as mine, we certainly had the same tastes. We were talking for a while about the new mischief of Reneesme, that adorable little girl who touched my heart, and I also thank her for the message she sent me yesterday. After five minutes of talking a silence invaded our table, until I no longer go around the subject and say to him,

 **—** **We need to talk** , **—** I said seriously.

He was looking at me, and he was looking at me like he was saying, I'm not going to like that conversation, but suddenly he's joking,

 **—** **We're already doing it** , **—** he said with a smile.

 **—** **Edward is serious** , **—** I said

 **—** **I'm saying the same thing to you** , **—** he said as it turned into a seesaw.

Until I give a shout - Edward, no more joking, this is very serious, damn it, while everyone in and around the cafeteria was watching us. **—** **Okay, okay, okay, forgive me, I was just joking, but please keep your tone of voice down as you look at us** , **—** he said as he asked me to sit down.

 **—** Woau! I didn't realize I was talking loud, that wasn't my intention, but he and his jokes sometimes draw me out, **—** I said to myself inside.

 **—** Sorry me, that wasn't my intention, **—** I said as he gave me his smile.

 **—** Edward, I know this is going to be difficult, both for you and me, **—** I said as he just looked at me. Even though I am declared a widow by the law, you know very well that this is not true, I am still married, and even though Jacob has been a gentleman and has not pressured me, and I want you to understand that I am not asking you to separate me, only that if you give me some time so that I may still truly feel something for Jacob, **—** I said, **—** I feel very confused, and the two of you are not making it easy for me, **—** I said while I could see his eyes a sadness and I am so sentimental my eyes became watered.

After talking for a long time, he understood my reasons, however, I know that all this is hurting him as much as it does me and if he really loved me, he would know how to wait. I say goodbye to him, get up and without looking back I got away from there as quickly as possible.

The afternoon passed quietly, I concentrated so much on my work that I had no time to think about anything else. At that moment I feel that my mobile phone rings, when I go to see who it was, I was very surprised, I didn't expect it, it was the inspector who handled the accident case.

 **—** **Yes, tell me** , **—** I said in a cold voice.

 **—** **Good afternoon, Mrs. Swan, this is Inspector Laurent, we need to talk about your case** , **—** he said.

 **—** **Okay, when we can get together** , **—** I said

 **—** **It may be a fortnight from now that I am doing another investigation and I have to travel to Barcelona** , **—** he said while I was silent for a few seconds.

— **All right, but that trip to Barcelona has something to do with my case** , —I said to see if I could get information out of him but it was useless, he dodged me and didn't answer me,

— **Then, Mrs. Swan, as soon as I get back from my trip, I'll call her so that we can talk** , —he said.

I had no choice but to accept your proposal, — **It's okay** , **I'll wait for your call, ah! Inspector I wish you luck in the investigation** , -I said sarcastically.

When I finished talking to the inspector I automatically call my brother Carlisle and tell him what the inspector told me. Not only did I call him to tell him, but also for him to help me legally. He advised me that as soon as the inspector called me, he should tell him immediately, he wanted to accompany me as a brother and lawyer, he didn't want me to be alone with that man, and he didn't give him a good feeling. I agree with my brother and confirm that as soon as the inspector called, he would tell me, but I disagreed with what he told me not to tell our mother yet. But he convinced me that it was best for her, not to give her false hope.

It was almost time to leave, I took out my mobile phone and called Jacob, but he didn't answer me, I kept dialing him and nothing. I was already starting to get worried. After 25 calls he finally answers my cell phone. And without thinking, I yelled at him on the phone.

— **Where the fuck were you, asshole? You had my heart in your mouth, I thought something had happened to you!** —I said as everyone in my office looked at me as saying this one went crazy or that. But I didn't care what they thought at the time, I was pissed off.

But I was surprised by his reaction,

— **Jaja jaja, my love missed your anger** , —he said as he laughed and laughed,

— **Ah, because this gives you grace, you'll be an asshole** , —I said. Me worrying about him, and he's a real jerk laughing.

He told me that they were at that time, talking to the director of the super where he works and was asking him if he could move to the branch office here in Madrid. At that moment, I felt a shame for shouting at him like that, — **I'm sorry Jacob, I didn't mean to shout at you, but I was worried that something had happened to you that I not measured my words** , —I said, — **I'm very happy for you, and you're going to have the same position as in Barcelona,** —I said while he explained to me that the only vacant position was storekeeper and that I had accepted it, — **But Jacob, but if you were better off as a manager there in Barcelona, since you're going to accept that of Madrid, I know that a job like any other, but if you went well there, if you're doing it for me, I'm telling you not to do it,** —I said while I felt a silence on his part.

— **Don't worry, my love, I'm not only doing it for you, but also for me, Madrid is my home and even though I may recover my memory, I still have some gaps that may help me to clear them up** , —he said.

— **If so, welcome to your home and your neighborhood, I hope you will soon solve all your problems** , —I said very excited.

It's been two weeks since I spoke to Inspector Laurent, however, I haven't heard from him. He's already beginning to think it was all a lie from that little inspector, but it didn't stay that way. If I don't hear from him this week, I swear on the holiest of grounds that I will plant myself on him again at the station.

One afternoon when I was on my way home I feel my cell phone ringing, I take it out of my bag and see that it was an unknown number, however, when I saw that the number started with +34 followed by 93, I knew that the call was coming from Barcelona, I take it quickly.

— **Hello,** —I said while he was feeling a strange noise.

 **—! Mrs. Swan, Bella, Bella, Bella!** — he said, shouting that voice.

— **Yes, tell me who's talking to me** , —I said while I was starting to get scared.

— **It's Inspector Lauret,** —said he as long as I'm glad you finally heard from him.

— **Ah! Inspector like this, you have some...** — I said, but he wouldn't let me finish talking.

— **I don't have much time, I have to tell you something, it's related to what happened two years ago** , — he said in a desperate voice.

— **Calm down inspector, and speak more slowly, I don't understand you** , —I said trying to reassure him.

— **Don't trust him, Ms. Swan, don't trust him** , —he said again and again,

— **But who I can't trust** , —I said when I feel a noise like a knock.

— **Hello, hello, inspector, listen to me** , —I said but the call was useless.

I redialed the number where the inspector called me, he would ring me, it gave doorbell, doorbell, doorbell and doorbell, and nobody would answer me, until when he insisted again instead of ringing me he would tell me that the phone was out of order.

— **Something must have happened to him, -I said while I was getting worried, —Enough Bella, stop talking nonsense, if he called again, maybe he didn't get a signal first and then no battery** , —I said to myself.

After trying and trying to call the inspector again, I gave up, and that's when I called my brother Carlisle and told him what happened. He tells me to take it easy and to despair that he'll call back.

— **As if that were so easy,** —I said inside myself.

The next morning when I was having breakfast, my mother turned on the TV, at that moment they were giving the news of a terrible accident near the Northeast Highway or AP-2, as soon as I heard where the accident was I ran to see what was happening, I asked my mother who was so impressed, she told me,

— **It seems a man was run over and ran over** , —she said,

— **But you don't know who he is,** —I said

— **Not my love, they have not yet said who he is, and whether he is dead or alive,** — she said as we continued to pay attention to the news.

At that moment, when the journalist said the name of the man who had been run over, my mother and I looked at each other.

 **—It can't be him, it can't be him, —I said to myself.**

 **— I said to myself**


	12. 12

**Chapter 12**

— **It can't be what I'm hearing,** —I said over and over again inside me.

As soon as my mother saw my face in anguish at the news I was giving, — **But what's wrong with you, do you know who that man is?** —she said in a worried voice. At that moment I look at her, and I know that until I tell her what's going on, she'll continue with her questions, — **Nothing mother, I'm just atonic with the news** , — I said to at least reassure her.

— **Nothing, and all that anguish on your face is for nothing, I don't believe that story, Bella, start talking** , —she said very angry.

— **Is true, Mother, it's all right, I was just moved by the news,** —I said as I looked at his face a little more calmly.

— **All right, I'm gonna pretend to believe you, so you make sure I don't find out something you're not telling me** , —she said as she kept her eyes on me.

— **All right, mother** , —I said as I was dying of shame inside for lying to my mother like that. If she knew that this man was the one who handled our case, I don't want to imagine what would happen to him or how he would react.

When I looked at the clock I was very surprised at the time, — **Fuck, I'm late for work** , — I said as I grabbed my bag and ran out of there like an arrow. As I leave the building I see my bus go by right under my nose, I try to stop it, but it was useless, I had no choice but to take a taxi.

I take out my cell phone and call Carlisle to see if he saw the news, but he doesn't answer, he just gives me ring and ring, — **Fuck, Carlisle answers** — I said while I was still in shock about the news. He kept insisting and insisting until he finally responds.

— **You're finally answering me, you idiot, that you're making it so late in taking my call** , —I said in an exalted voice.

— **I was watching the news and at the same time talking to our mother who keeps asking questions** , — he said.

— **You told Mom who that man was** , —I said in a nervous voice now.

— **You're crazy, how am I gonna tell her that that's who took our father's case? No, Bella, don't take me for an idiot, okay** , — he said.

My brother was absolutely right, — **how incredulous I am** , —I said to myself. I apologized for the silly question I asked him.

—And why did you call me, —he said.

— **I called you to ask what I should do, this case, I should go to the police, to see if it was true what I was saying** , — I said in a worried voice.

— **You know what, Belle, I think we should go and find out** , — he said.

My brother and I decided to go to the station as soon as I got off work. — **Ok, my brother, meet me there** , —I said while I was paying the taxi driver. When I entered the University, I continued for my office, these moments I had no desire to go to the cafeteria. I was almost arriving at my office, when I focused my gaze on a man of 1.70 feet, black hair and dark suit who was talking to Victoria, — **That's Jacob** , — I said inside me.

— **Yes, it is him** , —I said very happy when I saw him, but the anger I felt when I saw him talking to her, I couldn't bear it, what is happening to me, I've never behaved like this.— **Fuck, what does Jacob do talking to my boss,** —I said inside my angry while I was already next to him, and when Jacob turns around, as always gives me his best smile the conqueror.

— **Hey, and that's you over here** , —I said while I was trying to pretend that everything was fine and I didn't show my anger with a smile.

— **Nothing baby, I was just passing by and wanted to say hello and I met your boss..., I'm sorry, as you said your name was,** —he said while he turned to Victoria.

— **Victoria** , —she said with a hypocritical smile.

— **Ah!, Yes, Victoria, as I was saying, I was just passing through and I met Victoria and she old me some great things about you** , —he said as he surprised me with her comment.

— ** _I can't believe Victoria's speaking well of me, who's bringing this one, why is she so good to me now?_**

I didn't want to do much digging, because in the end I didn't give a damn what she thought of me. —Well, I leave you to continue your conversation, well Jacob, it's not like that, —she said as he settled in, —it was a pleasure to meet you, —she said as she smiled flirtatiously and shook his hand to bid him farewell.

— **It's true that Jacob is a good-looking man, but that doesn't give her any right to flirt with him and even more so in my presence** , —I said to myself.

When I see Victoria coming into the office I turn to Jacob, — **So it was a pleasure to meet you, hey** , —I said as he laughed.

— **You're jealous, my love** , —he said as he laughed and laughed.

— **No, should he be?** — I ask him as he approaches me, he places his two hands on my cheek.

— **No, you know that you are unique to me** , — he said as he saw him so close to me that I froze.

 **He kind of tried to kiss me, but he held back and I don't know why**. —When you're done I can pick you up, — he said as he was leaving me.

— **What a pity, because he can't today, I have to go to a place with my brother** , —I said while I could see in his face a sadness that I felt sorry for him, — **What about tomorrow, hey!** —I said as long as I could get a smile out of him.

— **All right, it's a promise, remember** , —he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

When I hear a voice that starts to scream, I look straight ahead and it was Jessica, — ** _Bella, Bella, Bella_** , —she said desperately.

— **What's going on, where the fire is** , —I said as I laughed.

— **Bella, this is no joke what I have to say** , —she said as she wiped the smile off my face.

— **What is it?** — I said in a worried voice.

— **Bella, I ran into Edward and he would look very angry, did you say something to him that upset him** , —she said as he looked at her in awe.

— **I don't understand you, why do you say it, I haven't seen Edward** , —I said while Jacob, who didn't know he was gone, looked at me.

— **You haven't seen them, so something must have happened to him** , — she said as she looked up and down at Jacob.

As I was invading a silence at that moment, my mind was just thinking about Edward, — **something must have happened to Renesmee or to him,** —I said to myself.

— **And Bella, what are you going to do** , —Jessica said.

— **What do you mean, nothing** , —I said as I beckoned him to see that Jacob was present.

— **Or sorry, I didn't realize you were here** , —she said as she was dying to ask me that uncomfortable question.

— **Don't worry, —he said very quietly, —Well Bella left you, I'll see you soon,** — he said as he gave me another kiss on the cheek, — **It was a pleasure to see you Mrs. Stanley** , —he said as he shook her hand to say goodbye.

Jessica didn't know how to apologize anymore. I told him not to worry, now that's not important. We went into the office, and we immersed ourselves in the work, yet as time went on, I couldn't erase from my mind that Edward was angry, — **I'm really very concerned about him** , —I said to myself.

It was lunchtime and I told the boys to go ahead and tell them I had something to do first. They all looked at me, and without comment they left. I couldn't keep the doubt to myself, so I went to Edward's office to see what was wrong. When he arrived at the anthropology office, he looked out the window to see if he could see it, but it was useless, he wasn't there. One of Edward's classmates saw me, and he very kindly told me that he was teaching a class in Classroom 2.

As I thanked the boy, I didn't hesitate for a second and ran off to where he was. When I get there, I see him standing on the blackboard, **—! Woau! how splendid he looks,** — I said inside me.

— **Shut up, Bella, you can hear yourself say what you're saying** , — I said thinking out loud, — **You came to see what happened to him, not to torment his life more** , — I said again out loud.

Just wait there for five minutes, until the class is finally over. I waited for everyone to leave, I stood at the door and waited for them to leave, not a minute passed and Edward's eyes and mine met. He walked over to where I was.

— **What do you want** , —he said in a cold voice.

— **And that tone** , —I said to myself, never since I've known him have I seen him so serious.

— **Come on, Bella, what are you doing here** ,—he said coldly.

— **I want to know about you, Jessica told me that...** —I said, but he can barely finish the sentence and he cut me off.

— **I'm sure he gossiped at you, no!—** he said while looking at it in surprise, — ** _No, no, no, no, this is definitely not Edward, he didn't care what people thought. Now if I'm convinced that something's wrong with him_** ,—I said to myself.

— **You can tell me, what the hell is wrong with you, and that tone you're using, did I do something to you, tell me** — I said while he wasn't looking away from me.

In that instant a silence invaded the atmosphere, until I insisted again that it happened to him, however, there was no response from him, and he just stared at me.

— **Ah, because you're not going to say anything, OK, FUCK YOU** , —I said as I was passing by two students and they looked at me in amazement. —And you who look, —I shouted, what's happening to me, I'm not like that, I'm more of a peaceful person, this is the second time I have been out of my mind, the first time was when the inspector didn't want to attend me and now Edward. — What is it that is tormenting him so much, — I said inside myself and as I turned around to leave I feel him pulling my arm to stop me. At that moment I find myself with my back to him, when I feel his arms embracing me, I feel his whole body behind me. We stay like this for a few minutes, until a tear comes out of my eyes and runs down my cheek.

— **I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk to you like that** , —he said in my ear.

— **But what's the matter with you, Edward, for you to be like this** , —I said while he was still hugging me.

— **When I saw you, with the one who says he is your husband, I was jealous** , — he said as he surprised me with what he said.

When he released me, I turned to him, and I could see a sadness on his face that touched my heart, — **Woau, jealous Edward, I never imagined he had that phase** , —I said inside me.

— **Jealous, you** , —I said as he nodded.

— **Yes, or I can't be. Put yourself in my shoes, Bella, if the situation were reversed, what would you do? Hum** , — he said as he left me speechless as he asked me that. Answer me, don't be quiet, — she said insistently.

— **Okay, you're right, and that's why you've treated me like this,** —I said as I turned the tortilla over.

— **Okay, I apologize again** , —he said very sorry. — **And add that today they told me I was going to move to the University of Alcalá because I was short of staff** , —he said while he could barely hold back his tears.

The idea of never seeing Edward again was killing me. And I had to be right now as we were going through a tough time in our relationship. — **And by the time it's the transfer** , —I said in a choppy voice.

— **They just told me I could finish the course now and then they were going to transfer me,** —he said as I stared at his beautiful face.

I couldn't imagine how much he must be suffering right now. — **You know you can count on me for anything** , —I said.

— **I know** , — he said as he placed his hand on my chin.

That's when I felt the cell phone ring, when I saw who it was, I was surprised, — **Carlisle!** —I said

— **Something's wrong, Bella** , — he said with concern.

— **No, no, It's just that I'm meeting my brother to go somewhere, oh! Sorry if I scared you** , —I said as I could see his face relaxing.

— **Well, I won't keep you any longer, I'll see you** , — he said as he held my hand and kissed her.

I didn't say anything, I just said goodbye to him, walking to the elevator. I could still smell Edward's scent in my hand when I got to the ground floor, I see Carlisle waiting for me in the lobby. I greet him, as I was walking towards the exit he took me by the arm and said.

— **Wait a minute, I have a condition to go to the station together** , —he said.

 **It's okay, no problem, and what that condition is if I may know** , — I said imagining it might be.

— **Let me do the talking, okay, because if I let you do the talking, I think I'll have to pay another bail and we'll give our poor mother another displeasure, and the truth is she doesn't deserve it, we agree, Isabella** ,—he said as he waited for me to answer.

— **Okay, I'll do whatever you say,** —I said even though the truth didn't know if I could keep my promise. It's a good thing my brother got our father's character out of him, so I hope he manages to tame the beast inside of me.

When I got into Carlisle's car, I realized in that moment that after two years I had been able to overcome my fear of riding cars, and all of that thanks to Edward, however, I still couldn't overcome my fear of driving, I tried but all my efforts were useless, maybe I could never overcome that fear.

As soon as we get to the station, I quickly get out of the car and before I can get up the stairs, Carlisle pulls me by the arm and says, — **Remember what we talked about and what you promised me, okay** , — he said as I nodded.

Once at the counter my brother asked for Inspector Lauret, and from what we had suspected, we were told that Inspector Lauret had passed away. And when we asked the reason for his death, we were told that he had an unfortunate accident on the road. My brother and I were just staring at each other. — **So it was true what they said on the news** , —I said to myself. My brother jumps in and asks the guard at the information window.

— **Then, who will take all of Inspector Lauret's cases, if you can find out,** —Carlisle said.

At that moment we felt a hoarse voice telling us, — **I am the one who will take all your cases,** —said the strange voice.

My brother and I turned around to see who it was. Report as Agent Marcus, and ask us to escort you to his office. When we get there, he asks us who we are. My brother tells him everything that happened two years ago and what was happening now. He also told him that it was Inspector Lauret himself who had contacted me to tell him something about the alleged assault we had.

 **So you are the Swan case** , — Agent Marcus said while we were surprised to see that he knew who we were.

— **Yes** , — said my brother.

— **Good thing you came, you saved us time, because we were going to call you** , —said the officer.

 **My brother and I were staring at each other, —Ah! Yes, and why?** — my brother asked as I stared at the officer. I was so nervous, I grabbed my brother so that my nervousness wouldn't be noticed.

 **According to the phone reports, you were the last person the inspector called** , — he said as he showed us the report.

— **Yes, that's true** , —I replied.

— **Um, and why did him call you, Mrs. Swan, hey!** —he said as he kept his eyes on me.

I looked at my brother to see if he would respond or not,and from his gesture I understood that I had to answer the question.

— **To be honest with you, I don't know, his voice seemed strange** , — I said trying to remember that moment.

— **And how is that, Mrs. Swan, uh, explain yourself** , — he said as I was beginning to get scared as he asked a question.

— **Please call Bella, and I don't know how to explain it to her and I don't know what happened myself, I could only talk to him for five minutes because the call was cut off** , — I said as I looked at the officer, and I could tell that he was not satisfied with what I said.

Time passes and that interrogation does not end, it seemed that time had frozen. It was one question after another and I didn't know what to say anymore. Until my brother, seeing the course he was taking, said,— **That's enough, he told you he doesn't know anything, what else they want from us** , —he said very angry.

— **All right, let's stop him here** , — said the officer.

As my brother and I were heading for the exit gate, the officer said, — **I recommend you not to go anywhere, this is not over,** — he said sarcastically.

— **What are you implying, Mr. Officer, that my sister had something to do with this, was it not an accident** , — my brother said very angry.

— **Of course not, only until this is cleared up, they can't leave town, we're clear** , — he said as he looked at me with a suspicious look on his face.

When we were at the entrance of the station, my brother told me to wait for him here, that he was going to get the car. As soon as I saw him leave, I started to talk to the guard at the door, and I saw a group of people coming here, pulling out guns and starting a gunfight. I lie on the ground, crawl into the station. I stand behind chairs on the side of the door and stay there until all that happened. I felt the people screaming, I didn't know what to do, until someone touched me from behind and I screamed.

— **Calm down, Bella, it's me, Carlisle** , — he said very frightened.

— **Carlisle,** —I said as I threw myself into his arms.

— **You're okay,** —I barely felt the shots. I ran over here.

— **Yes, I'm fine** , —I said though, I started to feel strange, at that moment my vision blurred.

I see Carlisle looking at my abdomen, I could tell he was in shock, I ask him what's going on.

— **Bella, Bella, and that blood** , —he said worried sick,

— **What blood** , —I said when I felt a twinge coming from my abdomen.

I put my hands on my abdomen and I see blood. I focus my eyes on my brother, I know he's saying something but I can't hear him. In that instant everything turned around and around, until everything went black.


	13. 13

**Chapter 13**

My eyes were heavy, I could only hear the cries of my brother and the people asking for help, and I felt a deep burning that came from my abdomen when everything went dark again. My desire to open my eyes and know what was happening that even if I tried my best, I couldn't. Between my trances, I hear the sound of a siren, until I didn't know anything else. I felt strange, I had woken up instead of looking familiar, but I don't know exactly where I was. Until I see something that made me remember, I was on the road where the incident happened, — **it's either my subconscious was playing a trick on me or I'm dead and my spirit is wandering deep in my mind? If that's the case** , — **why do I torture myself and come back here** , — I said.

I see my car go by, we were very happy. A few minutes later the mystery car passes by. I tried to see if I could see the badge, but it was impossible, between the rain and the distance where I was I couldn't see. Suddenly I change places and now I am exactly at the scene of the incident (E90-Zaragosa), but the difference is that I see my car between two people. I'm reliving what happened two years ago, at that moment my legs start shaking, my sister-in-law screaming again, and our men outside being beaten, **I couldn't believe it was all happening again** , —I said as I started screaming for help. But I think, — **But I'll be an idiot, who could hear me if at that moment not a soul was passing by, and everything that was happening was a product of my subconscious,** —I said.

When the situation could not be worse, I see a light, which causes me to have to put my hands on my face. I feel a voice calling out to me, his voice sounded familiar. — **Bella, come on** , —the voice said — **Father** , —I said recognizing that voice,— **Father, where are you, -I said as I looked around looking for him**. — **Bella, I'm here, come** , — he said as he followed the voice.

At that moment I feel a hand rubbing against my shoulder when I turn to see who it was, my eyes get wet when I see that the one standing in front of me was none other than my father. Seeing her warm smile, I couldn't stand it any longer and a sea of tears began to stream from my eyes. He would open his arms for me to go and hug him, I didn't hesitate for a second and I ran to him. His hands rub against my scalp, as a sign to calm me down. At the same time, I was happy and sad at the same time. He separates himself from me, places his hands on my faces and says to me, — **my child, calm down** , —he said with his sweet voice, — **it is not your time yet, you must return, there he is waiting for people who love you very much, and only want your wellbeing** , — he said repeatedly. I didn't understand why he was telling me, I just want to be at peace and know what happened two years ago.

— **Dad, I just want to know the truth, that's all** , —I said as he continued to laugh.

 **No, my child, I think that if you go in search of the truth you may find yourself with things that might surprise you** , — he said as he stroked my chin.

— **Surprising me, why do you know anything, father** , —I said as I shook my head.

At that moment while my father was telling me something I couldn't understand, I heard voices, — ** _Bella, Bella, come on, let's go awake_**. He looked familiar, — **That's Jacob** , —he said. **_You can't leave me alone, not you, I'm going to kill whoever did this to you_** , — he said in a worried voice. Another voice stands out in that instant, — ** _Bella, Bella_** , —said the voice. I keep thinking, but that Edward. But what's going on, I look desperately at my father. In return I only get a pat on the back from him, — **Come on, you just left, there's a world waiting for you out there** , —he said as he laughed out loud,

— **Very funny, Father, I can't stay here with you, to be honest, I don't want to leave you** , — I said as he shook his head.

I hugged my father, I didn't want to leave him, — **Don't worry, little one, everything will work out, send a kiss to your mother and your brother's serious one** , — he said as he pushed me into the light. When I open my eyes, I feel disoriented, I don't know where I am until I focus my gaze forward and see my mother in the middle between Edward and Jacob, I can feel that they are both arguing, and my mother trying to calm the mood. I don't make a move, but when my mother sees that I opened my eyes she runs to my side.

— **Bella, it's all right, you're not hurt at all,** —she said in a desperate voice.

— **Where am I** , —I said while the two-man I loved most were paralyzed in front of me.

— **In the hospital** , — my mother said, — **but you're all right, I'm going to call the doctor, in that one he turns to those two men and says to them,** —look at how they behave, —my mother said while I was in shock, seeing where I was

— **In the hospital** , —I said inside myself. — **And what am I doing here** , —I said trying to remember.

At that moment, I look up and see that both Edward and Jacob are looking at me, not saying a word. I try to sit up, they immediately run to help me. I see how they look at each other, I'm a little scared and sore, seeing those two men killing each other with their eyes. When I saw my mother go in with the doctor, I felt a deep relief, — **!wow!, I'm so glad you came, I thought these two were going to kill each other,** — I said short in my mother's ear.

The doctor examines me and says that — **Everything's fine!, Don't fuck with me, I feel like I've been hit by a train!** — I said. I could see the shame on his faces, but that didn't matter to me, but that's what I felt, but it seems that the doctor took my words lightly and started laughing out loud.

— **That's normal, you think it's easy to recover so quickly from a gunshot** , —the doctor said as I was surprised by his words.

— **What do you mean, a shot! And as it happened** , — I said while my brother was walking through the door, — **Bella, you woke up, you don't know what scared me when I saw your blood** , —he said as he gave me a hug.

— **Oh** , — I exclaimed in pain as my brother apologized.

My brother explains to me how I got to the hospital, I was very surprised, — **!Wow! I can imagine what a scare you must have felt —** I told my brother **. You have no idea, Bella** , — he said. As we continued to talk, my brother looked at the two men who had marked my life, — **Those men there as soon as they knew you were in the hospital, I don't know how, but in less than half an hour they were here** , — he said quietly in my ear. — **And they didn't leave the room the day and a half you were unconscious** , — he said. A day and a half was the time I was unconscious, —I said as he nodded.

— **Wow, my little sister has those dead because of you, you know I'm not gossiping or gossiping, but you have to be in love and have a lot of patience to bear your rival here** , —my brother said laughing.

— **Very funny** , —I told my brother.

As I could no longer cope with the discomfort they caused me, I kindly asked them to leave. And that I was very grateful, but I was very sorry for them. They understood my misery perfectly, so they left without sparking.

That night my brother was the one who stayed to take care of me, my mother had been staying for two nights in a row and between him and me we had to convince her to go and rest. My brother went out for a few minutes to get a cup of coffee. At that moment I was alone, and sleep overpowered me, I don't know how long I was asleep, but I feel I was short of breath, I couldn't breathe and when I open my eyes I see someone with a covered face who was strangling me, I struggled with him, but the condemned man was strong, my brother came in and when he saw me like this he ran to my aid. Now my brother and that person were holding on to each other, I started screaming for someone to come help us. Because of his stature and the way he fought he looked like a young man, he pushed my brother to the ground as he fled.

Carlisle sits up, comes to me, and asks me if I'm all right, I sit with my head to calm her down. He wanted to follow the criminal, but I stopped him, I couldn't take that chance. That's when two nurses came in.

— **Where the fuck was you, could something have happened to my sister if I hadn't come** , — he said very angry?

— **I'm terribly sorry** , —the nurses said over and over again.

I try to calm my brother, but it was no wonder if he or someone I love very much was getting hurt, I think it would make me worse.

— **Bella, It doesn't stay that way, I'm calling Agent Marcus right now** , — he said.

As he walked away to talk to the officer, he grabbed a mirror that was in the counter drawer next to me, I saw my red neck, and tomorrow it's going to be purple. If my mother sees this, she gives him something, and we can't hide it from her because she is neither stupid nor blind, and as soon as she sees my neck she will ask a question, I don't know what to do. I see my brother's getting closer.

—What did he say? — I said while he put ointment on my neck.

— **He's coming tomorrow, and he'll put some guards on you until you get out of the hospital,** — he said.

— **What will we tell our mother?** —I said in a concerned tone.

— **We'll see, but when the agent comes and talks to you, I'll take her away, I don't want him in the middle of all this, okay** , —he said as he nodded his head.

In fact, the next morning, my mother arrives and after Agent Marcus, the two of them enter the room. She stares at him and sees he's got some guards with him.

— **Bella, Carlisle, what's going on here?** —she said very worried.

— **Nothing, Mother, come on, I have to tell you something** , — my brother said while he was taking my mother away.

Once the two of them left, agent Marcus came up to me, — **He is fine, miss** , —he said, — **Ah, you ask me if I'm okay, okay, you just don't see how I am, and you ask me if I'm okay, Mr. Officer,** —I said while I couldn't hide my anger towards the police, — **I'm sorry, that question was unnecessary to ask, however, in compensation I'll give you some confidential information, since you are our witness you must be informed,** —he said while looking at me very seriously.

— **Whoa! I didn't expect that,** — I said to myself, —I'm all ears, — I said as I began to worry.

He tells me that they had been investigating Inspector Lauret for years, because there was a certain attitude in him that made him suspect that he was involved in something illegal. And when he tells me it all started after our alleged assault and the way he handled it, they got suspicious of him. And their suspicions were confirmed when Inspector Lauret had to go to Barcelona two weeks ago to review a case, but they discovered that he had actually traveled to Barcelona to meet someone. The officer did not want to give details of this person, but it was certainly related to what happened to the inspector. And that it was possible that his death was not an accident.

— **Whaaaaaaattt, how can that be** , — I said while the officer was staring at me.

— **We're not sure yet, but to prevent the press from looking into the matter, we had to say it was an accident** , — he said.

— **Ah, I still don't understand why you're telling me this. Maybe it's because I almost got killed yesterday and that's his way of rewarding me** , — I said.

— **I know, this shouldn't have happened, —** he said very sorry **,** — **Besides, because you're part of this investigation that's not over yet and I thought you should know, that's all,** — he said.

— **Wow, I'm part of the investigation too** , — I said inside myself again. That's where my brother and my mother come in. My mother stares at the agent, — **Are you...?** — she said.

— **I'm Agent Marcus ma'am, I came to see how your daughter was doing** , — he said.

I'm surprised, this is the first time my mother has been satisfied. I'm signaling my brother to know that I want to talk to him. He picks up my signal and tells my mother that Bella needs me to buy her that candy she loves so much, — **Bella, you want to be taught, right now,** — she said.

— **Yes, mother, since I entered the hospital I haven't eaten candy,** — she said, making eyes at him that she can't resist.

As soon as my mother left the room, I summarize for my brother. He looks at the agent, —That's right, — he said as Agent Marcus nodded his head.

— **Ah! And you can tell what he wants from us, eh!** — he said.

— **Calm down, Mr. Swan, you don't have to worry, I'm just warning you, I'm just warning you, just be prepared for when I call you to clear up some doubts and don't catch you off guard, OK, we agree** , —he said as he kept looking at me.

The man's eyes were frightening and before he said another word, my brother replied, — **If it is to help you, Mr. Officer, we are in the best position to help you with your investigation,** — said my brother while he gave the officer his business card. **Very impressive, besides being the brother he is also the family lawyer** , — he said very surprised.

Sorry the agent left, my brother turns around and says to me, — **Not a word of this to anyone, you understood me Bella,** — he said while he didn't understand why I had to shut up,

— **Not even our mother,** —I asked

— **Not Bella, not even her** , — he said.

— **You can explain to me why I should shut up and hide from our mother what we discovered today** , — I said incredulously as my brother sighed in sighing,

— **That's how we took care of her, the less people who knew what was happening the better, and we don't know what people we were messing with and we don't want our mother to be in danger, that's not so,** — he said in a very disturbing tone, — **So nobody, Bella, you're listening to ANYONE,** — he said,

— **Okay, I won't tell anyone** , —I said while he was looking at me like I didn't trust what I said, — **Don't look at me like that!, —I told you I won't tell ANYONE. FUCK!** —I said.


	14. 14

**Chapter 14**

It has been two weeks since I entered the hospital. I still felt a little pain in the part where I was shot, fortunately, it was nothing serious and no organ was touched, however, the sensation of having a bullet in my abdomen remained there. I could walk now, get up without difficulty. The next morning, the doctor passed by my room to check the wound. At that moment I couldn't wait to go home, — **_I definitely don't like hospitals, I don't like doctors,_** — I said inside myself. As the doctor checked me, he explained to the students who came with him what my wound was all about. When I was about to finish, I stared at him, — **When he's going to tell me that I can go home now,** — I said inside myself. In that when all the students left I said to him

— **Doctor, when I can go** , —said while he stared at me

— **Because you're asking, did we treat her badly?** —he said with a big smile.

— **I imagine it's a joke you're playing on me because if you're really asking me that, I won't mind if it's a doctor, I'll blow it up** — I said inside myself as I looked at my brother, who had arrived a few minutes before the doctor came by.

My brother, imagining what he was going to say to the doctor, puts his hand on my shoulder and says to the doctor, — **Sorry doctor, excuse my sister doctor, of course, we haven't been treated badly, but she doesn't like hospitals** , — he said as he looked at me with a serious face.

 **Ah,** — he said. In that he remains a few minutes in silence, however, he could no longer with his torture, —I can tell you when I can get out of this hell, —I said inside myself, while I looked at him with the face of few friends. When he sees my face, he says to me, —Okay, I'll tell you, because if I don't tell you, it's possible I won't get out of here alive, — **he said with a big smile**. I couldn't take his joke anymore, I had no choice but to laugh.

— **Until at last, I bring you a smile,— he said,—By tomorrow you can go** ,— he said while he couldn't hide my happiness,

— **All right, all right, at least pretend, because I'm going to be sad because I'm going to think we treated her badly,** —he said as he looked at my brother and we couldn't stand the laughter.

— **Doctor, thank you,** — I said as he looked at me,

— **And that's because** , —he says while explaining to him that I didn't really like doctors because they're always very serious, and seeing him completely changed my expectations of them.

— **Well, I'm going, I hope I don't see you guys around here again,** — he said as he turned around to leave.

— **Excuse me, doctor, as your name is, — I said. And he with a smile on his lips said** , — **Aro,** —said as he continued on his way.

As soon as he told me I could leave, it was no longer time to leave here. A little while later my mother arrives and I tell her the good news. I say goodbye to everyone and I thank them for the patience they have had with me, however, among them there was no one who saved my life. I ask the head nurse where Dr. Aro was, and she tells me that she was giving a lecture at the time.

— **It hurts and I wanted to say goodbye to him** , —I said very sadly, — **You would be so kind as to say to him that thank you very much for everything and I hope I never come back here again** , —I said as I said goodbye to the nurses again.

— **Don't worry, I'll give him your message** , —said the head nurse.

I was very happy, I was finally able to get out of that hell of a hospital, and I swore I would never set foot in a hospital again. I don't like the smell of hospitals, it seems like death to me. When I get home I cry out for happiness — **At last, I am in my sweet home,** — I said very cheerfully. But happiness vanishes like a glass of water. At that moment I feel the doorbell ringing, I was a young man holding a bouquet of flowers. My mother opens the door, — **Please, Isabella Swan lives here,** —said the young man.

— **That's right,** —said my mother as she signed the delivery papers.

My mother looks at me with great intrigue, as if to tell me who sent those beautiful flowers. — **Bella, who sent this to you?** —she said.

— **And you don't know who sent them, motherfucker, it's Edward or Jacob for sure** , —she said while holding the bouquet of flowers and reading the card.

— **But they didn't know you were leaving the hospital** , — she said while I was cold reading the card.

— **What's the matter, Bella, who sent you the flowers, don't leave me like this** , —she said.

When I tell her that the flowers were sent to me by Dr. Aro, I couldn't believe it. My mother, too, was as surprised as I was. The card said:

 ** _That is my duty as a doctor, to save people's lives. I hope to see you again soon, but not in the hospital, I say if there is no impediment._**

 **Aro**

But that little doctor who, for the sake of saving my life, can take advantage of my fragility. I didn't know what to do with those flowers. — **Don't even think you're going to throw them away** , — said my mother, imagining what she was thinking.

— **But mother, I...,** — I said as she interrupted me.

— **No problem, you don't see that this doctor just wanted to be nice to you, leave the paranoid** , — she said as she took off the flowers and walked away from me.

— **Wow! It did hit her hard** , — I said on my way to my room.

It's been a week since I left the hospital and no news of Edward and Jacob looks like it's been swallowed up by the earth. They haven't called me or sent a message, that's not typical of them. On the one hand I was relieved not to have them all the time looking for excuses to see me and on the other hand, I feel that my mind likes that masochism and longed to see them.

— **I don't understand myself, my goodness! On the one hand I want distance from them and on the other hand, I am anxious not to hear from them. This is definitely not m** e, — I said to myself. However, I must be strong not only for myself but also for them because neither they nor I deserve to suffer.

The next day I was ready to go to work, when I arrive at the University, as I always do the usual routine, I go to the cafeteria and then to the office. When I arrived at the office there was no one there, which strange, Jessica always arrives a few minutes after me and it's been 5 minutes. On the way to Victoria's office, I see that the lights are off, everything was strange to me, and however, there was a noise. At that moment I panicked, maybe someone is in there and as always curiosity is one of my defects. I take the test tube that was right on Jessica's desk and on my way to Victoria's office. When I open the door I get a huge surprise, I saw Victoria in her chair but she wasn't alone. She was on top of someone, — **Wow! Victoria doing it here, I don't believe it** , — I said to myself. She notices my presence and jumps at once,

— **Bella is not what she seems, one thing gave to another then** , — she said nervously.

— **But what's the matter, you don't have to explain anything to me,** — I said.

And when I go on talking, I see that the chair turns around thus exposing the individual who was with her. My eyes looked like they were going to come out, I couldn't believe it, — **it can't be him,** —I said again and again.

— **Bella, calm down, I told you it's not what it seems** , — said Victoria as she looked at me.

— **Of course, I don't think anything because from what I saw it's enough for me** , — I said as I looked at him.

At that moment I couldn't think straight, so I turned around and ran out of there. I see Jessica coming through that door, I don't understand what she's telling me, I think she was saying good morning, but I didn't pay much attention, at the time I wasn't paying much attention to anything, — **I can't believe this is happening to me, and how she could have betrayed me like that** — I said as she was leaving there like a soul carrying the devil.

In that, I feel a voice behind me that tells me to please stop, yet I didn't want to see or hear it, so keep running. Despite all my efforts to run away from him, it was all in vain, because he was faster than me. And in the blink of an eye, he was beside me, holding my arm, trying to get rid of him, but it was all useless.

— **Calm down, Bella! Let me explain, what you saw is not what it looks like** , — he said as I tried to get away from him.

— **Let go of me! I have nothing to talk to you about,** — I said while I could barely hold my tears.

— **No, not until we can talk** , — he said while he kept his eyes on me.

— **If he doesn't let go I'm going to scream right now and I'm going to say that you're harassing me, so for your sake let me go** — I said while I could see in his eyes the anguish, not if it was because I caught him throwing at my boss and felt sorry for me or it was because he felt ashamed, — **and the very bitch, already a while ago that was behind him and wanted to get laid with him and he very stupid fell into his net** —I said to myself.

— **I'll never forgive him for his betrayal, I insisted that if he didn't let go I'd scream, but he challenged me with his eyes. Ah, because you think I'm playing, let me go!** — I said while he kept his eyes on me.

— **Dare to shout,** — he said defiantly.

— **Ah, because you're defying me! Help...,** — I said, but he cuts me off when he puts a hand in my mouth.

— **All right, I know you're capable of anything I propose, this one I'm going to let go, but don't think this ends here** , — he said as he let go of me and looked at him with hatred.

I turned around and walked away from him as quickly as possible. I started walking and walking without a fixed destination, I just wanted to be alone and try to assimilate what happened. I was like a soul in pain, at that moment I didn't know where I was, I only know that I found a park and I sit on one of the benches, to think. I had no notion of time.

— **When I feel a familiar voice calling to me, —You are Bella Swan, it is not true** , —said that voice.

Then I look up and see that he is none other than Doctor Aro, — **as you are, doctor** , —I said as I wiped my tears.

— **I told you, it was our destiny to meet again,** — he said very smiling **,** and when he realizes that I was crying he says to me, — **You're all right, Bella** , — he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

— **If I'm all right, don't worry** , — I said, although inside I was dying of sadness.

— **Bella, I don't believe this story, something must have happened for you to be like this, did something happen to your mother or someone in your family,** — he said very intrigued.

— **Really, Doctor, it's all right** , — I said as he sat next to me.

— **It's all right if you don't want to tell me, but I know something's wrong with you** , —he said while he was sitting next to me.

We've been talking for a while. Talking to Dr. Aro reassured me a little. In that I feel the cell phone ringing, when I go to see who it was, I see who was calling me it was that imbecile. The phone rang and rang but I didn't want to pick it up, I didn't want to talk to him.

— **You're not going to take it** , — said Aro,

— **It's no big deal,** —I said as we continued our conversation.

Soon my cell phone rings again, but this time it was Alice. And before I said a word, she yells at me,

— **Bella, where the fuck are you? Are you halfway around the world looking for you** , — she said while she wouldn't let me speak,

— **Alice, you can let me talk, damn it, don't shut up for a minute** , — I said while I knew it made her worse.

— **Ah, because you're reprimanding me, let's see, you can tell me where the hell you are** — she said.

When I told her I didn't know where she was, she started laughing, — **Don't fuck with me Bella, where the hell are you?** —she said very furiously.

— **Wait, let me ask Aro,** — I said while he was silent.

— **Wait there a moment, you're with the handsome little doctor who saved your life** , — she said as she laughed out loud.

— **I'm not in the mood for jokes Alice, wait a minute** , — I said as I asked Aro where we were.

— **When she told me I was in West Park, I was surprised** , — Wow! How I walked, — I said to myself.

— **Alice, I meet Paseo de Moret, 2, 28008 in West Park, copy me,** —I said as Alice told me not to move from there.

While I waited for Alice, I continued in the pleasant company of Aro. Half an hour went by and as soon as I see Alice I run to her arms in need of a friendly shoulder to relieve my sorrow.

— **Bella, what's going on, why are you like this** , — she said with a worried tone.

 **I could barely speak,** — I found him banging my boss, —I said in a weeping voice.

— **Who are you talking about, how he fucked your boss, I don't understand you** , — she said as she consoled me.

— **That idiot is going to pay me,** — I said in an angry voice, full of rage.

— **Bella, can you tell me who you're talking about, I can't understand anything** , —she said while she didn't understand what I was saying.

— **That idiot** , — I said barely containing my rage.

— **Who's Bella, who** , — she said all intrigued.


	15. 15

**Chapter 15**

A deep silence invaded the atmosphere, Alice focused her gaze towards Aro who was approaching at that moment. **_— The poor man left him hanging as soon as I saw Alice,_** — I said to myself. Alice looks at him from top to bottom, as if to say this big guy is Aro, and then he looks at me, and from the expression on his face I can imagine what he was thinking at the time, — **_Wow! This is Aro, the doctor who saved your life_**. The few times Alice saw me at the hospital never coincided. She just tells him about him and how handsome he was.

— **And you must be Aro, no** , — Alice said while he nodded.

— **Oh, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce you** , — I said, — **Alice this is Aro, Aro this is my best friend and confidant Alice** , — I said while they shook hands.

— **All well Bella** , — He said very worried.

— **Yes, all right, don't worry, ah! Thank you** , — I said as a tear ran down my cheek and Alice ran her hand behind my back.

— **Okay, I don't ask anymore, but thank you for what** , — he said.

— **For keeping me company** , — I said as I turned to Alice and told her to get out of there.

— **Well, Aro, it was nice to meet you** , — Alice said as the two of us said goodbye to him.

 **As we walked to the car Alice grabbed my arm and said** , —I don't know what happened to you today, and **I'm going to give you your space, but you leave me worried, you know, and when you decide to talk about it I'm here, okay** , — she said as she held my hand as a sign of support.

— **Okay** , — I said as we got into the car.

Again the silence invaded the atmosphere. Alice knew how to give me the space I needed, and I thanked her very much. After 5 minutes of travel, I finally broke the silence,

— **Edward,** — I said as my heart oppressed to mention his name.

— **How you say,** — she said while she didn't understand what I was saying.

— **That it was Edward who found him in Victoria's office,** — I said furiously as the images of that moment came to me.

— **I can't believe it, you're sure, Bella** , — she said in surprise.

— **Of course, I'm sure** , — I said as I told her how things happened.

 **—** **If that's the way things happened, I don't believe it, and even more so, coming from that bitch of your boss** , — she said.

— **But you didn't understand me, I don't think so** , — I said furiously.

— **Yes, Bella, I understood you perfectly, which seems to me that the one who hasn't understood the situation well is you, and it seems to me that you're behaving like an immature teenager** , — she said while I stared at her. Or did you give her a chance to speak, — she said in a serious voice.

— **No, don't let him speak, and I don't think I'd want to talk to him either** , — I said as I assimilated his harsh words.

— **See, that's what I mean, you're acting childishly** , — she said as she looked at her. — **And I really don't understand you, you want to be alone but you're dying to have him both at the same time,** — she said while she didn't take her eyes off the road.

Again the silence invaded the environment, Alice's words touched my heart, and perhaps she is right and my behavior is a little childish, but it makes me angry that this slut took advantage of the situation and Edward's imbecile fell into his net. When we arrive at the entrance of the building, I invite Alice to come up, but she refused my offer, I say goodbye to her and I get out of the car, closing the door she says to me, — **Bella, think well about what you are going to do, don't let yourself be carried away by an impulse** , — she said as she disappeared like lightning.

When I open the door, I see eyes that look at me with rage, it was my mother. As soon as I entered the apartment, my mother didn't say anything to me, however, she pointed me towards the clock, I looked at where she was pointing to me, **_—!wow! That was the time, 9 p.m._** _,_ — I said to myself.

You can tell me where the fuck you were, I was with my heart in my mouth. You don't call, and then Edward calls to find out if you've arrived, and his voice notices her worried, — **she said very exalted. I asked her what was going on, but she wouldn't tell me, so you have a cell phone to keep it** , — she said as long as she wouldn't let me speak.

— **Mother, if you would let me speak, perhaps you could understand me,** — I said while she was silent and we sat on the couch waiting for me to start talking.

I couldn't tell my mother the whole truth, I didn't want to upset her, and I didn't want her to be mad at Edward. I told her that I had a problem with Edward and I left the University to control my thoughts and I didn't notice the time. I don't know if she was satisfied with everything I said because she didn't say anything to me, she just said, — **I hope things work out between you and Edward,** — she said as she kissed me on the forehead.

— **Ah, I forgot to tell you, Jacob also called you** , — she said as she made her way to the kitchen.

— **OK, I'll call him later,** — I said as I made my way to my room.

While I was in the shower when Alice's words didn't come out of my mind. I came out of the bathroom, I didn't feel like having dinner, so I went to sleep when I remembered that Jacob had called me. I take my mobile, I mark it and on the second ring, he picks up the phone.

— **Hello Bella,** — he said with sweetness.

— **Hello Jacob,** — I said, — **My mother told me you called me,** —I said as I lay in bed.

— **Ah, only that I was worried about you because Alice called me all worried to find out if she knew anything about you, and I told her that I haven't heard from you since you left the hospital, Everything okay with you, Bella?** —he said.

— **Yes, I am fine,** —I said even though I was dying inside.

We talked for more than an hour, and the tiredness was beginning to show in my voice.

— **I feel for your voice that you must be tired, no!** — he said as he began to yawn.

— **Uhumm,** —I said while I was still yawning, — **but it's not for you, only I had a very heavy day,** — I said, although the truth of talking to him reassured me a little.

— **Yes, I can imagine, even if you don't want to talk to me about your day,** — he said as he left me speechless **.** ** _But what does he know_** **,** —I said to myself.

— **We kept talking about everything a little bit, we didn't notice the time. At that moment his voice was like a sedative to me. Bella** , — he said, as I stood up in my skin each time I pronounced my name.

— **Yes,** — I said half asleep.

— **How about I pick you up tomorrow,** — he said as I sat on the bed. Quiet, just a friend's plan, — he said as if he knew how he had reacted.

— **Okay Jacob,** — I said while I could feel his joy on the other side of the Line.

After a long and lengthy conversation with Jacob, I couldn't stand it any longer and fell deeply asleep. The images of Victoria sitting on Edward's legs were not coming out of my mind, — ** _because my subconscious is reliving this to me again, I don't understand it,_** —I said to myself. I still can't believe Edward did that with me or didn't know him well. We were only together for the next 3 months and if it wasn't for Jacob's return we would still be together. Alice's words came to me at that moment and I start to think, — ** _It's true that I didn't give Edward a chance to explain to me, but I couldn't react at that moment_**. Maybe Alice is right and all this has been an enclosure of that bitch of Victoria, but I'm not going to give her the pleasure of seeing me suffer. I was reliving that moment over and over again until a sound from my stomach made me wake up and suddenly sit on the bed. —! **Wow! That's my stomach** , — I said as I turned around and took the watch that was on the nightstand. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, how could it not roar if I hadn't eaten anything since I left the house yesterday. I wake up and go to the kitchen, open the cold and see an exquisite pot of vanilla flavored ice cream, and without thinking I take it and start to taste it.

The alarm clock sounds at 7 in the morning, half asleep I begin to look for it and without realizing it I tumble for the floor. — **_Holy shit, between the nightmares and the exquisite ice cream I ate, I couldn't sleep at all,_** —I said to myself. I look at myself in the mirror, I look like an ogre, and I had dark circles under my nose. I go to the bathroom and enter the shower to see if I was clear.

When I come out of the bathroom I go to my closet and get a very flashy and extremely sexy purple dress. I make up and put on the hydrolyze cream to disguise my dark circles. When I get to the kitchen, I meet my mother, greet her and she looks at me from the top down,

— **Who are you going to kill** , — she said ironically.

— **How you say** , —I said while I didn't understand her ironic comment.

— **I said that dressed like this, you are going to provoke the death of someone, who will be the victim** , —she said while she couldn't stand the laughter.

—Mother, what ideas do you have, and I didn't dress like that for anyone, was the first thing I chose, —I said while she didn't want to believe me. That's what I think, and maybe I dressed like that on purpose and really wanted to provoke certain people.

— **Whatever you say, my love** , — she said as I sat beside her.

We had breakfast in silence when I feel the sonar mobile was Edward, — **You're not going to respond, —said my mother. No, don't worry, it's nobody unimportant,** —I said as I hung up and continued to eat breakfast. When I finished and helped my mother wash the slab, I took my iPod and went to work. Riding the bus, I sit in one of the seats in the middle, I come much immersed in my thoughts listening to the music of the **Ha-Ash** with the song **_Amor a Medias_**. I love that Mexican duo, their songs always teach us something. I still don't know how I'm going to look at Victoria's face and mainly Edward's, he propagated that he couldn't live without me, that he loved me, and I don't know how many more things, that made my heart melt. Well, it seems that those words were just those words that were carried away by the wind. When I get off the bus, I am still immersed in my thoughts and humming the song that without telling me I bump into someone, and when I raise my eyes to apologize I meet a man of about 1.90 meters, honey-colored torn eyes, — **Fuck! Edward** , — I said to myself. My heart was beating a thousand times an hour, my legs softened that I was almost on the verge of falling except for him who grabs my arm and pulls me towards him we were chest to chest. Our glances cross and so we remain a few seconds until the charm is cut off when he opens his mouth,

— **Bella, you're all right,** —he said in a melodic voice.

— **Yes, I'm fine, thank you** , — I said as I separated myself from him.

— **Bella, we have to talk, you've got it all wrong** , — he said as he held my hands.

— **We have nothing to talk about, everything is very clear,** — I said while he made me relive that thought.

— **Fuck, Bella! At least nothing happened on my part, I don't know how I got there, I swear** , — he said almost on the verge of tears.

We stared at each other while a silence invaded the atmosphere, I didn't know what to say to him, and at that moment his words touched my heart. He was still holding me in his arms, although I had no strength to move away from him and to see that he did not pronounce a single one,

— **Bella, please tell me you believe me** , —he said as he shook me to make me react.

In that, a familiar voice coming from behind me shouts to Edward that he will let me go, yet Edward ignored his threats and continued to grab me until I told him something. At that moment I see hands holding Edward's arm, when I look up, to my surprise it was Jacob.

— **She said, let her go** , — said Jacob as he took Edward's arms off me.

At that moment I was between two men who make my life a revolution. It looked like they were going to eat alive, they were facing each other.

— **And who's going to stop me, maybe you** ,—Edward said while he kept his eyes on Jacob.

— **If I have to, yes, or don't you realize you're hurting her, you piece of shit?** — Jacob said furiously.

I couldn't stand to see the spectacle they were making because of me, and I shouted and everyone was looking at me, — **Enough!** — I said. Those two men turned at the same time to hear my voice, in their eyes I could see the hatred they had for each other and I was in that bloody sea, however they could not intimidate for them, so I imposed myself and I said, — **Do not see the spectacle they are giving, please calm down both** , — I said while I could see that their frowns were relaxing.

— **All right, I won't insist anymore, however, given the events of the last few days, please accept again that Marcus protects you** , — he said while Jacob and I looked at each other.

— **Again I have to have someone behind me to watch my back** , —I said to myself. That's where I feel Jacob stands out. — **She doesn't need a babysitter to keep an eye on her, or do you want to know what steps she's taking and who she's meeting, that's your purpose** , —he said while Edward looked at him as if he wanted to kill him.

— **Do you not realize the danger he is in** , — he said in a furious voice.

— **Hello, here I am** , — I said as I looked at the two of you so that you would notice my presence.

— **I decide whether or not I want someone to take care of me,** — I said as I picked up my phone which in that instant rings and without looking who it was, I pick it up.

— **Who need to be watched** , —asks that voice that looked like Agent Lauret to me.

— **Excuse me, who is talking to me,** — I said as I tried to silence those two.

— **It's Agent Lauret, he's going to tell me, who to be watched** , — he said, as he greeted him and explained to Agent Lauret what Edward thought of my safety. **—! Wow! What a coincidence that they're talking about that. I have news for you, Mrs. Swan,** — he said as I felt at that moment my eyes began to glow as I saw that there was hope that all this mystery would be solved.

— **And you can tell me what they are, — I said with the idea of changing the subject,** —I don't like the idea of having someone behind me watching over me.

I can notice his insecurity, I asked him again what the novelties, however, were and he asked me that he wanted to talk to me but alone and in a place far from the police station. I don't know what this mystery is about and why it had to be alone. I asked him to come to my house tonight and he agreed, I asked him if my brother could be there and he had no objection, but Jacob could not be present.

— **Wow! I didn't expect that, why Jacob couldn't find out,** — I said to myself as I stared at him.

When I finished talking with Agent Aro, I focused my gaze on Jacob I still couldn't understand what was going on. And seeing that I'm looking at him with a lot of intrigues, he says to me, — **Something happened** , —he said very intrigued.

— **Not at all** , —I said while changing the subject.

Concerning Marcus, I will accept him on one condition, that I will be the one to pay his fee, okay, — I said while I could see on his face that he did not agree with the idea.

— **Bella,** — said the two of them in unison,

— **Nothing of Bella, either take it or leave it** —I said to Edward and turned to Jacob, —And you, if you don't have another idea, you'd better shut up, — I said while it hurt my whole heart to talk like that to both of them, but there was no other, I had to pretend that everything was normal when the truth was that I was dying of curiosity to know that Agent Marcus had discovered.

At that moment when I look at Jacob's face, I can see his anger, and I ask him, — **Something's wrong with you, Jake** ,—I said while he was surprised by how I called him, even I was surprised two years ago and since he appeared I hadn't called him that, and it seemed strange to me.

He pulls at me and we get away from Edward, — **I already missed when you said that to me,** —he said, caressing my cheek.

Don't understand why I turned back at his touch, it's maybe because of what Agent Marcus said to me, — **To the point Jacob, what's the matter** , — I said as I watched Edward leave.

— **I don't think it's necessary for him to accept his offer, I can do it** , — he said as he tried to approach me I was going away.

— **Let's leave it at that. And changing the subject we can leave the exit for another day** — I said as I saw on his face that he didn't like the idea.

— **Why, —to what do you owe this change?** — he said all intrigued,

— **Something came up, and I have to solve it** , — I said as I was dying to know what these new developments were and why Jacob couldn't know.

— **But it's nothing serious** , — he said.

— **Not at all, and what do you think of my proposal** , — I said as I felt like a wretched woman for lying to him.

— **Okay, okay, we'll leave it for another day** , — he said in a sad voice.


	16. 16

**Chapter 16**

After saying goodbye to Jacob, I go to the University cafeteria; I sit where I always do. When I had been barely two minutes I see Edward entering and sitting at the table in front of mine, I don't know if he did it to provoke me but the fact is that he didn't take his eyes off me. I tried not to look at him, however, it was inevitable not to look at him, even more so knowing that this person has his gaze fixed on you. I got up and he did not turn his gaze away from me. I almost ran out of there. I enter the very hectic office, on my way to my bureau, long way from Victoria's office, an involuntary sigh was coming out of my mouth, it seems it hasn't arrived and I really wanted it not to come because if I came to see her, it I wouldn't know how I was going to react.

At that moment Jessica comes in, and as soon as she saw me she left the bag on her desk and sat next to me, she looked at me in a strange way as if she said it was all that happened yesterday, — **What's up Jess,** —I said while she looked at me like she was saying don't play dumb.

— **What was that all about yesterday** , —she said all intrigued.

— **Nothing, Jess** , — I said as she looked at me with a bad face.

— **What do you mean, Bella? If you left here yesterday like I was going to pay for a fire and behind you, Edward**. —she said curiously.

— **Ostia aunt, you do not miss any detail, but the truth is nothing happened, just that I had to leave for a family problem and Edward just wanted to know if I was well, satisfied**. —I said while I know I was lying to her, but I don't want everyone to know what really happened and she doesn't know how to be discreet anymore. I don't know if she was going to stay, but I don't know if she stayed.

I don't know if she was satisfied with my answer, but she didn't tell me anything else, and she walked away from me. I continued with what I was doing, very soon I will finished my master's degree, however, as the day progressed my mind only thought of one thing that that agent Marcus had to tell me, I no longer knew what to do to calm my anxiety.

When lunchtime arrived, I went with the team, this time we did not go to the University cafeteria, Rosalie came up with the brilliant idea of having lunch outside, and we went to Sal Gorda Restaurant. We entered very laughing, for the joke that Emmett made, however, we were very surprised when we saw Edward sitting with his work group. I don't know if it was pure coincidence or a lockdown on the part of those three who went with me. At that moment I look at Rosalie with a fruity brow,

— **Do you have anything to do with this** , — I said as they looked at me.

— **I swear Bella, I have nothing to do with this, it's just a simple coincidence** , —she said as surprised as I was to see Edward there.

In that one of them beckons to Jessica, and we turn to see her, she didn't know what face to put on. A friend of hers happened to work in the same department as Edward.

— **Don't look like that, I had nothing to do with it, I just made a comment to Mike** , — she said, however, we didn't believe a word of it.

It didn't matter who or what hadn't done all this, the fact is that we were all at the same table. When we were all seated, the maître comes and takes all our orders. Lunch ran smoothly despite Edward's glances at me. I don't know what was going through his mind at the time, but the fact that he was looking at me with that face as if he wanted to eat me was scary.

From so much liquid we had taken I had to go to the bathroom. I apologize and go to the bathroom when I go out I see hands that pull me I do not know where because everything was dark. When I was going to scream he puts his hand in my mouth.

— **Srrr..., I won't hurt you**. —said a voice that could identify her immediately, Edward.

— **What are you doing?** —I said when he released me. —We have to finish the conversation we started this morning, which was interrupted by your little hubby, — he said as he stared at me.

— **But if it was all clear, I don't know what could have been pending** , — I said as my body began to bristle from its rubbing.

— **I told the truth, when I didn't know how I got to Victoria's office, I swear Bella** , — he said while explaining what had happened.

Part of me wanted to believe her, but there was another part that just mentioning Victoria the images of her sitting on Edward's legs caused me disgust.

— **Look Edward, I don't know if what he's telling me is true and deep in my heart he wants to believe you, —but...** —I said when he cut me.

— **Okay, I understand, if it was the other way around I think I'd feel the same way** , — he said with tearful eyes.

— **Wow, I've never seen him like that before** , —I said to myself.

— **Bella, I...** — he said when Jessica cut him. At that moment, she was calling me. — **Go and see, then I'll catch up with them,** — he said as he released me.

I open the door and I can see that Edward had pulled me to where they keep the cleaning utensils. When I look at Jessica, and walk to where she was,

— **Here you are, I've finally found you, where you've been**. —said Jessica as I stood beside her.

— **I went to the bathroom, and when I went to the sink, he didn't tell me and I flushed water to the floor, you know how clumsy I am and I wanted to look for the cleaning assistant to dry the disaster I made, that's all**. — I said while Edward was leaving the place where we'd been,— **Something happened** , —I said while trying her not to turn around.

— **No, it was to tell you that we're leaving, you're coming** , — she said

—Of course, but who pays for the food, — I said.

— **Don't worry about that, they've already paid for it** , — she said as she grabbed my arm.

We said goodbye to everyone, and as soon as we left, I remembered that I had nothing urgent to do at the University, so I told the boys that I would go home. When I arrived at my sweet home, my mother was very surprised to see me.

— **Hey, and that's you so early here** , — she said as she threw the bag on the sofa.

— **I had nothing else to do** , — I said as I kissed her.

Only half an hour had passed, and my brother had already arrived, just before Agent Marcus arrived. My mother was intrigued to know what my brother and I are bringing.

— **You can tell what the two of us are up to,** — she said, — **One because he arrives too early and the other who never comes during the week today came, is anything wrong?** —She said while my brother and I looked at each other.

— **You'll know, mother** , —said my brother as we listened to the intercom.

When I see who it is, it was none other than Agent Marcus; I opened the door for him. I was already anxious to know what was so important that it had to tell me and why it had to be outside the Police Station. My mother, as soon as she saw Marcus, sensed something was going on; she didn't leave me for a second. We invited him to sit down, I asked him if he wanted something, and he turned down my offer.

— **Well, Agent Marcus, how can we help you** , — said my brother in his lawyer's pose.

When he told us that he was coming to tell us what happened two years ago, my mother and I were paralyzed. That mystery was finally going to be solved. He began by telling us that some criminals were caught robbing a house, and that they had been investigating him some years ago, and from the pressure they put on him to tell him who had participated in that robbery, he was very surprised when he began to sing the daisies.

We no longer knew what face to put on hearing all that, only every time I said something I looked at my mother who was as surprised as or more than me. But my surprise was when I was mentioning the names of the criminals, however, that was not what surprised me, but when he mentioned Jacob and Inspector Lauret,

— **No, no, that can't be true, how is that possible?** — I said as long as it didn't enter my mind that it was true,

My brother and mother didn't say anything just every time Marcus said something the more they opened their eyes at how surprised they were.

— **What proof do you have of that?** —I said as I looked at Agent Marcus.

When he shows me some pictures of Jacob and the inspector with a group of delinquents exchanging something, I don't know very well what it was, however, I didn't give importance to that but — ** _what Jacob did with those people_** , —I said to myself. I kept looking at the picture when a face caught my attention,

— **But that's Victoria** , —I said pointing to her

— **You know that person** , — said Agent Marcus.

— **Yes, she's my boss** , —I said as he took notes.

Marcus continued talking. Apparently according to what the delinquent told him, Jacob owed him some money and since we were a wealthy family at that time they wanted to give us a scare, but everything went wrong, was not the intention to kill my father, but the fact is that as a result of that mistake my father is no longer with us.

I couldn't stand it any longer, my tears began to run down my cheeks. Marcus told us that we couldn't say anything to anyone, not even the police didn't know how far she was involved. Marcus while saying goodbye to us, asked us for calm, that each of them were going to fall one by one until they found the leader of the gang.

As soon as he left, I had to run to my room, I threw myself into bed to relieve my sorrows. In that instant I got images of that day that I found Edward in Victoria's office, and at that moment, I started to tie the pieces together. **_— If it was really all planned by her to separate us_** , — I said to myself.

Although in a way I loved Jacob very much and still love him, however, since I met Edward and what I felt for him I had never felt for Jacob, and that was what saddened me the most. How was it possible that with so few months a man would make me feel things that I never felt for one that we had had so many years of relationship? At that moment I had to vent my sorrows so I called Alice my confidant, my friend and sister. After two rings, she answers me.

— **But if is my little soul sister** , — she said enthusiastically.

— **I see you're very happy** , — I said while I was trying not to discover that I was crying, because otherwise he's gonna ask me what's going on.

— **If I'm very happy, and thank goodness you called, because I was going to call you right now, — she said. I'm pregnant, what do you think** , — she said happily.

— **Wow! Alice, that's good news, congratulations to you and Jasper** , — I said very happy for her.

On the one hand I was happy for her, so I didn't dare say anything, I didn't want to spoil that moment of happiness.

— **Ah, I forget that I'm so happy that I didn't realize that you wanted to tell me something** , — she said while my throat was knotted.

— **Nothing, I missed you and I wanted to talk to you, that's all** , — I said, my heart was oppressed, lying to her like that.

— **Surely** , — she insisted,

— **Sure,** — I said.

As soon as we hung up, I went to the bathroom; I needed a hot shower to relax. When the three of us were at the table, none of us uttered a single word. In that I feel that my mobile rings, it is Jacob, at that moment something ran through my veins that I didn't know was just I saw his name on the screen.

— **Hello Jacob,** — I said while trying to pretend that I knew nothing, my brother and my mother looked at me with a bad face, it couldn't be otherwise I didn't want him to suspect that we already know the whole truth, but still a question remains. — **What was he doing all these years?** —I said to myself.

— **Hello Bella, how about tomorrow we can make that appointment that you owe me** , — he said very smiling.

At that moment my skin was bristling, I didn't know what to do or what to say, my mind was gone. When I feel it say to me, -Toc, Toc, calling Bella, -he said.

— **Hey,** —I said as I reacted.

— **You haven't given me an answer** , —he said

— **What answer?** — I said while he didn't remind me what he told me.

— **Go out tomorrow** , — he said.

My brother and mother looked at me as if they wanted to know whom it was who was talking to me. I was about to say no to him, but I'm thinking that if I refuse his offer he's going to start suspecting and he's going to intuit that something is going to happen. I don't want to although I want to let go of what I discovered, but I still can't believe that Jacob is a delinquent and if those photos were a setup, I couldn't forgive myself. So I shut up and said yes, luckily tomorrow was Saturday, maybe being with him I can discover something. When I finished talking to him, my brother and mother asked me a question, but I told him to leave me alone. I got up from the table and went to my room.

It was already 1 o'clock in the morning and I hadn't slept a wink, I still think about what Agent Marcus said about Jacob. This anguish was killing me and I didn't know who to turn to, I couldn't call Alice because of her condition. I couldn't turn to my mother because what she knew yesterday afternoon was the culminating point. Jacob for my mother was as if he were just another child despite their small difference and sometimes they argued; but they loved each other a lot, maybe not as much as she loves Edward, but she loved him and this was very devastating for her. When I get to sleep I feel the alarm clock ringing, it was already 8 o'clock in the morning.

I go to the bathroom I take a refreshing shower, when I go out I look in my window to see what clothes I wear. I opt for the simple option of a white blouse with jeans and converse. When I finish breakfast, I feel that the intercom, my mother who was watching everything, asks who it is. I told him it was the one from the newspaper, I took my purse and went down, I didn't want him to know it was Jacob.

We went to the West Park very close to the house; we were walking for a while. We sat on a bench, stayed a few minutes in silence until he breaks the silence,

— **Something's wrong, Bella** , — he said while he kept his eye on me.

— **Nothing, why?** — I said, although inside I was dying to tell him what I had discovered.

— **Because you are so distant** , — he said as he ran his hand over my cheek.

At that moment I couldn't keep quiet about what was inside me, — **I know the whole truth** , —I said while he was surprised by what I told him.

— **What do you mean? What truth is that?** —he said nervously.

— **Of what happened two years ago** , — I said as it went blank when I dropped the bomb.

From the expressions on his face, I didn't know what to say to me. I was starting to stutter. — **Why did you do it, Jacob? Are we worth nothing to you** , — I said as a tear began to run down my cheek.

— **Excuse me, Bella, I...** — he said while he couldn't find the words to tell me. — **I didn't want to involve them like that, forgive me,** — he said as he knelt before me.

At that moment I get up abruptly and leave him lying there, I turn to him when I feel that he is calling me, — **I can't Jacob, really, I feel very hurt by your betrayal,** —I said while he didn't get tired of asking me for forgiveness.

As I was leaving, I felt someone grabbing me from behind and when I was going to scream, they put a handkerchief on me with some substance that caused me to lose consciousness. When I woke up, everything was dark, at that moment I felt disoriented I didn't know if it was day or night, I wanted to move my hands but it was useless they were tied, and when I was going to scream I had a gag.

I began to feel fear, when I feel the voice of a woman, which is very familiar to me, — ** _that is Victoria's voice_** , —I said to myself. I was telling her that I couldn't be touched until she decided, that's also how I feel Jacob talking about asking her to let me go. At least he felt sorry. She told him that because of me they were being persecuted, — **I understood why this was coming** , —he said inside of me.

At that moment my mobile rings, I feel a few steps approaching me. She picks up my mobile phone, which I kept in my pocket. — **It's her mother, what we do, answer or not,** — said an unknown voice.

— **Nothing, let it ring** , — said Victoria,

— **You're a bitch, let me talk to her, —** I said inside while making a gesture that made Victoria say, — **Wait** , I **see the baby wants to talk to her mommy** ,

— **Hello, Madam, how are you** , — she said in a sinic voice, — **I am Victoria, Bella's boss** , — she said as I tried to get out getting my cell phone. — **Bella, I've got her in front of me, she's anxious to talk to you** , — she said as she gestured for my gag to be removed.

— **Mother, I'm being held hostage, whatever they say, I'm fine** , — I said as soon as they put my cell phone on my face, however, I couldn't continue Victoria's bitch took it from me when I said I was being held hostage.

— **Shut up, insolent** , — she said, giving me a biscuit that made me lie on the floor.

— **Mom, Mom, mmrmrm** , — I said as I put the gag back on.

Victoria walked away from me and went to talk to my mother alone. She had a lot on her plate, not because of me but because of what I was asking of my mother and how scared she must be. I didn't know how far along the time was, but I was on the verge of despair. I felt their laughter, — **I don't know how he can act like that, so calm,** — I said to myself.

During the little contact with my mother, I didn't feel Jacob again, I don't know if he had left or if he was there. These damn bandages wouldn't let me see. At that moment I feel some noises, they say something, but I can't hear well. When I feel a shot, — **what was going on** , — I said very nervously to myself.

— **I feel someone lifting me up and forcing me to walk along with him, when I feel Victoria's voice** , — Where do you think you're going with her, eh!, — she said very furiously.

— **Nowhere, I was just running it, that's all** , — he said, — **That's Jacob, I recognize his voice** , — I said to myself while clinging to him, I don't know why, but at that moment I felt that he wanted to get me out of there.

— **And why don't I believe you** , — she said as I heard a noise.

— **What are you doing, Viki, put that gun away? Are you crazy?** —He said very nervously.

— **But what was going on, like a weapon** , — I said while I tried to struggle to escape.

At that moment I feel him letting go and telling me in my ear to run as fast as I could, so without thinking twice I ran as soon as he let go, yet I was paralyzed when I heard the sound of a gunshot and Jacob saying, — **Noooooooooooo!**

When he reloaded the gun, the police appeared saying, — **put the gun down, it's surrounded** , — said that voice that looked a lot like Agent Marcus'. Someone is trying to take away the bandage, the gag and the rope from my hands.

The light bothered me, when I can focus well, I see Marcus putting the handcuffs on Victoria and the rest of the police handcuffed the other criminals. My sight at that moment focused on a man who was lying on the ground, — **No, maybe, no!** —he said repeatedly. He ran to where he was.

— **Jacob, Jacob** , — I said in a worried voice, yet I did not react until I saw his eyes open very slowly,

— **Bella** , —said weakly

— **Yes, Jake** , — I said as I evoked a smile on his face when I said Jake, but I did it unconsciously, maybe that's the situation we were in.

— **Forgive me** , — he said while he kept bleeding. Victoria was going to shoot me and he got in the way.

I stared at him and saw in his eyes how sorry he was so, — **Of course Jake I forgive you, you're going to see what you're going to get out of it** , — I said maybe to calm him down, because deep inside me he told me he wasn't going to make it.

— **About Edward and Victoria, she planned it all** ,—he said as he was drowning in his own blood.

— **What, and as you know that** , — I said as I held her wound so that no more blood would come out of her abdomen.

— **She told me, and she did it so that you two could separate for good** , — he said when he fainted.

— **Jacob, Jacob, Jake** , — he shouted to come to, but it was useless.

At that moment the paramedics appeared, Marcus pulled me towards him so the paramedics could take care of Jacob, but it was useful to forge with him, the force he exerted on me was so great that I could not free myself.

It has been two weeks since I learned that Jacob and a group of criminals were responsible for that assault two years ago. I don't know how Marcus found out where she was kidnapped, but thank God everything went well and everyone was paying except Jacob who had an ending that perhaps got the worst of the punishment. No human being, no matter how bad it may have been, is desired to die.

I organized the funeral, perhaps it was the way he knew wherever his spirit had gone that he had forgiven him and it was also the way to pay for having saved my life. Very few people went to his wake, my friend Alice and my sister-in-law Esme did not depart from me, not for a second.

Although the danger had passed Caius, my blackguards did not depart from me for a second until I learned that the trial of Victoria and her gang was taking place next week. I still did not understand why there were such people, who liked to see the suffering of others. It was good to have Caius with me, he reminded me of Edward and how unfair I was to him. I did not need his service anymore, it was all over, I thanked him very much for the good work he did, and I apologized for the inconvenience he had gone through because of me.

A week later I learned that Victoria and her group had been sentenced to life imprisonment, and at that moment I felt a deep relief in my heart. The case was solved and my father could finally rest in peace.

 ** _A month later..._**

At last I finished my master's thesis, I was very happy to have reached the category of Master. When the rector asked me to be the head of the department I couldn't believe it, I was dazzled. I walk towards my office when suddenly I stop in front of the department of Anthropology, I did not know if to enter or not, one of the professors who knows me because he had seen me with Edward several times greets me, and I reinstate the greeting.

— **If you're looking for Mr. Cullen, you're wasting your time, as of today he doesn't work here anymore** , — he said while I felt something inside me that had cracked.

— **I'm sorry, how come he doesn't work here anymore** , — I said nervously.

— **Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know how to explain myself well, I don't know if he told you that he was going to move to the University of Alcalá, no** , — he said while I began to remember.

— **Oh, it's true, but I thought it was only a possibility that was not confirmed** , — I said.

— **Well, if it was a possibility, but he himself asked for the transfer, but not for that University but for that of his country, we don't know the reasons yet, but well, the flight according to what I heard leaves first thing in the morning, I don't know well** ,—he said while my heart was oppressed.

 **Tomorrow,** — I said in surprise,

— **Really, I didn't know, even he came tomorrow to say goodbye,** — he said as he said goodbye to me.

— **Or no, what am I going to do, I need him to forgive me** , — I said while I was still there.

I arrived at my office and sat at Victoria's former desk, which is now mine. I was immersed in my thoughts when I felt the door knock, it was Jess, to tell me that he was going to have lunch that if he wanted to go with them, I answered yes, but that moment I didn't feel like eating anything. I only asked for a salad and a soda, everyone looked at me with a worried face,

— **You're all right, Bella** , — said Jess as everyone looked at me.

— **Uh-huh** , — I answered while I was still thinking.

When I get home, I have a delicious foam bath, I don't know how long I was in the tub, but it was effective, I relaxed a bit, but I kept thinking about how to apologize to Edward, I didn't dare call him, I didn't know if he was going to answer me or not. I call Alice to tell them the news, she is very happy for me. We remained silent for a moment until she told me,

— **Let go now, what's the matter with you** , — she knows me well and knows how to interpret my way of acting,

— **Edward** , — I said in a cut voice,

— **And what's with him?** — she said while she didn't understand.

— **What's going on tomorrow** , — she said while she was losing patience,— **Bella, I'm a pregnant woman, don't beat about the bush and finish the sentence where Edward is going,** — she said all upset,

— **Calm down, you mustn't get upset,— I said, —He's going to Mexico** ,— I said, when we were both silent.

— **And...** —said she,

— **I think you didn't hear me right, he's going to his country tomorrow, damn it!** —I said!

— **If I listen to you well, I'll ask you what you're going to do** , — she said while she didn't know what to answer.

— **I don't know, Alice, in all my fucking life I don't know what to do, I ruined everything, he wanted to tell me that day, but I didn't leave it, then Jacob came and I completely forgot,** — I said while my tears were flowing.

— **I think it's your turn to go get him** , — she said.

When I finished talking to Alice, I went to bed, I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about what Alice told me that now it's my turn to go get him. At that moment I felt the sound of the alarm clock, I don't know when I fell asleep, when I looked at the time it was 6 o'clock in the morning, — **Fuck! It's getting late for me to go to the airport,** — I said as I hurried to the bathroom I washed my teeth and washed myself.

I took an apple that was in the middle of the table, my mother was still asleep. I ran to the elevator, when I was leaving there was no fucking taxi to stop me, in that I remembered that my car was in the garage. I ran back to the apartment I started looking for where I had kept the fucking keys, that's where I see my mother who has something hanging,

— **You were looking for this** ,— she said as she pointed to the keys,

— **Yes** , —I said as I looked at her

— **I don't know, what do you want them for?, but I think it's something very important that you want to drive,** — she said, giving me the keys.

— **Thank you mother** , — I said as I came out like an arrow towards the elevator, as I reached the garage I was on my way to my car.

It wasn't hard to find, I was the only one with a blanket on. In a fit of rage, I quickly remove it which caused all the dust to spread everywhere. I only coughed briefly I opened the door of the car, sat down and when I was about to take the wheel, my hands began to tremble, — **You can Bella, you can** , —I said giving me strength.

I started the car, and I got going. The traffic was terrible, I didn't know if I was going to make it or not. I cursed repeatedly as I hit the steering wheel. I don't know how but suddenly I see that the traffic starts to advance, I set the maximum speed. When I arrive at the airport I park at the entrance, I get out of the vehicle; I feel that someone tells me something, however, I don't pay attention to it.

I looked at the blackboard, fortunately the flight had not yet departed, but I was about to announce it. I searched among the people until I saw him and shouted at him, — **Edward, Edward, wait** , the crowd wouldn't let him know who was calling. I saw him walking to the exit door. I ran as fast as I could, touched his shoulder to stop him. He turns around and we stare for a few seconds.

— **Bella, what are you doing here** , — he said in surprise,

— **I couldn't let you go until you forgave me** , — I said with my breath accelerated from so much running.

He only looked at me, as he listened to me speak, in that moment, I felt ones hands grabbing my waist, Reneesme, the girl clung to me as I held her tightly. At that moment the girl says, —You're coming with us,

— **Wow! That took me by surprise** , — I said inwardly as I looked at Edward.

— **Edward I know I was an idiot, I acted childishly, and all you want to think, but I came to tell you to forgive me. I can't stop thinking about you these days**.— I said while everyone looked at us and began to protest because the line was stopping, but I didn't give a damn, what they thought, they weren't going to leave me until I forgave myself.

— **I have to tell you that I love you** ,— I said as he only looked at me with folded arms.

As I saw no response from him, I turned to Renesmee and said goodbye to her by kissing her on her cheeks and hugging her. When I feel arms separating me from them and pull me towards him. Edward's face and mine are a few inches apart. When he says to me, — I **love you too, but you are not forgiven,** — I was surprised by his words, I didn't know what to do. Until he glued his lips to mine, at that moment I responded to his kisses, to feel him like that, he made me realize how much he longed to be in his arms, to feel his smell and his mouth, in short his whole being.

Everyone began to applaud, I felt myself in the clouds, when suddenly I felt that by the earpiece, they were saying, — Please the owner or the owner of the Golden Toyota parked in front of the main entrance, please get it out of there, otherwise it will be towed.

— **Oh my God, that's my car** ,— I said as I separated from Edward.

— **That's your car, but you didn't tell me** ,— he said as he realized everything I did to be here.

He hugged me again and kissed me, while I mumbled to him that he had to remove the car from there, — **Leave it, I'll buy you another one** , — he said while he kept kissing me.

After a while, we both started to laugh, he missed the plane and they towed my car, but I was very happy, everything seemed like a dream and I didn't want to wake up. The fact is that my heart was no longer divided into two, because I found the happiness I had been looking for for so many years and had found it.

 _The End_


	17. Epilogo

**Epilogue**

 ** _Three years later_**

After the wedding my mother and I moved to Edward's house, we didn't want the girl to change her environment or adapt to another school.

Today is a great day, we are very excited, it was the Final of the Cup between Mexico and Spain, it was about to start. The house looked like a rainbow, Edward was dressed in green and the painted face of his country. His daughter, on the other hand, had the colors of Spain, and he became jealous. Edward had not given credit to what his daughter was doing, as it was going to be against him and his country, instead I was very happy, was with the people I loves, my husband Edward, his daughter Renesmee who is now mine since Edward and I married, she tells me mom, and I happy to earn that title My mother despite her insistence on living alone, Edward and I do not allow it and with the new family member my little Edward Jacob. When I decided to give him that name, Edward agreed with me, we wanted to do a tribute, to Jake who despite making a mistake knew how to mend it. At that moment I see my mother come in with my little boy dressed in both colors that monkey looked. I go as far as she is, I take it and we were all waiting for the game to start. This time the World Cup was taking place in Mexico, the referee's whistle sounded, the atmosphere began to warm up.

There were a few of us against him, poor little husband of mine, but that didn't matter. Alice and Jasper with their little ones went to celebrate this match with us. My brother and his wife stayed at home, I didn't want to take any chances because of my sister-in-law's pregnancy.

There are times when Mexico made good plays, I would hit him and give him a kiss, so he wouldn't feel alone. When the game ended we are happy Spain had won 1-0, the game was very good. Even though we enjoyed it and made fun of Edward, he hugs me tightly and says in my ear,

— **It doesn't matter that I lost the match, I already won the best match** , —he said the smiling one.

— **And that is...** —I said knowing what the answer was.

— **You,** — he said as he threw me into his arms and we kissed passionately.


	18. Note

If you want to follow me, I wrote another novel called Decided: Face or Cross. I hope you read it and like it. Greetings Flowers9103


End file.
